Happy Veggietine's Day 2!
by Chuquita
Summary: It's Valentine's day again and this time our favorite little ouji's prepared for any mushy onslaught Goku can throw at him. But when Veggie's future self makes a surprise visit to tick off Chichi, can Veggie keep from being embarassed by his other self? A
1. Two Veggies for the price of one

7:28 PM 3/25/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from Shounen Jump #3  
Mirai Trunks: Yamcha was never really, umm...faithful. She got fed up and broke up with him for good.  
Then she saw my father, sitting all alone and it just...happened. They never married though, you know how she is.  
  
Special Thanks Spot: LCP, Miyanon.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Quote) So that's how it happened, huh?  
Goku: (blinks) Wow, I didn't know you could get lil Veggies to start smooching you just by sitting next to them.  
Vegeta: (twitches) That wasn't ALL of it.  
Chuquita: (sighs) It's a shame, there is still no clear-cut line telling us if Veggie & Bulma were ever "offically" married  
or not. I just go with that "partial saiyajin-marriage/bond" thing in my stories though.  
Goku: (happily) Me-n-Chi-chan are O-fficial!  
Chuquita: (nods) That you are. Before I go on I wanna point out this fic's "Special Thanks Spot". This is something new that  
I'm gonna have throughout this one fic to thank everyone who's sent stuff back to me that I've sent them or they've sent me  
before. You see last fic I wrote out a lil help speech cuz when I got this computer fixed the morons fixing it wiped out  
EVERYTHING on it. I lost 3gigabytes of stuff! (full episodes, movies, music, images, doodles, doujinshi, scans, etc) Needless  
to say, I was very VERY depressed, and it's hard to get me depressed. Well I'm feeling better having recovered some images  
from my sent-mail aol files and as of today two of my friends have sent back some copies of stuff I sent them & they have  
sent me. When someone sends something I'm going to add their name to the list. I'll have a copy of it in each chapter of this  
story w/an updated version of the list!  
Goku: (smiles) Aww, that is nice Chu-sama!  
Chuquita: Yeah, I thought so! :)  
Goku: Even before this happened mediaminer was being mean and got rid of all our moving-gif images. Like the one of Veggie  
singing--  
Chuquita: --which I got a copy back of cuz LCP sent me one.  
Goku: --the one of me winking--  
Chuquita: On the old computer--  
Goku: And the Veggie-plushie, flying me, falling Veggie, and everything else--  
Chuquita: --which is lost to the wind. (sad sigh) (perks up) Well, on the bright side I DID get my 5th Shounen Jump in the  
mail today! It's the one where Veggie finally goes ssj!  
Goku: (hugs Veggie) I am so proud of my lil Vedge'ums!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) (squeaks out) Thank you.  
Chuquita: I'm going to use one of his lines in this for the next chapter's Quote of the week. One that I've heard previously  
yet still burst into unintentional laughter whenever I read it.  
Goku: Heeheehee. [Kuririn: N-no way..!! Why is HE a s-super saiyajin...?! I thought you had to have a "pure heart"! Veggie:  
My heart IS pure...pure EVIL!] (giggles some more) Veggie--*heeheehee*--pure EVIL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Vegeta: (groans) I am TOO "evil"!  
Goku: (looks down at Veggie) Heehee....heeheehee...aww ~*VEGGIE*~!!! [hugs softer] I ~*luv*~ my ~*Veh-gee*~!!!  
[cuddles Veggie]  
Vegeta: (whole body now glowing bright red) (gulps) Oh God....  
Chuquita: Speaking of "luv", today's fic is a Valentine's Day Special!  
Goku: (cheery) Nearly 2 months late!  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Heh-heh, yeah...anyway, we have for you today our second Veggietine's Day special!  
Goku: (grins) That is my special name for Valentine's Day!  
Vegeta: (twitches) That brings back one nightmare-ish memory...  
Chuquita: Oh yeah! In the first Veggietine's Day special Goku had Cu (cupid) do him a favor by hitting Veggie with his  
strongest arrow cuz Veggie was bein a grump about the holiday.  
Goku: BUT the arrow as a lil too strong and Veggie went all mushy and suave-ay on me.  
Vegeta: (glares at him) (annoyed) I STILL have slight after-effects from that baka arrow!  
Goku: (grins at Veggie) Heeheehee.  
Chuquita: But there aren't any luv-arrows this time.  
Vegeta: (looks upward) Thank GOD!  
Chuquita: (happily) INSTEAD, we're treated to a visit by future Goku & future Veggie (the ones from the suppose-ed 100 yrs  
in the future Chi-Chi met in "Veggie Wins?!")  
Vegeta: (smirks) Well, this ought to be pleasant. Onna having to deal with TWO of me. (insert evil scheme)  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) I get to play with *TWO* little Veggies this Veggietine's Day?  
Chuquita: Yup! (smiles)  
Goku: (turns to Veggie, still musing) Heh-heh-heh....  
Vegeta: (freezes in place) I don't like the look on his face...  
Goku: [reaches out to Veggie] Little Veggie come'ere~~  
Vegeta: Uhh...  
Goku: [holds something over his head] MISTLETOE!!! (smoochy-face)  
Vegeta: (panic) THAT'S-CHRISTMAS-YOU-BAKAYARO!!! [waved his arms in the air]  
Goku: (stops) Oh....hey Veggie's right! (blinks) In that case, CANDY FOR VEGGIE INSTEAD! [hands Veggie a bag of mixed  
choclates]  
Vegeta: (sigh-of-relief) *Whew* Better. (sniffs candy) What's in this one?  
Goku: Fiiiiiiiiiish. (big dum grin)  
Vegeta: ... (twitch) Nevermind. (to Chu) Just start the story already!  
Chuquita: If you insist! :D  
  
Summary: It's Valentine's day again and this time our favorite little ouji's prepared for any mushy onslaught Goku can throw  
at him. But when his future self makes a surprise visit to tick off Chi-Chi, can Veggie save himself from being embarassed by  
his other self? And when future Goku decides to switch places with the present one to be with his family again, will Veggie  
be able to switch them back before his future self and present Goku travel too far into deep space to be found? And how did  
Veggie end up with a bag of dirt as a Valentine's Day gift? Find out!  
  
Vegeta: Looks like this is gonna be a big one.  
Chuquita: (grins) I hope so! I have a lot of good stuff and ideas to cram into this fic!  
Goku: Happy be-lated Veggietine's day to all!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ah, pink. " Vegeta snickered as he sat up in bed. Once again, the same as last year, the entire interior of Capsule  
Corp was a bright, pinkish color and tint, " But this time I'm ready for him, right? " Vegeta smirked at the gigantic box of  
chocolates he had bought for Goku that lay next to his bed, " That big baka isn't gonna send any weirdos up here to put  
mushy-attracting-spells on me this time! BWAHAHAHA! " he laughed, hopping out of bed, " I'm going to give Kakarrotto his  
gift, watch him stuff his face, he'll fall asleep, and I can get through this pink-tinted day unharmed. " Vegeta boasted as  
he walked over to his closet and pulled out a pink version of his normally navy-blue training outfit along with two boots  
that were red-tipped instead of yellow. The ouji mentally cringed, " The faster I get this over with, the faster the world  
around me can go back to being non-pink. " he said, changing out of his pajamas and into his training outfit. Vegeta picked  
up the huge heart-shaped box of chocolate and proudly made his way downstairs. Everything around him was also decked out in  
pinkish hues and tints. However, Vegeta put a mental block on all this due to the fact that he was keeping his defenses high  
incase another one of the arrows from last Valentine's day made its way back into the house.  
Vegeta looked around to see the living room strangely empty. He sensed around to find nearly the entire gang's ki's  
were in one of the larger guestrooms several floors up, " At least Bulma had enough sense to move all those bakas. "  
" *DINGDONG*DINGDONG*DINGDONG*!!! " an excited, near-psychotic doorbell rang. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Wonderful timing, Kakarrotto. " he twitched, then took a deep breath, and, bracing for the worst, opened the door,  
" Hello? " Vegeta cringed, expecting to be tackled head-on by Goku.  
" Heehee, heeheehee. " an eager little giggle came from infront of him. Vegeta turned his head back to the doorway  
to see Goku standing there beaming with excitement as he held out both his hands. Sitting on his palms was a small yellow  
Capsule Corp Capsule. The capsule had an insanely large pink bow tied around it and a small tag reading "For my Veggie" in  
childish handwriting.  
" Uhh...hi, Kaka-- "  
" --HAPPYVEGGIETINE'SDAYTOYOUMYFAVORITELITTLEVEGGIEINTHEWHOLEWIDEWORLD!!! " Goku squealed, glomping onto him, " Oh  
Veggie I got you the best gift ever and I worked so hard to get it for you and you're gonna love it and be so happy and I  
love when Veggie's happy cuz he's got such a nice little smile!!! " the larger saiyajin cooed.  
Vegeta slumped his his place in the hug, his entire body glowing bright red.  
" MMMMMMmmmmMMmmmm~~~ " the larger saiyajin mmm'ed happily as he rubbed the smaller one's back with the hand that was  
back there, " Little Veggie will adore the present I got him! It's the best surprise and best gift ever!! "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... " Vegeta trailed off, his brain beginning to go numb from all the  
kaka-germs infiltrating his body, " Aww, Kakayyyyyyyyyyyy. "  
" Aw brother! " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, standing behind them. Her annoyed presence also snapping  
Vegeta out of his mental dreamland.  
" Why Onna, hello. " Vegeta smirked, " Happy "Veggietine's" Day to you. "  
" I don't care what GOKU calls it, Ouji. It's VALENTINE'S day to everyone else who ISN'T Goku on this planet and I  
plan to honor its REAL name. " Chi-Chi snorted.  
" If you're so gung-ho on "real" names, why don't you call Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto? " he smirked.  
" Shuddup. You know what I meant. " Chi-Chi said, then looked up at Goku, who was still enjoying the large, 'magical'  
hug he had his little buddy in, " Goku, let go of him! " she said, annoyed.  
" Hmm? " Goku let out a few giggles, " I luv Veggie... "  
" I'm sure you do. But now is the time to LET GO of Veggie, oh-kay? " Chi-Chi calmly suggested.  
" K! " Goku chirped, then gave Vegeta one last squeeze and let go. The larger saiyajin was also dressed up in a  
Valentine's day version of his outfit. A pink gi with a red t-shirt underneath.  
" I've seen enough pink to last me the rest of the year. " Vegeta stuck his tongue out, then glanced over at Chi-Chi,  
" Hey Onna, how come YOU'RE not wearing something pink-tinted? " he pointed at her.  
" Because I refuse to wear the same colors as YOU are. " Chi-Chi retorted.  
Vegeta shrugged, " Fair enough. I guess you just don't want to match like Kakay and I do. " he said in a mock-tone.  
" HEY! I _DO_ match Veggie! " Goku grinned, looking down at his gi and at Vegeta's, " We are two of a pear! " he  
smiled down at the ouji, " Or an orange, or an apple! Or an-- "  
" *A-HEM*! " Vegeta let out an attention-getting cough, " Candy for Kakay? " he smirked, holding out the gigantic  
box of chocolates.  
" Oh ~*VEGGIE*~!! " Goku stared at the box, musing, " You are even sweeter than the candy you purchase!! "  
Chi-Chi nearly gagged.  
" Why don't you open it and try some. It's VERY delicious. " Vegeta teased slightly.  
" YEAH! " Goku cheered, only to have something grab his hand.  
" Maybe you should wait until we get home, huh. " Chi-Chi made a fake smile, " You know, so we can test it for  
poisons and potions and such. "  
" But Chi-chan I am hungry NOW. " Goku pouted.  
" Well then why don't you come upstairs, Kaka-chan. There's plenty of goodies up there for you to eat. After all,  
that is where Bulma and the others are. " Vegeta pointed out.  
Goku grinned, " LET'S GO EAT, LITTLE VEGGIE! " he said, reaching to pick the ouji up.  
" ...Goku? " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
Goku glanced over his shoulder to see her still outside, " Oh. And Chi-chan! I will go eat with little Veggie AND  
Chi-chan! "  
" Good. " Chi-Chi said, then made her way towards the stairs.  
" But first Veggie gets to open his present! "  
Chi-Chi fell over, " HE CAN OPEN HIS "PRESENT", LATER! " she yelled angrily.  
Bulma walked down the stairs towards them, " Oh hi Chi-Chi, glad you two finally made it he-- " she paused when she  
noticed Goku eagerly crowded over Vegeta and teaching the ouji how to untie the large ribbon on his capsulized gift. Bulma  
sweatdropped, knowing full well the smaller saiyajin could tie and untie things on his own but instead played along to the  
larger, naive one's directions. Goku giggled with delight as he helped Vegeta untie the bow, " Oh brother. " Bulma groaned,  
" Hi Son-kun. " she smiled at Goku, ignoring the situation with the ribbon as to avoid any one of the trio from losing their  
temper, " What do you have there? "  
" Happy Veggietine's Day Bulma! " Goku chirped, " And THIS is a present I got ESPECIALLY for Veggie. " he said  
proudly, then handed the capsule to Vegeta, " Here Veggie, YOU open it! "  
" Why thank you, Kakarrotto-chan. I shall do so with pleasure. " Vegeta smirked in a sweet tone. Goku laughed.  
" I assume the "plan for the day" is appease Goku so you don't get another arrow through your stomach, right? " Bulma  
whispered to the ouji.  
" Pretty much, yeah. " Vegeta whispered back, chuckling. He tossed the capsule to the ground. A puff of smoke  
exploded and dissipated to reveal what looked like a rather large piece of land inside a humongous, clear, plastic-bag.  
" TA-DA!!! " Goku lept infront of it, " WELL? ISN'T IT THE GREATEST THING _EVER_!!! " he grinned.  
" ... " Vegeta blinked, utterly confused, " You bought me a bag of dirt? "  
" Haha, maybe it's because you're such a dirtbag! " Chi-Chi laughed, " Yeah I know it was cheesy but it was way too  
easy. " she smirked at Vegeta, who rolled his eyes.  
" Oh! Come on Veggie! Don't you recognize it! " Goku said, pointing to the bag, He opened a little hole in the side  
of it, " Here, take off one of your gloves and put your hand inside it! " Goku reached for Vegeta's right hand and tried to  
take the glove off. The ouji grabbed the other side of his glove to keep it on his hand.  
" What?! I AM NOT PUTTING MY HAND IN A BAG FULL OF GRASS AND DIR-- " Vegeta was cut off when Goku pushed the ouji's  
now un-gloved right hand into the grass.  
" Well? "  
" It feels like regular grass to me. "  
" UGH! " Goku groaned, " Little Veggie now cover your eyes and sniff the grass! "  
Vegeta looked at him as if he had suddenly groan another eyeball.  
" PLEASE Veggie! I worked so hard and it's so special to you! " Goku pleaded with a heart-felt look on his face.  
" Alright. " Vegeta shrugged, then did so. He covered his eyes and took a whiff of the grass and dirt only to be  
greeted with a flashback.  
  
/dl  
  
:::" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! " the 5 year old chibi ouji shouted as he flew forth, punching his fist out. King Bejito  
blocked his blow. The two saiyajins continued to spar until the Bejito sent a blow that caused chibi Vegeta to plummet into  
the ground below. The chibi sat up and pouted stubbonly. Bejito laughed.  
" Hahaha! It's alright Vegeta, a little dirt never hurt anyone. " he smirked flying down to him and hovering slightly  
off the ground.  
Chibi Vegeta grinned suddenly to Bejito's surprise, then grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at his face. Bejito  
yelped and sputtered as the ouji ran off across the backyard of the castle, laughing. Bejito twitched, then ran after him,  
laughing slightly himself, " Hey! Come back here! ":::  
  
/dl  
  
" This is part of my backyard... " a wide-eyed Vegeta murmured in shock as he uncovered his eyes and stared at the  
20 foot long chunk of land.  
" Noooooo~~ " Goku giggled, " It's a big chunk of land from Bejito-sei!!! " he waved his arms in the air, " Or at  
least, part of it. I figured that since Veggietine's Day is about love that the thing Veggie would most love is to see his  
home again. But since it got blown up I thought I'd go out into space using the old gravity-chamber/spaceship Dr. Briefs made  
and bring back some of Veggie's home here to him! " Goku explained happily, " Dr. Briefs still had the coordinates from when  
he worked on the saiyajin spaceship that brought me to to get me to Namek. So he input them into the other ship and off I  
went. It took me all weekend to get there and back too! "  
Vegeta stared at him in shock, " ... "  
" You--you see little Veggie I would've brought back a bigger piece but this is the biggest one that could fit in the  
ship without sending me off-course because it would weight too much! Freezer blew up your planet but he sure didn't  
annihilate it! " Goku grinned, " There's chunks of land EVERYWHERE, Veggie! There's still even a slightly higher gravity  
leftover from the planet that circles around 'um all! I wonder what Bejito-sei was made of to still have chunks of land after  
a blast like THAT! " he said happily, " And there wasn't just land there too, there was some stuff that made it! I also found  
this! " he pulled out what looked like a necklace with a large medal on it bearing the royal house of Bejito-sei's emblem on  
it, " And this pillow! " Goku also pulled out a slightly dirty, child-sized pillow, " Don't ask me how the pillow survived,  
I'll never know! "  
" ... " Vegeta continued to stare, his pupils getting wider.  
" Veggie? " Goku blinked, curious.  
The smaller saiyajin walked up to Goku and silently hugged onto him, covering his face w/the front of Goku's gi. Goku  
smiled and hugged back.  
" Aww, you're welcome little Veggie. " Goku smiled, " After all, you never really got to say goodbye to your home and  
now that you have this piece of your real home's backyard, you really don't have to. "  
Vegeta remained silent and squeezed a little tighter momentarily. The larger saiyajin giggled in response.  
" Oh God, I'm going to blow chunks. " Chi-Chi moaned, a pale-greenish tint to her face.  
" You didn't know Goku did this for him? " Bulma said, surprised, " Why even _I_ didn't know about it, and Dr Briefs  
is my FATHER! " she exclaimed.  
Chi-Chi walked over to the still-hugging saiyajins, " Goku! " she whispered frantically, " What, are, you, DOING! "  
" Holding my little Veggie cuz he's all emotional over getting some of our homeplanet back. " Goku responded.  
Chi-Chi smacked herself on the forehead, " Goku, what don't you get about the term "Valentine's Day"! You're supposed  
to be giving everybody cards and candy and flowers like you did last year!! Not bring the Ouji pieces of his blown-up planet!  
What are you trying to DO! Get into the spirit of gift-giving or COURT the smelly, evil little Ouji!!! "  
Goku looked at her, deep in thought. He bent down slightly and sniffed Vegeta's hair, " HEY! Veggie does not SMELL!  
At least not BAD anyway! And he may be little but he's definately not evil! " he tapped Vegeta on the shoulder, " Right,  
Veggie? " Goku smiled warmly. The smaller saiyajin looked up, teary-eyed.  
" Namba wahkuh arigato, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta squeaked out in his native tongue, trying very hard to keep any tears  
from slipping out his eyes.  
" See that Chi-chan! Veggie LUVS me! " Goku said cheerfully, then picked the ouji up with one arm and capsulized his  
gift with the other, " We can't just leave your backyard out in the living room like that Veggie. I'm sure you'll think of  
a nice place to put it and the medal and the pillow once we're done eating pastries with the others, oh-kay? " he explained  
comfortingly, " Because if I know my Veggies, they always think best on a full-tummy! Am I right? " Goku playfully held  
Vegeta out and away from him, " Hmm? " he closed his eyes, smiled, and cocked his head.  
" ... "  
" I'M RIGHT!!! " Goku squealed, grabbing and hugging Vegeta against him again. He made his way up to the stairs,  
" Hey Bulma, do we have any strawberry cheesecake for my favorite little buddy? "  
" Umm, yeah. I'll go, show you where I put all the cakes. " Bulma said, slightly confused as she climbed the stairs  
ahead of them. The trio turned the corner.  
" Chi-chan! Hurry up! You'll miss all the food and me and Veggie will eat everything on you! " Goku teased.  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes and grumbled, climbing the stairs, " Something tells me this is going to be one of those  
days... "  
  
/dl  
  
" Heh-heh-heh, I love Valen--err, Veggietine's Day. " Mirai Trunks said as he walked by pushing a wheel-barrel filled  
with letters from many female fans he had never met before, " Sometimes I feel like a movie star.. " he smirked.  
" Sometimes I feel like I'm going to end up just like Muten Roshi. " Yamcha frowned as his shoulders sank, " I never  
get any love-letters and now that Bulma's with Vegeta I'm going to be single FOREVER!! "  
" Who said there was anything wrong with bein single forever? " Oolong inquired, cocking an eyebrow.  
" YOU'RE A PIG! OF COURSE IT MAKES NO SENSE TO YOU!! HOW MANY FEMALE PIGS DO YOU SEE WALKING AROUND WEST CITY!! "  
Yamcha exclaimed.  
" Actually, quite a few. " Oolong grinned, holding up a letter, " Look at this little baby. "  
Yamcha gawked, " YOU! Even YOU got a letter!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!! Why don't I just get myself an oddly-shaped  
cane, a pair of sunglasses, and shave my head bald right now! " he mocked.  
" Hey, you pickin on me? " Roshi said from at the buffet three feet away from them. Yamcha sweatdropped.  
" I mean, even Kuririn is married now! He's FOUR FOOT something! HE HAS NO NOSE!!! I am of normal height and have  
all my organs intact!! "  
" That could be questionable. " Juuhachigou said as she walked by with a drink.  
" Juuhachigou, can I ask you something? How can you get married to Kuririn! "  
" Well, for one thing he's not a pig like you two are. " she commented, then left.  
" Hahaha, " Oolong laughed, " --hey, is that an insult? "  
" Please! "  
" No. "  
" PLEASE! "  
" No. "  
" Come on Bura! I have a plot and Goten's my sidekick so he needs to come with me! Besides who will I blame this on  
if something goes wrong! " chibi Trunks exclaimed.  
" Well you're gonna have to take the blame yourself then because Goten is my valentine for the day. " Bura pouted,  
then smiled at him, " Right Goten? "  
Goten was sitting next to her eating a humongous chocolate heart, " Mmph-mmph! "  
Trunks sighed, " Oh forget it. " he grumbled, walking off. The chibi froze infront of the window on the fourth floor  
room, " It's a u.f.o! " he gawked quietly. The ship was in a deep navy and gold colors, " Goten? " he said while keeping his  
eyes fixed outside, " Goten! " he hissed in a whisper.  
" HI TRUNKS!! " Goten waved to him from across the room, then continued eating the candy Bura supplied him with.  
Trunks sweatdropped.  
" Hey little buddy, feeling any better? " Goku asked as he sat next to Vegeta at one of the tables, " Are you done  
making those happy-sounding squeaky noises? " he smiled.  
Vegeta nodded, almost back to normal if not for his brief twitches of glee. The ouji was eating a large piece of  
cheesecake while Chi-Chi sat across from Goku and Vegeta.  
" So you were telling the truth, but you were lying too? " she said to Goku.  
" No! I told you I went somewhere to train for the weekend, and I was training because the ship is built for that.  
And I was going to find the perfect Veggietine's Day gift for Veggie. " Goku nodded, then turned to Vegeta, " And did I  
succeed? " he said sweetly. The ouji smiled; still shaken; and nodded, " I *wuv* my widdle Veh-gee, Chi-chan. " Goku said in  
a baby-voice while tickling Vegeta's arm. The smaller saiyajin tried to ignore it. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes and prepared to  
kill Vegeta on the spot.  
" *Ding-Dong*! " the doorbell rang from downstairs.  
" I'll, get it. " Chi-Chi gritted between her teeth, then got up and grabbed Gohan by the back-collar, pulling him  
out of his conversation with Videl, " Gohan! " she snapped, " You make sure your Toussan and the evil, stinky Ouji never  
leave this room until I return from answering the door. GOT IT! "  
" Uhh, h--hai Kaasan. " Gohan said, slightly confused. Chi-Chi let go and left the room, then made her way until she  
got to the front door. The doorbell ringing calmly yet repeatedly.  
She opened the door, " Yeah, whadda you want! "  
" Onna. Hello and happy "Veggietine's Day". " what looked like Vegeta wearing a black training suit, gold-tipped  
boots, and gold and white lined saiyajin shoulder armor and cape said; smirking, " Didja miss me? "  
" ... " Chi-Chi's eyes bugged out of her head, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " she  
pointed at him in terror, her hand shaking. Vegeta pointed upward. Chi-Chi turned her head that way and shrieked again to see  
a large, very familiar spaceship, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--AHH AHH AHH AHH AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! "  
" CHI-CHI! "  
" CHI-CHI! "  
" CHI-CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!! " Goku, along with the rest of the gang, came running down the stairs, everyone in a  
panic that something terrible had happened to her. Vegeta, on the other hand, merrily strolled down the steps whistling a  
content little tune. Goku sweatdropped at the sight.  
Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder to see the Vegeta in the normal, yet dyed pink for the holiday, outfit; then back at  
the one wearing the same expression but with the outfit mentioned earlier.  
" It's been a long 5 years, hasn't it Onna? " the caped Vegeta spoke up, " Well, 5 years in MY time, anyway. how long  
has it been since I saw you last, hmm? Six, seven months I think? "  
Chi-Chi stepped to one side so the group could see the other ouji. She pointed to him while her bottom left eyelid  
twitched nervously.  
Everyone gasped in shock with the exception of Goku who let out an eager-sounding squeal.  
" MORE VEGGIES FOR ME!!! "  
" NO YOU DON'T!! " Chi-Chi shouted, sounding frightened this time. The caped Vegeta blinked at Goku as if the squeal  
seemed unnatural, " HE'S EVEN MORE EVIL THAN THE ONE STANDING NEXT TO YOU!! DON'T YOU DARE GET ANY CLOSER TO THIS ONE!! HE'LL  
WARP YOUR FRAGILE LITTLE MIND!!! " she scholded him.  
" No I won't, Kakay, come here. I'd like to see you. " the caped Vegeta said calmly, holding out one of his hands.  
The larger saiyajin let out a shy little giggle, looking down at his feet, slightly embarrassed.  
" *A-HEM*! " a noise came from below Goku that sounded like a familiar attention-getting cough. Goku looked down to  
see the smaller saiyajin glaring up at him.  
" *AWWWWWWWW*!! Lookit you! " Goku awwed at present Vegeta, picking him up under the arm. The ouji sweatdropped,  
" So! Other Veggie, I have not seen that costume bee-fore. That means you must be from the future! " he deduced.  
The caped Vegeta clapped for him, " Good job, Kakarrotto. Very good job. " he humored Goku, who grinned widely in  
response, " Here, have a cookie! " future Vegeta held out a chocolate-chip cookie.  
" WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! " Goku let out a happy noise, then grabbed the cookie and ate it whole.  
Present Vegeta sweatdropped, " Baka. "  
" GOKU!! Why are you eating that! Who knows what that EVIL Ouji put in there! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" I thought _I_ was the "evil ouji". " present Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, confused.  
" YOU ARE! HE'S JUST EVEN EVILLER BECAUSE HE'S THE ONE WHO WON!!! " she screamed. Everyone stared at her, then in  
shock at future Vegeta who only nodded in response.  
" What?! " Bulma gawked, " How could he have-- "  
" Easy. I'm from 105 years in the future. You're all dead; except Kakay and I that is. " the ouji explained.  
" A hundred---YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE BAKA "KAKARROUJO" THING BY DECIDING TO TEASE ONNA AND SAYING  
KAKARROTTO WAS YOUR OUJO!!! " present Vegeta struggled out of Goku's hold, then hopped down and stomped over to his future  
counterpart, " How DARE you say something like that!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH SINCE KAKARROTTO FIRST  
HEARD ABOUT SOME FUTURE ME NAMING HIM MY _PRINCESS_!!!! "  
" Of course I do, I'm from the future, I went all through this already. " the future ouji nodded, causing the present  
one to sweatdrop, " Besides, Kakay IS my princess. " he rattled off cooly.  
" WHAT!!! " Vegeta screamed while Goku geared up to make another squeal. Bura pulled on Goku's pantleg.  
" Oh Kakarroujo it IS true! The Toussan with the cape says you really ARE his ~*oujo*~ and he luvs you! " she said  
happily.  
" Heehee...heeheehee..... " Goku grinned excitedly, letting little giggles escape through his teeth every once in a  
while.  
Present Vegeta twitched at the over-eager expression on his peasant's face and promptly pushed his counterpart  
outside, " May I speak with you for a moment. " he narrowed his eyes.  
" Alright. " future Vegeta shrugged casually.  
The present one cleared his throat, " For starters, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!!! " he screamed in the other  
ouji's face.  
" Well, it's been a good five years in space and Kakay and I decided to use the time-travel device on the ship to  
annoy Onna for a day. " the future ouji shrugged, then smirked, " It gets very peaceful up there without the joy of rubbing  
it in Onna's face of the fact that I've won, you know. "  
" Well WHY DID YOU PICK TODAY!! Do you have any idea what today is! It's "Veggietine's Day". " they both said in  
groaning unison. Present Vegeta blinked, " Kakarrotto still calls it that? "  
" Yup. "  
" "Veggietine's Day". "  
" Uh-huh. " the future one sighed.  
" Not VALEN, VEGGIE. "  
Future Vegeta nodded.  
" Well that's just great! 100 years and Kakarrotto is still acting like Kakarrotto. " the present ouji groaned in  
annoyance.  
" No, actually mine's much nicer. " a fairly large grin creeped up on future Vegeta's face, " Kakay calms down more  
each time one of the bakas in that house croaks. AND, since I'm the only one left, Kakay is especially careful with me. He  
can't let anyone hurt me, but it's still very clear to him that I'm definately in-charge. " the caped one boasted.  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see Goku still in the house through the open door behind him, bouncing up and  
down eagerly while making excited noises, " "definately in-charge", huh? " he said skeptically.  
" HI VEGGIES!! " Goku waved to them. Present Vegeta waved back in a slightly sickened manner while the the future  
one smirked and waved harkeningly.  
Vegeta whispered to the future version, " Between you and me, Kakarrotto doesn't REALLY become the saiyajin no oujo  
in the future, right? "  
" I'm afraid that question will be left to be answered another time. " future Vegeta replied.  
" You're not gonna tell me, are you? " the present said flatly.  
" Nope! "  
" THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!! "  
" I told you already, to bug Onna. " future Vegeta explained, " Now if you'll excuse me-- " he said, walking past  
Vegeta.  
" Where's Kakarrotto? "  
" Hmm? " the future saiyajin looked over his shoulder.  
" You're me. I wouldn't time travel from the future without Kakarrotto along for the ride. Where is he. " Vegeta  
said suspicously.  
" Oh. Up there. " future Vegeta pointed above them. The younger ouji looked up and nearly fell over to see the  
gigantic spaceship, " If I'm correct you're not even finished in the planning stages for this beauty yet, are you? "  
Present Vegeta's jaw hung open, " ... "  
" MY Kakarrotto is inside. I told him to stay put. He's much safer in there. Besides, he's very shy with anyone but  
me and I'd prefer if he stayed in the ship. "  
" KAKARROTTO!? "SHY"?! " Vegeta gawked in disbelief.  
" LITTLE VEGGIES! " present Goku grinned, latching an arm onto each of them, " Come inside and have pie with me! We  
have plenty for future Veggie so there is no need to worry! "  
Future Vegeta put a finger in each ear, twitching, " I forgot how loud you were. "  
" Aww, thank you, future Veggie! " Goku smiled, " Now come eat with us! The food is good and so am I! " he let go of  
them and went back inside.  
The future ouji mused, " Ah, my sweet, sweet Kaka-chan... "  
Vegeta smacked him across the back of the head, " Cut that out!!! " he exclaimed, embarassed, " It's humiliating!  
Except if it's me doing it, then it's oh-kay. "  
" But I am you-- "  
" --OH SHUDDUP!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Tell me about my room on the pretty spaceship again, future Veggie? " Goku sighed contently, listening intently  
upon the older, yet seemingly unaged ouji's tale of their wonderful spaceship and all the amazing places he and Goku's future  
counterpart had gone to.  
" What haven't I told you yet. " future Vegeta mumbled, trying to think of something he hadn't said that yet that  
still wouldn't endanger his own timeline, " AH! The gandana! I haven't told you about the gandana yet! " he perked up.  
" The "food storage"? " present Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, translating the word to english from saiyago.  
" Hai! There's an entire room in the ship with gandanas covering the walls. We even have a special technology that  
clones the food you've finished eating already so we don't get hungry if the ship stalls; of course that never happens, but  
you need be safe you know. " the ouji explained.  
" Heeheeheehee. " the larger saiyajin giggled.  
::A room full of refridgerators. Probably Kakarrotto's idea:: present Vegeta mentally rolled his eyes.  
" It was your idea to put it in. " future Vegeta said to Goku.  
::Thought so:: Vegeta added.  
" I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. " Chi-Chi growled, sitting across the table next to Gohan, Videl,  
Yamcha, and Bulma.  
" Aww Chi-Chi, I'm sure Son-san's fine. " Videl spoke up.  
" LOOK AT HIM!! HE'S SMUSHED IN THE MIDDLE OF A OUJI SANDWICH!! " Chi-Chi shouted, pointing to Goku, who was indeed  
sitting between the two Vegetas.  
" I doubt the Vegeta from the future would do anything to endanger his timeline so he probably won't try anything. "  
" Then why is he here in the first place!!! "  
" Oh, no particular reason. " future Vegeta smirked, listening in on the conversation, " I'm just here to, you know,  
wish you all a "Happy Veggietine's Day". It's been very long since I've seen any of you, especially like this. "  
" Oh future-Toussan your cape is so pretty! " Bura mused, hugging onto the soft, black material.  
" Why thank you B-chan! " the ouji smiled, " You know, Bura's very lucky. She outlived everyone else in this  
household with the exception of Kakay and I. "  
" HA! " Bura pointed at chibi Trunks and laughed.  
" I hope she's forced to GUM her food when she gets old. " Trunks grumbled to Goten, who only laughed at the thought.  
Chi-Chi got up out of her seat and walked over to Goku and the two oujis, " Go-chan, honey, why don't you come to  
the kitchen with me and you can help make some brownies. " she offered, pushing the oujis to either side away from Goku.  
" You really mean it! _I_ get to help Chi-chan COOK something! " Goku grinned, leaping to his feet and hugging her,  
" Oh wow Chi-chan! You NEVER let me be your cooking assistant! " he said with big sparkily eyes. Chi-Chi smiled at him.  
" Sure you can help me, Go-chan. There's so many people that with you as my assistant we can get the brownies done  
in no time. " she explained.  
" YAY!!! " Goku cheered, " I LUV COOKING WITH MY CHI-CHAN!!! " he said, then looked over at the two Vegetas,  
" Normally Chi-chan doesn't let me cook with her because she says I eat and burn everything! " he said happily.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped and shook the frightening memory of the last time she let Goku help her cook something, ::There  
were chicken parts EVERYWHERE!:: she mentally shuddered, recollecting. Chi-Chi looked over to see both ouji smirking evilly  
at her, knowing very well the larger saiyajin's cooking skills were; aside from killing something, putting a stick through it  
, and holding it over a fire; leaving much to be desired, ::However if it'll get him away from the two oujis over there I'll  
brave teaching Goku how to use the oven..again:: she took the eager Goku's hand and the couple went into the kitchen.  
" Heh-heh-heh, it's fun to watch Onna squirm over this. " future Vegeta snickered, then turned to the present one,  
" Don't you agree? "  
" Hai... " Vegeta trailed off, " I STILL want to know about the future Kakarrotto though. " he folded his arms.  
" *Beep*beep*! *Beep*beep*! " something started beeping loudly in future Vegeta's pocket. The ouji pulled out what  
looked like a PDA without a keypad and set it on the table.  
" What's that? " Bulma said, interested.  
" One of many communication devices aboard the ship. The majority of them were taken with us when we first left Earth  
and were designed by you. " future Vegeta explained.  
" Wow! When do I make this thing! " Bulma smiled, " And, what is it? "  
" I don't remember how long ago you made it, but it's purpose is to relay messages by speaking them into it. The  
screen shows the speaker's words on the machine's counterpart. Like walkie talkies, only with text. " future Vegeta said  
while reading the message of what looked like scribbles to Bulma. The smaller saiyajin chuckled, " Kakay misses me. He's  
getting lonely up there, not to mention worried. "  
" Since when does Kakarrotto speak saiyago! " the present ouji said, surprised as he looked at the lettering.  
" Since I taught him. It's his favorite language now, uses it more than english. " future Vegeta boasted, then  
pressed a small button on the device, " Kakay, parasu ya que podinga los zabetos. " he spoke into it. The words appearing on  
the screen below the previous statement. Vegeta's in a darker blue than Goku's.  
" Kakay I am doing fine and will be back soon. " present Vegeta translated for the others.  
The larger saiyajin in the ship smiled with relief at the reply and spoke up again, " Kasinki momomo lawe peh dahdo?  
Peno yo, V-sama! "  
" It's too quiet and and scary without you up here, please hurry, V-sama. " Vegeta again translated the message to  
his future self, then paused, " "V-sama", eh? " a smirk covered his face. He turned to his counterpart, " May I speak to  
Kakarrotto? "  
" Why? "  
" I want to know why he's addressing you respectfully rather than with the titles of "little buddy", "little Veggie",  
or, "Vedge'ums". " Vegeta twitched on the last name.  
" Because I'm in charge, that's why. I am Kakay's ruler. Besides, he likes that name for me. " the future ouji  
grinned contently, " Infact, now that Kakarrotto can speak saiyago, he has many new names for me. "  
Present Vegeta groaned as several different ways to say "little buddy" in saiyago ran through his head. He bent over  
the machine and pushed his future self to the side. Vegeta pressed the small button on the machine, " Kakarrotto, this is  
the "Veggie" from the present time period. Can you hear me? " he said in saiyago.  
Future Goku bolted to attention as he stared at the message on the device, " Heeheeheehee... " a slight blush covered  
over his nose, " Hai, "Veggie". " Goku chuckled at the word on the screen, then started to press the button on the device  
only to stop at the last second with a big smirk on his face. He got up out of the plush seat he was sitting in and left the  
room.  
" Kakay? Kakarrotto? KAKA-RROTTO CAN YOU HEAR ME!! " present Vegeta said, annoyed as he continued to yell into the  
device without any reply.  
" HERE I AM VEGGIE!!! " present Goku said excitedly, poking his head around the corner of the kitchen. The large  
saiyajin was covered in globs of fudge brownie mix. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Oh God. " he groaned, then slapped himself on the forehead, " The other Kakarrotto is probably doing the same thing  
up in that blasted ship right now. "  
" Kakay knows to work the machine, Vegeta. " his future self looked insulted, " He does it all the time, maybe he  
went to the bathroom or something. We did have a rather large breakfast. " he turned from annoyance to musing at the gigantic  
feast the two saiyajins had eaten earlier, " Ahh, it was delicious. "  
" *dingdong*. " the doorbell rang softly.  
" NOW what! " present Vegeta groaned exasperatingly.  
" MORE VEGGIES HERE TO MEET ME!!! " Goku said excitedly from the kitchen.  
" Oh no you don't! " Chi-Chi snapped, grabbing him by the collar.  
" I wonder how many more Veggies have come to celebrate Veggietine's Day with me? 2? 3? MAYBE EVEN 10! " Goku said  
eagerly.  
" *dingdong* *dingdong*. " the doorbell continued to ring softly, " *dingdong**dingdong*DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG*!!!"  
the bell started ringing loud and excitedly. Everyone in the house sweadropped as the ringing suddenly stopped.  
Present Vegeta sighed and walked up to the door and opened it slightly, " Hello---OH. " the ouji froze as something  
suddenly shut down in his brain.  
" Heehee, Yo wa, "Veggie". " the figure at the door said sweetly, bowing slightly before the ouji. Vegeta gawked at  
Goku, or what looked like Goku. There stood the saiyajin at the door that looked exactly like the one in the kitchen with the  
exception of a few things. For starters, this Goku was wearing a cream-colored robe with very long sleeves like the red one  
the ouji had seen his mother wear on occations, including the small golden Bejito-sei emblem on the left chest. The sleeves  
were a pale pink color with gold trim around the end. The saiyajin also had on a pair of pink slippers and the kicker was the  
silver, official saiyajin oujo crown that was handed down generations sitting plopped on the peasant's head.  
" YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!! " Vegeta screamed in confusion, " VEGE-- " he paused when he noticed the look of  
confusion also on his future self, who was unable to see what was behind the door due to it was only open a crack. Vegeta  
narrowed his eyes, then closed the door and stepped outside infront of the other Goku, " Kakarrotto. " he nodded suspciously.  
" Nambata popula wasri "Kakay", wehpa musa pe na ai so, no Ouji-sama. " the saiyajin said politely, smiling at him.  
" Fine. "Kakay". Hello, I am this present time's Vegeta. " the ouji held his hand out to shake future Goku's. The  
larger saiyajin looked at the gloved hand for a moment, then fell to one knee and held the ouji's hand against his cheek.  
Vegeta visibly paled.  
" I am honored to see this you again, "Veggie". So sweet and naive and stupid. " he cuddled against the glove. Vegeta  
twitched.  
" WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!!! " the ouji screamed, yanking his hand away, " I'm sick of this horribly played out joke!!  
I know as well as you do that you're the same Kakarrotto as the one back inside the house; only 105 years older! "  
" ... "  
" AND _YOU'RE_ SUPPOSED TO BE THE NAIVE AND STUPID ONE!!! NOT ME!! " Vegeta added.  
" Bamu kwapa "sweet". " Goku corrected him.  
" Hai.... " Vegeta trailed off, starting to feel slightly uneasy, " Uh, why don't you come in? "  
" I would love to come in with you, "Veggie". " the larger saiyajin said sweetly, taking Vegeta's hand just as the  
ouji opened the door to Capsule Corp's living room. The ouji quickly pulled his hand out of Goku's nervously.  
::This is a joke. It HAS to be! Kakarrotto is just a very good actor, that's all. The other me said he was here to  
pull Onna's leg so this must be his revenge for her travelling to the future and messing up his plan!:: Vegeta nodded to  
himself, pleased with the answer he had come up with.  
" Hello V-sama! " the larger saiyajin said happily, walking inside, " Plopapa ni whistu! Boba nane saa ce, deh na  
no-- " Goku froze to see about a dozen pairs of eyes staring at him in shock. The entire group instantly stopped everything  
they were doing. He started to breathe faster as a look of nervousness covered his features.  
" Hey everbody! Look what I found! " present Goku said excitedly as he walked out of the kitchen, covered in even  
more blobs of chocolate fudge brownie mix, " SPRINKLES! " he happily held up the bag of multi-colored pastry decorations. The  
saiyajin paused as he noticed everyone had gone silent and had their backs towards him, " Uhh... " Goku cocked his head, then  
looked up only to stare directly at his identical counterpart across the room, " Hey....it's me. " he said blankly. Goku  
looked at the bag of sprinkles, then smiled at the other him and bounced across the room to him, " HI! I'm Son Goku! You must  
be me from the future! We're makin brownies, wanna help! " he grinned widely. Future Goku staring at him as if trying to  
recognize him, " I even found rainbow sprinkles! And I know that if you are me you just luv rainbow sprinkles on your  
brownies and ice cream! "  
" ... " Future Goku glanced around at each person in the room, an uncomfortable feeling of paranoia wrapping around  
him. He backed up slightly.  
" Future Toussan! " the older Goku felt a tug on his robe and looked down to see chibi Goten, who was eating a  
chocolate bar, " Do you want to snack with us? " he grinned.  
The large saiyajin felt tears well up in his eyes and fell to his knees, then hugged Goten tightly, " WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "  
" G--Goku? " Bulma said, cautiously approaching only to have him latch onto her too, still wailing. She sweatdropped.  
Goku let go of them both and ran over to the others, hugging each of them.  
" Toussan--are you--oh-kay? " Gohan squeaked out, now the one being presently hugged.  
" I MISSED YOU!!! " Goku bawled, " I MISSED EVERYBODY SO MUCH AND NOW YOU'RE ALL BACK AND I'M SO HAPPY!!! " he sobbed  
loudly. Gohan cocked an eyebrow at future Goku's unmistakable new accent. He let go of Gohan and walked over to present  
Vegeta, smiling tear-eyed at the ouji.  
" Oh no you don't. You already creeped me out once so far in this chapter, I'm not letting you do it again. " Vegeta  
held his hands up in defense. The future saiyajin bent down and looked musingly at Vegeta.  
" Aww, "Veh-gee~~" I missed you very much most of all. "  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously, " You try to kiss me and I swear I'll punch you, Future Kakarrotto or no Future  
Kakarrotto. "  
" Heeheehee. " future Goku laughed at the ouji's threat, then hugged him tightly, " MMM~~~!!! Veggie always got so  
squirmy when I hugged him. " he remembered fondly; Vegeta indeed trying to squirm out of the hug.  
" Umm, excuse me? " future Goku felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see his present self staring down at him,  
" That's my Veggie. Yours is over there. " he pointed to future Vegeta, who looked like he was about to have a headache.  
" V-sama! " future Goku brightened up even more at the notice of the other ouji, then turned back to the one he had  
trapped in an embrace. A bright red, yet very annoyed Vegeta grumbled to himself. Future Goku reached down towards the ouji  
only to get slapped across the face by Vegeta's tail.  
" DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO "SMOOCH" ME!!!! I'M NOT ENDING UP ALL MUSHY AND KAKA-FRIENDLY LIKE I DID LAST VALENTINE'S  
DAY !!! " he screamed.  
" "Veggietine's Day". " both Gokus corrected him at once. Vegeta sweatdropped and squeezed his way out of the hug.  
He wobbled back and forth a bit, breathing heavily.  
" YOU'RE BOTH BIG BAKAS! _YOU_ FOR WEARING THAT RIDICIOUS COSTUME TO TRICK ME AND _YOU_ FOR, FOR, COVERING YOURSELF  
IN PASTRY MIX!! " he shook his fist in the air at them.  
Present Goku laughed while the future one smiled widely and cocked his head at Vegeta.  
" I forgot how much I really liked it when Veggie got all flustered. " future Goku smirked as he watched the ouji  
stomp across the room, ranting to himself about mind-boggling peasants, " It's very..alluring. "  
" You talk funny. " present Goku said. His future self sweatdropped, " And you got a weird accent. Like the one  
little Veggie gets when he starts yelling stuff in Veggie-ese. "  
" Saiyago. "  
" Yeah! That. "  
" V-sama; MY Veggie; and your Veggie in 105 years; taught me how to speak his native language. He taught me many  
things about our homeplanet. He even used the dragonballs to wish it and all the good saiyajins back! Of course V-sama is  
letting his parents continue to rule over it for the time being though. " future Goku explained while looking around at the  
group, who were still slightly shocked by his presense, " V-sama is the sweetest person in the whole wide world and we love  
each other very much! " future Goku giggled. Future Vegeta waved to him.  
" ... " present Goku cocked his head, " My little buddy's a good person too. LOOK! He gave me chocolates!! " he held  
up a near-empty box of candy, then burped, " What did you get this Veggietine's day from your little Veggie? "  
" It's a surprise. " future Goku said eagerly, " I am not supposed to unwrap it til later on today! "  
" I bet it's something niiiiice. " present Goku turned in future Vegeta's direction, speaking in a sing-song voice.  
" It iiiiiis. " the future ouji replied in the same tone.  
" SHUDDUP!!! " a very flustered Vegeta screamed angrily at the top of his lungs.  
" Oh you're not even in the room anymore! What do you care! " Bulma exclaimed.  
" Hmm? " Chi-Chi poked her head around the corner; also covered in globs of fudge, then gasped at the two Gokus,  
" GO-CHAN! " she ran over to future Goku and hugged him, " You're still in one piece! " she turned to her Goku, " He finally  
remembered me just as the ship was taking off! " Chi-Chi sniffled, " It was so sad! I tried all day and night to get future  
you to remember who I was after he had been brainwashed by that evil Ouji over the years and he finally called out "Chi-chan"  
as the ship was about to leave! " she looked back up at future Goku, " You remember that, don't you, my poor lonely Go-chan."  
Chi-Chi sniffled, then froze as she felt something wiped off her shoulder. Chi-Chi glanced over to see future Goku taking  
globs of fudge mix off her sleeve and eating it. Her face flushed a bright red, " Uhh.... "  
" I KNOW! Chi-chan is the one who makes good food! " Future Goku smiled as he was hit with another blast of memory  
thanks to the taste of the pastry. Chi-Chi laughed excitedly, " But V-sama makes the yummiest snacks of all. " he smirked at  
the future ouji only to have Chi-Chi slap him across the face, " Oww! "  
" Hahaha! " present Goku laughed, then pouted, " Hey! Chi-chan that was mean of you! He's me! "  
Chi-Chi glared at him, then turned back to future Goku to see the saiyajin now in tears. Chi-Chi froze. An enraged  
pair of eyes were burrowing through her skull from behind Goku.  
" DON'T.....HIT HIM. " future Vegeta snarled venomously at her.  
" He was saying something that sounded inappropriate!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Goku? Say something "inappropriate"? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow. Chi-Chi turned her attention to present Goku, who  
was at the moment bouncing a chocolate from his box on his nose, then catching it in his mouth.  
" Bet you 5 bucks he can't do it with 2. " Yamcha said to Kuririn.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Not THAT Goku! THIS ONE! The one that's been living under the Ouji's care for the past 50,  
60 years!!! "  
" Kuso Onna! " future Vegeta spat angrily at her as he comfortingly led the still-crying future Goku over to a nearby  
couch and sat down together. The larger saiyajin sobbing onto Vegeta's shoulder as he took something out of his pocket, then  
took off his gloves and squirted some of the substance into his hands, " It's alright Kakay, don't cry. " the ouji said  
kindly as he rubbed some of the moistorizer from his hands onto the side of Goku's cheek that had been slapped, " You'll be  
all better real soon, I promise. I won't let Onna hit you again. And Onna won't decide to try and hit you again, RIGHT? " he  
directed an annoyed gaze at Chi-Chi, who was sputtering somewhere between anger and bewilderment.  
" Uhh, yeah. " she blinked.  
" See Kakay, everything's alright. " the smaller saiyajin finished, then gave future Goku a tight squeeze before  
putting the jar of lotion back into his pocket, " Ai shiteru, Kakay-chan. "  
" I'm gonna puke. " Chi-Chi turned a pale greenish color. She suddenly felt something holding her hand and looked  
over to see present Goku examining it closely.  
" WOW Chi-chan, when did you train to get strong enough to hit me like that! " present Goku looked very impressed  
with her, " I mean, you've slapped me before but I've never cried about it, and definately not on the first shot! This is  
amazing!!! I guess you wanted to put your full power into it because he's got a 105 more years of training under his belt  
than I do but WOW!!! "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Goku, I didn't hit him that hard. I barely even hurt him with how much stronger he is!! The  
problem is he's a big baby because the Ouji spoiled you silly after all of us were gone!! "  
" That would explain those nice fancy gloves future me's got. " Goku thought outloud, " But he's crying just because  
you slapped him!? I don't do that!! " he pouted, folding his arms in embarassment, " ...OH! I get it now! " he grinned, then  
teleported over to where the future saiyajins were sitting, " You're just all heartbroken cuz you think Chi-chan doesn't love  
you cuz she slapped you! Well that's all wrong, future me! Chi-chan does a lotta rash things when she's mad. Heck, she's  
gotten turned into an egg by Buu and stepped on because she slapped him! Just like little Veggies have short tempers  
sometimes, Chi-chan has her own temper too, but she still loves you, just like she loves me. "  
Chi-Chi looked upward and mumured, " Thank you, God. "  
" Yeah but, but it, " future Goku sniffled.  
" Hmm? " Goku cocked his head, " It what? "  
" IT HURRRRRT!!! " the future saiyajin wailed. Goku fell over.  
" WAHHH!! " he twitched, " Future Veggie say something!! " Goku jumped to his feet.  
" I can rub you somewhere too if you need it. " future Vegeta offered, " Your hands, your arms, etc. "  
" Well....my little Veggie never really does give me rubdowns.... " Goku trailed off.  
" THE BROWNIES ARE DONE!!! " Goten's excited voice called from the kitchen.  
" OH BOY THE BROWNIES!! " Goku grinned, blocking the two future saiyajins completely out of his mind and rushed off  
into the kitchen, " BROWNIES BROWNIES BROWNIES!!! " he chanted eagerly, skipping away. Goku stopped suddenly and shouted  
at the ceiling, " LITTLE VEGGIE! COME DOWN AND EAT BROWNIES WITH US FOR THEY ARE DONE!!! "  
" NO! " Vegeta snapped, " I REFUSE TO COME DOWN THERE WITH THAT CONFUSING ALTERNATE KAKARROTTO AND THAT MUSH-SPEWING  
ALTERNATE ME SITTING IN MY LIVING ROOM!!! " he yelled from inside his bedroom.  
" I thought this was our living room. " Dr. Briefs said to his wife, confused. Bunni shrugged.  
" So we're "alternates" now? " future Vegeta chuckled, " Sounds like something I'd say. Such denial. "  
" Well, maybe if Veggie wants to be a lil poopyhead on Veggietine's Day two years in a row I may have to call Cu and  
see if there are any magical arrows a-vailable for little Veggie tummies to-- "  
" --let's eat. " Vegeta said quickly, walking past Goku and into the kitchen. Goku looked off in the direction the  
ouji had come from, then upstairs where Vegeta had just shouted from inside.  
" I am very, VERY confused. " Goku sulked.  
" HURRY KAKARROTTO OR YOU WON'T EAT AT ALL!! " Vegeta snapped with impatience. Goku grinned and entered the room; now  
leaving the two future saiyajins alone in the living room.  
" How's your cheek feeling Kakay? Any better? " future Vegeta said to the larger one in his native tongue.  
" Haha! " future Goku laughed cheerfully, then gave the ouji a hug and got up off the couch. Vegeta blinked as he  
watched the larger saiyajin's expression go blank. Goku walked curiously and quietly towards the sounds of the kitchen. He  
peeked inside slightly to watch in awe.  
" Come on Veggie! Have a brownie! " present Goku grinned, holding one up to the ouji.  
Vegeta twitched at the greenish blotches all over the object, " Uhh, no Kakarrotto, I'd rather not. "  
" Pleeeease? They're so yummy! " Goku tossed half the brownie into his mouth. Vegeta nearly gagged.  
" I AM NOT EATING ANYTHING _YOU_ CREATED, KAKARROTTO!! "  
" Well if you're not going to eat then you better just leave Ouji. " Chi-Chi shrugged, " No point in you being here  
if all you're going to do is insult my poor Go-chan's, err, interesting cooking abilities. "  
" Veggie is not insulted by my brownies! " Goku gasped, then looked down at Vegeta, " Are you, Veggie? "  
" Of course not, Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta smirked in a mock-tone, taking a brownie from Goku's pile off the table,  
" Infact, they smell VERY delicious. "  
" Reeeeaaaallly, Veggie? " Goku's eyes widened excitedly.  
" If it smells that good, why don't you eat it? " Chi-Chi snickered.  
" Maybe I will. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, then looked at the grotesque brownie, " Oh dear God... " he  
mumbled. Vegeta glanced back up at Goku, who was watching him w/big sparkily eyes and an eager little smile on his face.  
Vegeta twitched, then shoved the brownie in his mouth only to instantly spit it back out a second later. The deadweight  
brownie fell straight through the floor, creating a fairly large hole.  
" WOW! That was so cool, Uncle Veggie! " Goten said, dashing over to the hole in the floor. Vegeta was busy making  
gagging noises as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth.  
" ... " chibi Trunks also stared at the hole, then grinned cheesily at Bulma, " Hey Kaasan, can me and Goten have the  
rest of Son-san's brownies? "  
" For what? " she said suspicously.  
" ...nothin. "  
" Aww, I can't give you ALL my brownies, Trunks. " Goku laughed, " They are to be shared between EVERYBODY!!! " he  
exclaimed, " Right guys!? "  
The rest of the group looked over at Goku; their cheeks puffed from stuffing their faces with the batch of brownies  
Chi-Chi had made. Goku sweatdropped.  
" Blehhhh... " Vegeta waddled past the group, disgusted by the odd aftertaste of the brownie. Future Goku smiled at  
the group from where he was standing.  
" Oh calm down, Vegeta. It can't taste that bad. " Bulma laughed. The ouji looked at her incrediously.  
" HA! Have you even tried one of these things! They're DISGUSTING!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Hahaha. " Future Goku chuckled, then frowned. The rest of the group seemed to be having so much fun, " Present me's  
so lucky. Gohan, Goten, the meanie-lady, Bulma, even...Veggie. I miss them all more than he ever could. " he sniffled, " I  
wish I could have them all back like that just one more time. I could have my old house back and all that good meat the  
meanie-lady cooks and having Veggie come over for surprise visits and-- " he trailed off as he focused on his present self,  
" --hmm... " future Goku trailed off with a slight smirk on his face. He waited until everyone was eating, then gracefully  
walked into the room, " Pardon me. " future Goku nodded politely at his present counterpart, who was in the middle of  
stuffing a brownie into his mouth, " May I have a word with you, Go-ku? " he smiled, cocking his head.  
The saiyajin looked over at his future counterpart, who apparently hadn't used his Earth name in so long as to forget  
exactly HOW to pronounce it.  
" Oh-kay. " Goku blinked, then got up. He shrugged to the others and followed his present self out into a nearby  
hallway.  
" Go-ku, how would you like to see the inside of V-sama's spaceship? " his future self asked innocently.  
" You mean _I_ get to see what future Veggie's spaceship looks like and play inside it and take a tour! " Goku  
grinned.  
" Hai. Would you like to go? "  
" YEAH!!! " Goku hooted, " --but not now. "  
" WHAT!!--I mean, WHY?! "  
" Because I gotta finish eating my brownies. " he pointed over his shoulder into the kitchen.  
" Come on, Go-ku-kun, you can eat brownies anytime! How many chances are you gonna get to tour a giant spaceship  
assembled by your little buddy himself!! " future Goku explained.  
Goku grinned at the thought of what sort of rooms could be in the ship, " I bet little Veggie's got a whole room  
fulla snacks and toys to play with! And a really big kitchen! And a bathroom! And a, and a, a whole bunch of other neat  
Veggie-related stuff!! " he waved his arms in the air excitedly, " I CAN'T WAIT! Let's go, future me!!! " he cheered, racing  
to the front door. Future Goku grinned sneakly in the kitchen's direction where the rest of the gang was eating.  
" Perfect. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Behold! The crown jewel on the scepter of space!! V-sama's SHIP!!! " future Goku announced proudly as they stood in  
the middle of what looked like the biggest, most lavish living room present Goku had ever seen.  
" ...WOW, all this stuff belongs to LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku said with surprise.  
Future Goku nodded, " V-sama is VERY special to me. Just like I'm special to him. V-sama wanted to create this ship  
so that both of us would be as comfortable as possible. We make a VERY good team. "  
" I told MY Veggie that once but he just turns red and makes twitchy noises. " present Goku said while looking  
through a beautifully-crafted vase, " Kinda like a half-broken lawnmower. " he chuckled.  
" Well I'm sure _I_ could get your Veggie to understand. " future Goku smirked, " It's all in how you present things,  
you see. " he led present Goku; who was still looking around in awe; towards a nearby wall, " For example. This may look like  
an ordinary coat closet. " he said while holding his arm up behind an unassuming present Goku's head, " But in fact, " he  
smacked the back of present Goku's head, instantly knocking him unconsious. Future Goku opened the door and dragged him  
inside, " It IS just an ordinary coat clost! " future Goku said cheerfully, swapping his long white gloves with present  
Goku's wrist-bands. He completely swapped their outfits until he was the one wearing the gi and his unconsious, present  
counterpart donned the pink and white robe, accessories, and crown. Future Goku shoved his present self into the closet and  
locked the door. He dusted his hands off and smirked in the closet's direction, " Good-night, Go-ku. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Wow, I forgot how nice my gi used to look! " future Goku said as he stood infront of a mirror near the entrance to  
the ship. He looked back at the closet he had locked the other saiyajin in, " I'm really sorry I had to do that, Go-ku.  
Please forgive me, we can switch back later. I just, really miss my family and friends, that's all. " he turned back to the  
mirror and adjusted the gi sash, " Not to mention that grumpy, challenging earlier version of Veggie! " future Goku grinned,  
" Oh boy I can't wait see him again! He seems like he's a challenge in EVERYTHING! " the large saiyajin said, teleporting out  
of the ship and back to the front door where he walked inside. Future Vegeta had fallen asleep on the couch. Future Goku  
smiled, " Poor V-sama, he's so tired from the long flight here. Time travel's one thing, but flying half-way across the  
universe just so you time travel to the right planet is tough. " he thought outloud, sympathetic.  
" Goku! Is that you? " Kuririn said from in the kitchen. Future Goku bolted to attention.  
" Hai! It's, it's me K--- " the saiyajin's eyes widened as he mentally dusted off several memories in search of his  
friend's name, " Kuri--Kuririn! "  
" ... " Kuririn cocked an eyebrow at Goku, then shrugged, " You feelin oh-kay, Goku? "  
" Oh I'm just fine! " Future Goku said happily.  
" Ha! You're not the one who ate those baka BROWNIES! " Vegeta grumbled, walking by while holding his stomach. His  
stomach was groaning in pain from Goku's first brownie and the oddly-hard pastry hadn't even made it to Vegeta's stomach.  
" Poor baby. " future Goku said comfortingly as he bent down and rubbed the ouji's stomach, " We'll make it all  
better, I promise. " the larger saiyajin smiled warmly, then noticed Vegeta's stomach was glowing bright red. He looked up to  
see the ouji's face and arms also the bright red color. Vegeta had a shocked look on his face, " OH! I mean, uhh... "  
future Goku trailed off, " Poor little Veggie! " he said while trying to ditch his slightly unditchable saiyago accent.  
Future Goku grabbed the ouji and gave him a hug, " I, I am sorry that you are in pain. "  
Vegeta slipped out of the hug, an uneasy expression on his face, " ..right, err....thanks Kakarrotto. "  
" Noopa la queba, Veggie. " Future Goku bowed.  
" ...what did you say? " Vegeta looked over at him, bizarro-ed out.  
" I said, you're welcome, Veggie. Umm, future me taught me to say a few phrases in saiyago while he was giving me a  
tour of the ship. " Future Goku fibbed.  
" Great, now YOU can understand every word that comes out of my mouth too! " Vegeta sarcastically remarked.  
" Where IS that other Goku? " Bulma asked as some of the group left the kitchen.  
" Oh! He had to, he was sleepy so he showed me how to let myself out and he took a nap inside the ship. That's where  
he is now. Heh-heh. " Future Goku laughed nervously.  
" Alright. " Bulma said, dismissing it, " I would've liked to talk to him though. So many things to ask him. I KNOW  
Vegeta; even a future one; wouldn't be nearly as open with expressing what adventures you two have been on in the past 100  
years-- "  
" --105 years. " Future Goku corrected her.  
" --105 years together, especially with whatever you two did in space. As much as you can get along sometimes, I  
really can't picture you living together. Not without someone else along with you to mediate anyway. " Bulma explained.  
" Oh, I'm sure future Veggie and future me get along just fine. Future me seems really happy. " Goku smiled, " Just  
being all alone with V-sama, traveling through space without a care in the world, being able to really communicate with each  
other... " he trailed off, musing.  
" Yeah well don't count on me doing THAT with YOU for a while. " present Vegeta grumbled, annoyed.  
" Sounds like he told you a lot, Goku. " Bulma said.  
" Haha, well, if you can't trust yourself, you can you trust, right? " future Goku gave another slightly nervous  
laugh.  
" Hn.. " Vegeta looked down at his stomach, suspicous and paranoid at the same time.  
::OH!! Veggie's almost onto me!:: he thought, then gulped.  
" Goku! " Chi-Chi shouted at him, also leaving the kitchen.  
" Ye--yes, Chi-chan? " future Goku stammered.  
" Goku, Goten's gotten himself sick on your cookies. " Chi-Chi groaned.  
" Heh-heh, he ate some of the cookies, and now he's tossing them! " Trunks laughed. Goku stared at him, " You know,  
'toss your cookies', 'blow chunks', hurl? "  
" OH! " Goku observed.  
" Come on, Go-chan. We're going across the street to get some medicine for Goten's stomach. " Chi-Chi sighed as she  
took his hand and led him to the door.  
" A--across the street? " future Goku looked around the room and stared at the sleeping Vegeta and the slightly ill  
one, " You, you mean me, going across the street, with V-sa---Veggie saying here? Without me? " he felt fear starting to  
hang over his head, " All alone without V-s---Veggie to protect me? "  
" Goku, stop babbling about the Ouji! Our son's sick and being that he became sick by eating your cookies, YOU have  
to help me get the medicine for him while Gohan keeps him from throwing up on anything important. " Chi-Chi explained to him  
as she dragged him out of the house. Future Goku's pupils widened as he felt everying closing in on him while watching the  
front door slowly close, " Veh-veh-veh-veh- " he stuttered, terrified as he watched the house 'shink' as he walked across  
the street with Chi-Chi, " VEGGIE-TAHH!!!! " future Goku screamed suddenly.  
" GOKU SNAP OUT OF IT!! " Chi-Chi yelled, slapping him across the back of the head. Future Goku looked around to see  
the world hadn't ended and the house was only a dozen feet away. He smiled, slightly relieved, then yelped, ::Oh no! What if  
V-sama leaves by the time I get back from getting this medicine! I can't do that to him!!! I can't let him go without telling  
him what I'm doing first! He'll be so worried about me, I won't be able to live with myself if I were to accidentally break  
V-sama's heart like that:: Goku thought, ::V-SAMA!!!:: he sent a psychic message to the smaller saiyajin, conking him out of  
his sleep.  
" Huh? " future Vegeta sat up and yawned, ::Kakay?::  
::V-sama! We need to stay for just a couple more hours! Goten got food-poisoning from eating present-me's cookies and  
I'm helping to get some medicine for him so he can get better:: Goku explained.  
::Oh, *yawn*! Alright, Kakay. I could use some extra sleep anyway. It was such a *yawn* long drive here:: future  
Vegeta thought in a sleepy voice, making future Goku smile.  
::Sweet dreams, V-sama:: future Goku thought quietly, sensing Vegeta slipping off back into his nap again, " I feel  
much better now! " he said outloud, happily.  
" Good. " Chi-Chi said, thinking he was talking to her. Future Goku flushed with slight embarassment, " Now you go  
that way and I'll go this way. The medicine could be in either the health section or by the vitamins. " she told him,  
pointing Goku to head left while she went off in the right direction, " If you don't find it we'll meet each other by the  
cash registers in 10 minutes. "  
Future Goku watched nervously as Chi-Chi disappeared from sight, then looked over at the many, huge eisles and gulped  
; facing left, " Help. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
3:15 PM 3/30/2003  
END OF PART ONE!!  
Vegeta: (blinking) Wow, you sure chose an awkward place to end it.  
Chuquita: Yeah, well, I WAS gonna end this chapter with Future Veggie taking off in his ship unknowingly with the wrong Goku  
unconsious inside it, but the story started moving slower in the middle and by the time it started to speed up again the  
chapter was getting to large to my liking so I just added this scene and cut it here.  
Goku: I hope nothin bad happens to future me while he's in the super-market; even though he did knock me unconsious and  
swapped clothes with me in order to take my place.  
Vegeta: (groans) Kakarrotto, NO ONE could take YOUR place. Not even a you from the future.  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Really little Veggie? ~*That is so sweet of you to say*~  
Vegeta: (flushes bright red) I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE _THAT!!!_  
Goku: (sweetly) Aww, I bet lil Vedge'ums did!  
Vegeta: (twitches; still bright red) Somebody help me...or change the subject, either one is fine!  
Chuquita: (happily) Oh-kay! (subject-changer) Did you know the episode I parodied in my last fic "Scrambled" is going to air  
in dub form this Wednesday? (april 2nd) It would've aired tommorow but they're having some "Monkey Madness April Fools Day"  
thing on Cartoon Network.  
Goku: (grins) They should air the episodes where, me, Veggie, and Gohan all turn into giant were-apes!!  
Chuquita: Yeah, but CN's just airing other stuff with monkeys in it instead.  
Goku: (pouts) Oh. I like it when Veggie goes were-ape. He's the only one who's little brain still has control of his body,  
unlike Gohan and I.  
Chuquita: (looks over at Veggie) Yeah, that's kinda weird how he does that.  
Vegeta: (big mysterious grin)  
Goku: Heehee.  
Chuquita: (sigh) Did you know that as I write this we're on the verge of the very last week of new dbz episodes EVER?  
Goku: (eyes water) Really?  
Vegeta: There's still one next Monday that's been pushed over because of this baka April Fools Day thing.  
Chuquita: I can't believe it's ending though....  
Goku: (sniffles) (squeaks out) Anime me says bye-bye to little Veggie-ums for the very last time when he leaves with Uub.  
[looks over at Veggie] (wails) VEGGIE HOLD MEEEEEE~!!!!   
Vegeta: (yelps) NO! No-no-NO--- [Goku latches onto him, sobbing] (twitches)  
Chuquita: And the only thing we have left to look forward to after this is GT.  
Goku: (still crying) With the Veggie CLONE!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Chuquita: [pats Goku on the shoulder] (comfortingly) There there.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You both still think he's a clone, huh?  
Chuquita: It heals some of the pain of GT Veggie's physical and psychological mutation along with his new placement as  
near-unimportant to the main cast.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Well, I guess that makes I, "Z Veggie" very important.  
Goku: (sob) I'LL NEVER LET GO VEGGIE! I'LL NEVER LET GO!!!  
Vegeta: (twitches more violently) (bright red) Kami help me...  
Chuquita: Well, I'm sort of oh-kay about it ending. I am gonna miss having new episodes though. (perks up) But that's why  
there's fanfiction! Well, one of the reasons there's fanfiction. I still get to follow along with the stories I'm reading  
so it's good :)  
Goku: [feeling better yet still holding Veggie against him for dear life] (smiles) AND we found out about the oekaki!  
Chuquita: Oekaki's are little ms-paint type programs I've seen samples of on some japanese dbz sites, and I finally used  
one that an english site that was recommended to me before by somebody for the doujinshi they had there.  
dragonball-doujinshi dot com! While you have to be a member to view the doujinshi itself (I'm a member) Anybody can use  
the oekaki. BUT the rules say it has to be a dbz doodle and nothing really bad in it. It's like the most simplistic type  
of fanart possible (& that's a good thing :D) You click 'paint', then draw your picture with the mouse and send it in!  
So far I've drawn a Veggie-plushie, Goku with his tail, Veggie with his tail, and Veggie in his "badman" shirt.  
Goku: Heehee, I love that shirt.  
Vegeta: I HATE that shirt.  
Goku: (grins) Veggie just hates it cuz it was ~*pink*~.  
Vegeta: (grumbles)  
Chuquita: Oh, and for anybody who hasn't red "Be My Veggietine" or "Veggie Wins?!", here's a short reminder thing.  
B.M.V: Veggie hated Valentine's Day because he didn't know what it was and when found out didn't like the idea of a holiday  
celebrating "mush". He tried to seclude himself from the others but Goku gets Cupid to shoot a love arrow at a sleeping  
Veggie which inadvertantly causes Veggie to become all mushy with everybody. They track down Cupid, get an antidote. The  
End.  
V.W: Veggie and Chi-Chi argue with each other if Goku will or will not end up on Veggie's side after Chi-Chi dies (humans  
have shorter life spans) Chi-Chi uses Mirai's time machine to find out (thanks to Veggie dare-ing here) She ends up 100  
years in the future where near-everybody is dead and Goku is living at Capsule Corp (which is now Veggie's castle) with  
Veggie as his suppose-ed oujo (we never find out if he really does end up with the title or not) Future Goku has literally  
blocked out memories of everyone else because it hurt him too much after they all died and is basically Veggie's loyal  
saiyago-speaking compainion until Chi-Chi tries to help him remember who she is and the rest of the Z gang.  
Goku: TA-DA!!!  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) "Ta-Da"?  
Chuquita: And now you know what's going on!  
(all three pause)  
Chuquita: And now it's time to go!  
Goku: (happily) Until chapter 2 that is!  
Chuquita: (clasps her hands together) If anybody has any copies of english dbz movie 6, japanese dbz movies 7, 8, 9, 12,  
and 13, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE contact me!! (begging)  
Vegeta: (smirks) Ahh, it is only once the computer data has been lost that we know what on it that was not saved was  
most important.  
Chuquita: (still in begging position to audiance) And that would be all my sub and dub Buu episodes and sub & dub movies.  
I made a list but I don't have it on this computer. I know I'm missing the dub ones "Time Struggle" "Trapped Forever"  
"The Birth of Gotenks" "The one where Gohan meets up with Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks right after his mystic power is done"  
and "Fusion of Rivals where Goku begs Veggie to fuse with him".  
Goku: (grins) Can I say the subs?  
Chuquita: (sigh) (smiles) Yeah, sure.  
Goku: WHEE!! (Mr. Announcer Guy) The subs we are missing are sub episodes 268, 269, 273, 274, 275, 276, 279, 280, 281,  
282, 284, 285, 286, 287, and 288!!!!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (to Chu) Well, you were busy last summer...  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Heh-heh-heh. I got my dubs from dbzvortex and dbziscool but I think they only have the newest  
ones there now. My subs were originally from dragonball arena (with the exception of 273 and 274 which Sholio sent me  
originally for my episode parody of them last May) and my movies were from dragonball arena too. I MAY be able to get  
the movies back since they're still currently alternating movies each week. But if you have ANY copy of the subs and dubs  
mentioned; I don't care how big the file is; if it works on Realplayer, Windows Media Player, Quicktime, heck even  
MusicMatch, PLEASE send me a copy or give me a URL for it.  
Goku: Our barron mean-computer-guys-reformatted computer and us beg of you.  
Chuquita: Most of my doujinshi that wasn't from ebay but from db doujinshi can be re-loaded but I really MISS my eps.  
Goku: (happily) The first 10 customers get a free subway sandwich!!  
Vegeta: WE'RE the customers, baka! (shakes his head)  
Goku: Oh.... (cheerful) SUBWAY! EAT FRESH!  
Chuquita: I prefer McDonalds, Wendy's and Burger King.  
Goku: Heehee, wouldn't it be funny if there was a planet called Burger and all the residents were little french-fries  
and they were ruled over by a giant cheeseburger and hotdog!  
Vegeta: (to Goku) Getting hungry, aren't you Kakarrotto?  
Goku: YES I AM! [holds up credit card] Would little Veggie care to join me in some eating dee-lights?  
Vegeta: (surprised) Is that ONNA'S credit card?  
Goku: (grins) Yes it is! (pouty) I'm not allowed to have my own.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Suddenly I have an unattainbale desire to eat mass quantities of food. COME KAKARROTTO! TO THE SNACK  
BAR!!!  
Goku: (cheers) HOORAY!!!! 


	2. Kaka'switch l milkshake madness

5:03 PM 3/31/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from Shounen Jump #5  
Kuririn: N-no way..!! Why is HE a s-super saiyajin...?! I thought you had to have a "pure heart"!  
Veggie: My heart IS pure...pure EVIL!  
  
Special Thanks Spot: LCP, Miyanon, Nekoni, tsukino_usagi00, Kyokochan83  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
[Goku and Chu giggling]  
Vegeta: (grumbles) No respect at all.  
Chuquita: Heh-heh, we're, sorry.  
Goku: (still giggling) I just can't see little Veggie as "pure EVIL!". HAHAHAHA!!!  
Vegeta: (twitches) YOU HAVE NO IDEA, KAKARROTTO!! AT ONE POINT IN MY LIFE ENTIRE GALAXIES TREMBLED IN FEAR AT THE MERE  
MENTION OF MY NAME! THE WORD ALONE COULD BRING APOCOLYPSES UPON MASS PLANETS!!  
Goku: Heeheehee, "Veggie"? (big grin)  
Vegeta: (flatly) NO, not "Veggie". VEGETA!!  
Chuquita: Aww, leave him alone, Vedge. It's just hard for Son-kun to imagine you as some evil villain who blows up planets  
and such. (shrugs)  
Vegeta: (sighs) It's hard for Kakarrotto to imagine ANYTHING.  
Goku: HEEEEE~~~  
Chuquita: (looks at TV) Well, another episode has come and gone.  
Vegeta: This one went pretty fast too. (squints) HEY! THEY CUT ME OUT OF THE ENDING!!  
Chuquita: What?  
Vegeta: I'M IN THE END OF THIS ONE! I'm behind the tree and I call the rest of you "fools"!! THEY EVEN ENDED THIS VERSION  
WITH _ONNA_ FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! And where's that annoying dub narrator!  
Chuquita: They cut it there because Funi doesn't want the world to see what Goku's butt looks like. (I've seen the sub)  
Vegeta: Oh, yes, Kakarrotto's rear end is ILLEGAL now!  
Goku: (pouts; looks over his shoulder at his butt) WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!!  
[Chu and Veggie sweatdrop]  
Chuquita: Your butt didn't do anything, it was just the fact that you mooned EVERYBODY in the gang for a good two minutes  
or so.  
Goku: (sniffle) My behind is an illegal citizen now? My poor tushie!  
Vegeta: (uncomfortable) Can we talk about something that's NOT Kakarrotto's butt!!  
Goku: (feeling bold) You know what, Veggie! Maybe I should get ontop of this desk and moon everybody RIGHT NOW! [climbs out  
of his seat]  
Vegeta: (shrieks) AHHHHH!! KAKARROTTO DON'T!! [tries to plunk him back in his chair while glowing bright red]  
Chuquita: Oh my....  
Goku: Why NOT!  
Vegeta: Because you can't do that sort of thing HERE either!  
Goku: But, but Chi-chan says I have the cutest tushie of all.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That's because she's your wife. Not many people know what your butt looks like, Son-kun.  
Goku: (grins) They would if they hadn't cut the ending to the episode!  
Vegeta: (buts in) AND my cameo!  
Goku: You know what, Veggie!  
Vegeta: (groans) Oh here we go again.  
Goku: If I'm not allowed to moon everybody on tv, or in the audiance, maybe I'll just go into the bathroom and show my tushie  
THERE!  
Chuquita: You're...not allowed to do that either....  
Goku: (sighs) Ohhh.. [slumps in his chair] (smiles, suddenly gets up and leaves the set)  
Chuquita: (curious) Where's he going?  
Vegeta: Hopefully somewhere beyond my field of vision.  
Goku: [leaves the studio]  
Chuquita: [walks up to the door and pales when she finds his gi next to it] Oh dear God, tell me he isn't out there.  
Vegeta: [walks up next to her with a black blind-fold on] I wouldn't know....I'm blind.  
Chuquita: ... [looks over at him]  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: OH YOU ARE NOT! Now take that off and help me find Son-kun before he gets arrested for indecent exposure.  
Vegeta: ...I'm not removing the blindfold until Kakarrotto his clothed again.  
Chuquita: (sighs) Do you want to get him back here or do you want to be in the awkward position of us paying bail money to  
get a nakee Goku out of jail?  
Vegeta: ...you know, when one sense is blocked, the other four are supposed to re-emburse for it.  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) Fine, you can track him down with your sense of smell, 'bloodhound'.  
Vegeta: [picks up something and sniffs] Ahh, I found a clue.  
Chuquita: Those're his boxers.  
Vegeta: AHHH!!! [drops them to the ground and runs to the bathroom holding his arm out and screaming "unclean"]  
Chuquita: Well, here's part two.  
  
Summary: It's Valentine's day again and this time our favorite little ouji's prepared for any mushy onslaught Goku can throw  
at him. But when his future self makes a surprise visit to tick off Chi-Chi, can Veggie save himself from being embarassed by  
his other self? And when future Goku decides to switch places with the present one to be with his family again, will Veggie  
be able to switch them back before his future self and present Goku travel too far into deep space to be found? And how did  
Veggie end up with a bag of dirt as a Valentine's Day gift? Find out!  
  
Goku: [out on a freeway somewhere 10 minutes from the studio] BEHOLD! I AM A SUPER SAIYAJIN 2 AND PROUD OF MY TUSHIE!!!  
DO NOT TURN AWAY FROM THE NAKED TRUTH!!! (pauses, giggles) Heehee, naked, heehee, truth.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Wow, look at all these eisles.... " future Goku murmured as he wandered around the grocery store, " I don't like  
this, what if I get lost and V-sama can't find me and I'm stuck here forever and--- " he paused and sniffed the air as a  
wonderful aroma entered his nose. Goku wandered off in the direction of the smell, " MMmm, yummy! "  
  
/dl  
  
" That'll be 17.50. " the man at the counter said as Chi-Chi handed him the money and took the medicine, " Boy lady,  
you've been comin in here a lot lately. What happened this time? "  
" My husband baked cookies that taste like cement and my kid ate them. " Chi-Chi said bluntly, " Speaking of which,  
where is Goku? He should've met up with me five minutes ago! " she exclaimed, walking off. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes and  
tried to sense Goku's ki, a talent she had gotten fairly better at, yet still lacked in a variety of places, " Ah-HA! "  
Chi-Chi walked down a few eisles, then ducked inside one, " Alright Goku you better have a pretty good explination for-- "  
she froze in shock. There was future Goku sitting on the ground in the perfume eisle, spraying himself with one of the  
bottles. He turned to Chi-Chi and his eyes widened like a deer in headlights.  
" Goku---WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! " she exclaimed. There were other various expensive perfume bottles strewn about the  
eisle around him.  
" Umm....I was starting to smell really bad so I thought I'd make myself....not, smell really bad? " future Goku gave  
her a cheesy smile.  
Chi-Chi groaned and slapped herself on the forehead, " As bizarre as that sounds, I sadly believe you. " she relented  
, " Now let's get out of here before Goten's intestines choke to death on those blocks of doom you fed him! " she said,  
grabbing Goku's wrist, walking out.  
" Unbelievable! " Chi-Chi sighed, " And the PERFUME EISLE of all places! You don't even WEAR perfume! OR cologne! "  
::Kuso! I didn't used to wear it, did I!:: future Goku thought to himself as they left the store, ::That was V-sama  
who got me into it:: " Uhh, I thought it would be neat if I smelled like some of the foods I eat! " he grinned cheesily at  
her.  
" Since WHEN do you eat lilacs? " Chi-Chi said flatly, pointing to the fancy bottle Goku was still holding.  
" Uhh....heh-heh, oops. " he laughed nervously, then smiled warmly at her, " If it's any consolation, Chi-chan. I  
really missed you. "  
" ... " she stared blankly at him, " But you were only at the other end of the store. "  
::DOH!:: " But, but it's true anyway. I never felt worse in my entire life than when you went away. " future Goku  
said sadly, hugging her from behind, " It was like, everything got all empty inside and I had nothing left to rely on....if,  
if V-sama hadn't been there with me that day I don't know WHAT I would've done! I really loved you, Chi-chan. " he sniffled.  
" Heh-heh-heh...oh Go-chan.. " Chi-Chi blushed a light red, " That's so sweet of you..... " she mused, not really  
paying attention, " --wait, did you say "V-sama"? "  
" ! " future Goku bolted to attention, " Of course not, Chi-chan! You're just hearing things! Having two Veggies  
around today is just getting to you, that's all. " he explained.  
" Oh. Good. " Chi-Chi smiled with reassurance, " Well, let's get back. " she said, then smirked at him, " Think you  
can cross the street by yourself this time? "  
" .... " Goku stared at the hundreds of cars flying back and forth down the street. He grabbed Chi-Chi and teleported  
back into Capsule Corp instead.  
  
/dl  
  
" Hey! That's cheating! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " But, I forgive you. " she smiled at Goku, who smiled weakly back.  
::V-sama!:: the thought suddenly hit his mind as he looked over at the couch to see it now empty, " AHH!! future  
Veggie where are you!!! " Goku began to freak out.  
" Over here. "  
The larger saiyajin whipped around to see future Vegeta standing behind him, waving slightly.  
" OH FUTURE VEGGIE!! " he cried out in joy, latching onto him, " I was so worried!! "  
" You were, huh? " future Vegeta smirked, then grinned evilly at Chi-Chi, who let out a warning growl towards him.  
" Goku, let go of it. " Chi-Chi said, annoyed.  
" Ah, so I'm an "it" now. " future Vegeta mocked her, " How lucky can I get, eh Kakarrotto? "  
" Heeheeheehee. " future Goku laughed, only to falter when Chi-Chi started to growl at him also. He let go and sat  
down on the nearby couch.  
" So where's the other Ouji? " Chi-Chi asked future Vegeta suspicously.  
" I believe he's throwing up at the moment. The brownies really didn't agree with him. " future Vegeta said while  
smirking.  
" HE DIDN'T EVEN _EAT_ ANY!! " she exclaimed, " ALL HE DID WAS PUT ONE IN HIS MOUTH AND SPIT IT BACK OUT!!! "  
" The saiyajin palette is a very sensitive thing, Onna. " future Vegeta boasted.  
Chi-Chi shook her fist at him, " Yeah well that won't be the only thing feeling "sensitive" around here once I'm  
through with you, buster! "  
" NO! Chi-chan don't punch V--future Veggie! " future Goku gasped, " He can rip you into a million little pieces!! "  
his eyes started to water.  
" Aww, isn't that sweet! My Go-chan showing concern for ME for a change! " Chi-Chi said touched, then grinned  
victoriously at the future ouji.  
" Shimatta, Kakarrotto! " present Vegeta wobbled into the rom, shaking his own fist, but rather weakly as he still  
held onto his stomach in slight pain.  
Future Goku sweatdropped.  
" Veggie are you feeling any better? " future Goku asked curiously.  
" OF COURSE I AM, baka. I just spent the last five minutes throwing up into the TOILET! " he said with half-sarcasm,  
then sniffed the air, " Hnn... "  
" Uh, Veggie? " future Goku sweatdropped.  
" Something smells wrong here. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at future Goku.  
" Oh he wandered off to the perfume eisle in the supermarket and started spraying himself with random bottles and  
saying this way he wouldn't have to take a bath when he got home. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.  
Present Vegeta pinched his nose, " Here's a tip for you, Kakarrotto...it's not working. "  
" But I thought I smelled pretty... " the larger saiyajin pouted.  
" Speaking of pretty, look at THIS! " Bulma grinned as she walked into the room holding future Vegeta's walkie-talkie  
like object he had been using earlier, " It's astounding! And to think I invented it! " she mused.  
" Oh brother. " present Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" Bulma, have you seen Goten? I have some medicine for him. " Chi-Chi asked.  
Bulma sighed, " He's upstairs in the other bathroom, throwing up. "  
" Hai, he actually SWALLOWED those chunks of kaka-cement! " present Vegeta stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
" I can't help it if Goku's a lousy cook, Ouji!" Chi-Chi said, annoyed, " You and I on the other hand-- "  
" --happen to be very much the professionals at it. " Vegeta finished, smirking, " I'm still better at it than you  
are though. "  
" Don't push your luck, Ouji. I just gave you a compliment. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him.  
" Well, looks like you've done your good deed for the day then. " Vegeta replied, only to recieve a snort as Chi-Chi  
stomped up the stairs. Future Goku giggled at the sight.  
" Heeheeheehee, oh little Veggie you are so silly! " future Goku said to the present ouji.  
" Why yes, yes I am. " Vegeta said proudly.  
" I think I better go. " future Vegeta murmured to himself.  
" Huh? " future Goku paused and cocked his head towards him, " Al--already?! But V-sama!! "  
" Present Kakarrotto, if I were to stay here for too long I could interupt the time/space continuem. " future Vegeta  
frowned, " I'm not sure what that means, I didn't really pay that much attention to Mirai Trunks when he explained it, but  
it's something very bad. "  
" "Bad"? But--but what about you and me? " future Goku started to become worried.  
" What about "you and me"? You're not affected. Besides, my Kakarrotto is safely tucked away in our ship. " the ouji  
smiled warmly.  
" Heh-heh, yes. Of course. " future Goku laughed nervously as he watched the ouji head for the door. Beads of panic  
sweat dripped down his foreheadd, " Ehhhhh.... " he twitched, then grabbed onto present Vegeta's hand, whimpering slightly.  
Present Vegeta sweatdropped and pulled his hand out of the larger saiyajin's, " Calm down, Kakarrotto. It's not like  
I'm leaving too! "  
Future Goku smiled weakly at him, then turned to the future ouji, " V-sama. " he said beggingly. Future Vegeta turned  
around, standing in the doorway, " V-sama, you'll come back soon, won't you? "  
" ... " future Vegeta blinked a couple times, " Of course I will return, Kakay. " he said slyly, taking the larger  
saiyajin's hands. Present Vegeta visibly twitched in disgust, " And when I do I will bring you wonderful presents beyond  
compare. After all, you'll be in your own spaceship cavorting about the universe soon too. "  
" Hahaha, oh V-samaaa... " the larger saiyajin blushed.  
Future Vegeta felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see his present self glaring at him, annoyed, with his  
face bright red at the expression on future Goku's face.  
" Will you get out of here already and quit putting these ideas into the big baka's brain! He'll bug me till the end  
of TIME to travel across the universe NOW! " present Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Aww, I won't bug you, Veggie. " future Goku grinned, " Especially when I know it's already going to come true. " he  
mused.  
" OH GOOD GOD!! " present Vegeta exclaimed, " WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE IT _THIS_ _TIME_!!!! " he groaned, walking off  
" Oh, Veggie come see our future selves off! " future Goku pouted.  
" NO. " Vegeta said bluntly, sitting down on the nearby sofa and folding his arms in a stubborn pout.  
" Come on, Vegeta. There's no harm in it. " his future self said.  
" If it's such a big event why don't we just bring EVERYONE out here! " the present one rolled his eyes, " Oh, yes.  
We'll bring everybody out here and give you a big sendoff party and then you get to leave this little mudball while I sit  
here with MY time's Kakarrotto pestering me to do the same with him! " he said mockingly.  
" Does it really bother you that much? " future Vegeta said, surprised.  
" ...you don't really remember being me, do you? " the present one said flatly.  
" Well..no. I mean, not everything. " future Vegeta looked away, " A saiyajin can only remember so much. We may be  
a people with infinite physical strength, but even we can't remember everything that's happened to us before. We're supposed  
to die early on in battle anyway! Kakay and I are the oldest saiyajins in existance, less you count those born before us who  
we recently brought back along with Bejito-sei. " he rambled on.  
" Fine. Go then. " present Vegeta snorted.  
" Umm, Veggie, may I-- " future Goku began.  
" Yes, Kakarrot. You may see them off. " Vegeta sighed.  
" Heehee. Yay! " future Goku cheered. Vegeta looked at him bug-eyed, " Uh--I mean, _YAY_!!! " he said louder in a  
more simliar fashion to the present version of himself. The present ouji only looked at him oddly, then took out the tv  
remote and turned the television on.  
" Hmhmhm. That's me alright. " future Vegeta smiled in his younger self's direction. He then turned to future Goku,  
" Kakarrotto, you have reminded me of many things of the past. Some I am eternally grateful for, and some I would rather eat  
a poorly produced meat product instead of have knowledge of. "  
" I love you, V-sama! " the larger saiyajin chirped as future Vegeta walked up to the ship.  
" I'll see you soon, Kakay! " he waved to future Goku, who waved eagerly back.  
" I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN REAL SOON TOO, FUTURE VEGGIE!! " Goku shouted out to him as he flew up to a newly opened  
part of the ship and entered through there. The ship lifted off into the horizon, then disappeared in the same white flash of  
light Mirai's time machine made. Future Goku smiled upward, melancholy. He then turned to inside where everyone was in the  
other room, lauging and eating together. Present Vegeta sat infront of the tv, changing the channels in a grumpy manner.  
Future Goku smiled even more widely, " Yeah...sooner than you think! "  
  
/dl  
  
" OHhhHHHHhhhhHHhhh....where am I? " present Goku groaned, still partially blacked out. He did his best to sit up  
only to find he was sitting in a broom closet. He looked down at himself, confused, then gasped, " FUTURE ME'S PRETTY OUTFIT!  
HE KNOCKED ME OUT AND SWITCHED PLACES WITH ME!!!! " he panicked, gasping.  
" Oh Kah-keeee~~!! " a familiar voice said in a sing-song tone from somewhere outside the closet door. Goku took a  
deep breath.  
" Ohhhh! It's future Veggie! What am I gonna do! How am I gonna explain to him that his me abandoned him?! How am I  
gonna convince him this is all future me's fault! How am I gonna get him to let me out of here? " he paused, lost deep in  
thought when all of a sudden he heard knocking on the closet door. Goku yelped.  
" Kakay! Kakay what are you doing in the broom closet? We have robots to clean up all those messes for us! " Future  
Vegeta shouted through the door, " Now come out and have something to drink with me! "  
" Uh..... " present Goku blinked, " I can't! "  
" You...can't? " future Vegeta cocked his head, confused.  
" I can't because I'm stuck! " present Goku pleaded.  
Future Vegeta opened the extremely small broom closet and cocked an eyebrow at him.  
" I'M SAVED! " Goku announced cheesily. The ouji sweatdropped. He lept out and infront of future Vegeta, " Oh future  
Veggie I'm glad you got me outta there! I was getting closetrophobic! "  
" Claustrophobic. " future Vegeta corrected him.  
" You're afraid of Santa Claus? " Goku blinked. Future Vegeta sweatdropped again, " OH! Future Veggie there's  
something very important I have to tell you! It's about me, and the other me, and the clothes, and-- "  
" --chocolate milkshake? " future Vegeta said cheerfully, holding out a glass. Goku paused and smiled at the drink.  
He took it from the ouji, popped the lid off, and drank the entire thing down in one gulp.  
" MMMMMMmmmm!! THAT WAS YUMMY!! " he said cheerfully.  
" Kakarrotto are you feeling alright? " future Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" Eh--- " Goku thought for a moment, " Can I have another milkshake? "  
Future Vegeta shrugged and walked over to a nearby machine. He pressed a button and a glass fell down to the table,  
followed by a flow of chocolatey substance. He walked back over to Goku and handed it to him. Goku chugged the second shake  
down twice as fast, " AHHHHhhhhhh! I love chocolate! " Goku chirped, " Future Veggie, I have something to tell you-- "  
" --can it wait till after we eat, Kakay? " future Vegeta smirked, " I didn't have anything to eat back on Earth  
because I figured Onna'd try to poison me. I left her a few little presents though. "  
" Aww, that's nice little future Veggie. " Goku smiled, " What did you leave her? "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh. " the ouji snickered, " I'd rather not say. Now let's go have a snack before we both starve to  
death; which is highly unlikely. " he said, heading for a large kitchen table nearby.  
" Future Veggie seems very calm. " Goku said curiously.  
" That's because I have won, Kakay. I have won a long, hard, and enduring battle and came out the victor! " future  
Vegeta announced, " Plus I can't wait to hear the look on Onna's face when she takes a bite of those cookies down there! "  
he perked up.  
" Down the--- " Goku turned around and gasped. The gigantic wall of windows before him displayed the fact that they  
were now hovering millions of miles above Earth. The planet nothing more than a little blueish-green dot below them. The  
large saiyajin felt the breath sucked out of him, " --re. Wow......future Veggie...we're in space. "  
" Why yes we are, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta boasted, " Wave goodbye to the bakas down there. " he himself waved mockingly  
to the Earth, " And now, to eat! "  
Goku gulped as he continued to stare out the window, " Ohhh...Chi-chan's not gonna like this. She's not gonna like  
this at all. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Feeling better, Goten? " Chi-Chi asked her 7 year old son as he skipped down the stairs ahead of her.  
" I'm much better now, Mommy, thanks! " Goten chirped, reaching the bottom of the stairs, followed by Chi-Chi five  
seconds later.  
" HI ONNA! " the pleasant tone to Vegeta's voice across the room caused Chi-Chi to twitch, annoyed.  
" Whadda you want NOW, Ouji? " she said bluntly.  
" Oh, nothing. I just thought you'd like to come sit and watch TV with us. " Vegeta said innocently. Chi-Chi braced  
herself and walked toward the couch only to fall over when she saw a sleeping Goku leaning against Vegeta's shoulder as they  
both sat on the couch, " Well, would you look at that, Kakay? Onna tripped. " he smirked. Future Goku continued to snore  
softly in his sleep.  
" GET HIM OFF YOUR SHOULDER RIGHT NOW!!! " Chi-Chi snapped angrily.  
" Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. " Vegeta shrugged, chuckling, " Kakay leaned against me about 15 minutes ago and  
lulled off to sleep. When I try to wake him up he only pushes harder and that would inevitably cause me to end up squished  
between the pillows and 160-some pounds of Kaka-meat. "  
" ... " Chi-Chi glared at him.  
" ... " Vegeta smirked.  
" ... " Chi-Chi walked away and returned carrying a large crowbar over her shoulder.  
" ... " Vegeta paled and started tapping Goku on his non-squished shoulder, " Kakarrotto? Kakarrotto wake up, Onna's  
trying to kill your little buddy with a crowbar. " he said in a sing-song voice.  
Future Goku yawned, then looked up and let out a yelp as he saw the crowbar flying at him. He held his pointer finger  
out and easily sliced through the crowbar like butter until Chi-Chi was holding two smaller crowbars instead of one big one.  
Vegeta's jaw hung open while Goku got off the couch.  
" CHI-CHAN! " Future Goku shouted, " Be more careful when you are swinging things around, oh-kay? " the saiyajin was  
slightly impressed with the way supressing his saiyago accent was going.  
" Uh....uhh... " Chi-Chi looked down at the crowbar in shock.  
" WHEN DID YOU GET SO STRONG!! " Vegeta demanded, " I mean, STRONG-ER! "  
" Umm, I've always been strong, Veggie. " future Goku said, confused.  
" Hai, BUT NOW LIKE THAT WHEN YOU'RE RELAXED!!! " Vegeta exclaimed, then felt something hit him. He narrowed his  
eyes, " Kakarrotto, are you feeling alright? " he asked suspicously.  
" He's FINE, Ouji! " Chi-Chi said, grabbing future Goku by the ear.  
" Oww. " Goku twitched.  
" Sure, Onna. You just keep telling yourself that. " Vegeta said cooley, " Just don't call me when you snap in two. "  
" I'M NOT SNAPPING!!! " she snapped.  
" Heeheeheehee, "snap". " future Goku giggled, only to recieve a death-glare from Chi-Chi.  
" AND YOU SHUTTUP TOO! "  
" Ohh... " the large saiyajin pouted, ::Wow, it's just like how I remember it! Chi-chan hasn't changed a bit!:: he  
made a little mental smile.  
" SNAP HER ARM IN HALF, KAKAY! " the ouji rooted from the couch.  
" Oh brother. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, then entered the kitchen with Goku to help clean up. Bulma's mom, Bunni  
Briefs, was busy cleaning off the top of the oven while two platters of chocolate chip cookies at on the table.  
Future Goku sniffed the air, " Mmm, V-sama was in here. " he said quietly.  
" Hi Chi-Chi! Hi Goku! Would you both care to help me clean this up, we'll work a lot faster if there's more of us. "  
Bunni suggested.  
" Sure Mrs. Briefs. " Chi-Chi said, then looked over at the cookies, then at Goku who was ogling at the cookies,  
" May we try some-- "  
" Oh of course, dear. Knock yourselves out. " Bunni smiled, waving her hand, " I could've sworn I only baked one  
batch though. Very strange. "  
Chi-Chi, who had taken a cookie off the blue platter, held it infront of her open mouth and froze after Bunni had  
said that, " Goku, the Ouji's been in there the whole time, hasn't he? " she asked uneasily.  
" Hai! " Goku smiled in Vegeta's direction, " Why? " he said, confused.  
" Just asking. " Chi-Chi examined the cookie, then popped it in her mouth, " Not bad. Not bad at all. "  
" I'm glad you like them, Onna. " a voice snickered from the tray. Chi-Chi blinked and pushed the cookies off the  
tray and onto the kitchen table to reveal a screen featuring a grinning future Vegeta waving to them.  
" OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi yelled, " I THOUGHT YOU LEFT!! "  
" Oh, I did. I'm long gone along with Kakay by now. " future Vegeta said, ignoring her anger, " He just LOVES my  
cooking. That's one thing I won't let the bots do for us. I just have 'the gift', I guess. " he shrugged it off in modesty.  
" Oh you have SOMETHING alright. " Chi-Chi glared, then remembered something, " THE COOKIES?! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN  
THEM! You POISONED them, didn't you OUJI! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME SO YOU CAN TAKE _MY_ GOKU TOO SO YOU CAN HAVE A GOKU 2 FOR  
1 SALE, HUH!!! " she accused him.  
Future Vegeta laughed, " Bwahahaha, Onna that's ridiculous. Why would I want a second Kakarrotto can you tell me  
that? "  
" Oh I bet you'd have LOADS of fun with TWO of 'um, wouldn'tcha Ouji! TWO 'oujos' oh I'm sure you'd just "love"  
that! " she said mockingly, then folded her arms and turned her head in the other direction, away from him.  
" HI V-SAMA!!! " future Goku said eagerly, waving to him.  
" Hello, Kakay. " the ouji said sweetly, causing the larger saiyajin to giggle, " Judging from your reaction I'd say  
you were pretty impressed with me, is that true Kakay? Am I impressive? " he smirked.  
" Heeheeheeheehee. " the larger saiyajin's cheeks turned a bright pink.  
" Oh brother! " Chi-Chi groaned, " Not him TOO, now! " she pointed at future Goku while looking upwards.  
" No, Onna. This has nothing to do with Kakay. " future Vegeta said, catching her attention again, " Call this a  
little retribution for the treatment of your time's Kakay's baking skills. If you wanted him to know how to bake you  
should've taught him, the way I taught MY Kakay recently. He can make simple dishes but nothing extravagant like I can  
create. " he explained, then grinned evilly, " Those cookies you just ate, every one on that tray has a laxative baked into  
it. "  
Chi-Chi's face went pale.  
" You're going to be crapping yourself for the next four days straight! " future Vegeta laughed at her, " Actually it  
could be anywhere from 3 to 7 days. It all depends on whatever you've eaten in the past couple days. " he observed, nodding.  
" OUJI I'LL KILL YOU!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" Ah, baka Onna. You cannot kill me. For not only am I 105 years into the future of Earth, but I am not even ON  
Earth. Kakay and I are in outer space drifting far above your miserable little mudball of a planet. " future Vegeta chuckled,  
" There is no possible way for you to get to me now. Why do you think I left without warning like that. " he cracked his  
knuckles, " It's so much more entertaining to watch you squirm from afar. Besides, thanks to these brilliant little openers  
of time and space I can now watch what's going on in the past and future as much as I could watch a tv show. " the tray  
floated upward until it was right-side up, " And I'm sure this particular program will be most entertaining to view. " future  
Vegeta snickered.  
" YOU EVIL LITTLE JERK OF A OUJI I'LL SLAUGHTER Y--- " Chi-Chi froze, feeling something churning painfully in the  
lower region of her body.  
" Ah, it looks like it's about time for that laxative to kick in. " future Vegeta looked over at the watch on right  
hand, " Enjoy your stay in the bathroom, Onna. You may be a while. " he said, then watched her nearly fly up the stairs to  
the second floor bathroom, " BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
" What's so funny? " present Vegeta cocked his head as he got off the couch and walked over to the others in the  
kitchen, " And why does that sound like me laughing? "  
" Future Veggie put a laxative in the cookies and Chi-chan ate some so now she's in the bathroom painfully pooping it  
out. " future Goku explained, pointing to the stairs, then at the hovering tray with the screen built in.  
Vegeta looked over at his future self, " Is this true? " he asked curiously.  
" Yes, yes it is. " future Vegeta nodded.  
" ... " the present one grinned, " I'm going to get my camera and take pictures. "  
" Present Veggie don't do that! It's mean! " future Goku exclaimed.  
" Let him go, Kakarrotto. " the future ouji replied, " After all, I did that part already. The photos proved to be  
very entertaining once I got them developed. "  
" Oh. " future Goku pouted, then froze as the present one walked up from behind future Vegeta on the screen. The  
present saiyajin was chewing a large wad of bubblegum, " Uhhh... "  
" *POP*! " present Goku popped his bubblegum bubble, " HI OTHER ME!! " he said cheerfully, " Wow is future Veggie  
nice! He has his own milkshake machine and knows how to bake all kinda pastries that're even too hard for present Veggie to  
make! OH! And future Veggie's really good at video-games; be beat me 5 times in a row! " the large saiyajin excitedly rambled  
on, " And you should see the view--WOW!!! IT'S AMAZING!! " he squealed, waving his arms rapidly in the air.  
" ... " future Goku's bottom left eyelid twitched, slightly heart-ached.  
" DIE OUJI!!! " an enraged scream came from upstairs as Vegeta raced out of the bathroom, laughing maniacally while  
holding a camera in the air. A hurtled bathroom sink flew down after him. He neatly dodged it causing the sink to crash into  
the floor, sending cracks thoughout the marble-tinted object.  
" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! " Vegeta laughed, running past the floating tv-screen-tray and future Goku.  
" HI VEGGIE! " present Goku said eagerly from behind the screen.  
Vegeta screeched to a halt, then turned to the screen and cocked an eyebrow at it, " ...and when did you get in such  
a kaka-ish mood? "  
" Huh? " present Goku blinked.  
" You weren't acting like the Kakarrotto I know the entire time you were here and NOW you are all of a sudden?! " he  
exclaimed, " WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!!! "  
" I luv u, Veggie! " present Goku chirped. The ouji's face turned a bright red color. He twitched as the glow grew  
brighter.  
" KUSO! " present Vegeta snapped, stomping his foot and walking back into the living room.  
" Heeheeheehee, silly little Veggie! " present Goku giggled.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes suspicously, then looked over at future Goku, who grinned stupidly at him. A confused  
expression covered the ouji's face, " Something's very wrong here... " he mumbled.  
" What do you mean? " future Vegeta asked.  
" THE KAKARROTTOS! Don't they---I mean, when you first got here-- "  
" --yeah? "  
" --yours was acting, DIFFERENT than mine. " present Vegeta stammered.  
" You mean little Veggie thinks of me as his? " present Goku's eyes widened to enormous proportions, causing the  
ouji's face to flush bright red again, " THAT'S SO CUTE!!! " he sniffled, touched.  
" I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY, BAKA!!! " Vegeta screamed, then yelped as the saiyajin behind him picked him up and  
hugged tightly from behind.  
" Mmmm~~~ "  
" ... " Vegeta, still glowing bright red, looked up at future Goku, " Kakarrotto? "  
" **Hai, lil Vedge'ums**! " future Goku said sweetly, rubbing the ouji's tummy.  
" Kakarrotto, what did you come over to eat with me at my house yesterday? " Vegeta asked.  
" Hmm.. " future Goku said, seemingly deep in thought, " Somethin YUMMY! " he squeaked out.  
" Darnit! " Vegeta snapped, then squeezed himself out of the hug and looked future Goku over, then gave a tug on his  
own right earlobe, " Ah-HA! "  
" III--!! " present Goku almost let out a yelp as he smacked his left ear in pain.  
" Hmm...you're responding unusually well to the pain, Kakarrotto. " present Vegeta smirked proudly at the future Goku  
, who was rubbing his own ear in pain from something else. Vegeta noticed and let out a snort, " Aw, crap! "  
" Whatsa matter, Veggie? " future Goku asked curiously.  
" Kakarrotto, you didn't happen to switch places with the other Kakarrotto, did you? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" HAHAHA! " his future counterpart laughed, " Why would they do that. "  
" Yeah I know, especially with all this great stuff and the really super-nice future Veggie and this outfits kinda  
comfy after you get used to it and the crown's so pretty. " present Goku babbled on while his future self tried to remain  
oblivious to him.  
" Is this normal for him. " the present Vegeta said to the future one.  
" Well, I DID just give him 14 chocolate milkshakes, he may be a little hyperactive. " the future one thought outloud  
" FOURTEE---what are you trying to do! SPOIL KAKARROTTO ROTTEN!!! "  
" I can do anything I like with my Kakarrotto. After all, I'M his ruler. " future Vegeta snorted.  
" All hail future Veggie and his milkshake machine! " present Goku sang as he bounded around the room.  
" Ahhhhhhh, it's all coming together now. " present Vegeta groaned, " If you know he acts like that when he's had too  
much sugar put into his body then WHY did you feed him that many milkshakes!? " he exclaimed.  
Future Vegeta frowned, " Kakay locked himself in the broom closet by accident while I was gone. I felt bad for him so  
I made it up to him by giving him something to drink. " he said, embarassed.  
Present Vegeta looked at the Goku on the screen who was grinning stupidly, then at the one behind him who was also  
grinning stupidly, " Good GOD I'm surrounded by idiots! " he groaned, smacking himself on the forehead and shaking his head  
back and forth.  
" *STOMP*STOMP*STOMP*STOMP* " an angry, slow-sounding stomp came from upstairs down to the first level of the house.  
There stood Chi-Chi looking like she hadn't slept in days; a trail of toilet paper sticking to the bottom of her shoe. Both  
oujis grinned.  
" Onna. " they both chuckled at once.  
" Feelin any better? " present Vegeta grinned evilly.  
Chi-Chi walked up to them, ignoring both oujis, " Goku. We're going home. NOW. " she said in a dangerous voice.  
" YAY! I GET TO GO _HOME_!!! " future Goku said eagerly, " But--- " he looked over at present Vegeta sadly,  
" Chi-chan, may I bring my--- "  
" ---THE OUJI WILL STAY HERE AND SUFFER MY WRATH COME THE MORN! " Chi-Chi roared, then grabbed a frightened Goku's  
wrist and headed for the door.  
Both Vegetas sweatdropped.  
" Hahaha, "the morn". " present Goku laughed. He turned to the oujis, " Hey Veggies, what's "come the morn" mean? "  
" I have no idea. " present Vegeta replied.  
" I think it means Onna's seriously starting to crack. " future Vegeta chuckled.  
" I think it makes Chi-chan sound like a pirate! " present Goku grinned, then covered one of his eyes, " Arg, ye be  
walkin the plank 'come the morn'. Arg! "  
" I'm never feeding you 14 chocolate shakes in a row ever again. " future Vegeta grumbled, " It makes your brain  
revert back to its previous kaka-state. "  
" I have my own state now? " present Goku looked confused. Future Vegeta groaned, then turned to the present ouji.  
" Vegeta, I feel it would be best if Kakay and I turned in for dinner now. " future Vegeta said, " I'm going to turn  
the transmitter off and would like you to then bring it to your room and put it somewhere safe so that I may contact you  
"come the morn". " he joked at the end, " Haha, I almost forgot how entertaining it is to watch Onna slowly lose her mind...  
can you just imagine what the one in my time is going through being able to watch us from up in heaven. Why I doubt she has  
any sanity left in her! "  
" Aww, Chi-chan wouldn't go crazy just cuz I was living with my favoritest person in the whole wide universe little  
Veggie up in a big beautiful spaceship and gliding around deep space on amazing ad-veggietures! " Goku said happily.  
" I'm the "favorite", huh? " both oujis said at once, smirking.  
Goku stared at them for a moment, then burst into laughter, " HAHAHA! Veggies do that again! "  
" Do what again? " the present one blinked.  
" Speak at the same time! Do it again! It's so kawaii!! " the large saiyajin squealed  
" Just for that I'm keeping my mouth shut and going back to watch tv. " present Vegeta snorted, " Thinks he can order  
me around like a trained pet just because I supposedly crown him my oujo and buy him lavish stuff and sail across the  
universe with him in the future! " he grumbled, " WELL GUESS AGAIN, KAKARROTTO! " he snapped, only to blink in surprise to  
see the screen was now shut off and on the kitchen table. Vegeta shrugged, walked over to it, picked it up, and headed back  
up to his bedroom.  
" Ohhh, I hate it when little Veggie won't play along just because he's bein stubborn. " present Goku folded his arms  
in a pout.  
" You know, Kakay, I'll say anything you want me to. " future Vegeta said sweetly, smirking at him.  
" OH-KAY! " Goku squealed, sitting down in a nearby chair similar to the one the future ouji was sitting in, " Say  
"poundcake"! "  
Future Vegeta stared at him, confused, " Uh, "poundcake"? "  
" HAHAHA!! " Goku laughed, " Now say "waffle"! "  
" ...waffle. " the ouji replied, getting more baffled by the second.  
" Oh-kay oh-kay, now say "smushy-ushy"!! " Goku grinned widely.  
Future Vegeta looked at him oddly, " "Smushy-ushy"? "  
" HEE~~~ I've always wanted to hear Veggie say that! " Goku clasped his hands together.  
" Why? " future Vegeta asked.  
" Cuz it just sounds extra-cute when little Veggies say it! " Goku said happily.  
" You really DID have too much to drink, didn't you, Kakay? " future Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Aww, don't worry about it Veggie! It wasn't the milkshakes. You see, there's been a little mix up, I'm really-- "  
" --dinner? " the ouji smirked, pressing a nearby button as the wall behind them was lifted up to reveal a gigantic  
table covered in expensive-looking foods.  
" --really hungry. " Goku felt a driblit of drool hang out the side of his mouth.  
" Good! Let's eat then. " future Vegeta said cheerfully, " It should calm you back down from all those milkshakes. "  
he headed to the table, then pointed to one of the foods, " I fried some fish for you. I know how much you enjoy your fish,  
Kakay. "  
Goku grinned at the food, " FIIIIiiiiiiiish... " he stared at the gigantic cooked animal near one end of the table,  
::Wow! It all looks so YUMMY!...but I can't go on like this, I'm not future me and future Veggie has a right to know, even if  
he is especially nice and doesn't yell at me and is concerned with my safety and comfort more than I've ever seen present  
Veggie do so....::  
" Umm, Veggie?-- "  
" ::FEED ME::!! " Goku's stomach sent the wild screaming thought to his head.  
" Oh no... " the larger saiyajin twitched as his stomach roared with anxious delight at the food set before him.  
" ::FEEDME FEEDME FEEDME!!:: "  
" I'll tell Veggie later. " Goku came to a conclusion, then plopped down in the chair closest to the fish and started  
shoveling it down his throat like a madman while dumping dozens of little sauce packets into whatever openings were left in  
his mouth with his tail. 3 seconds later, Goku had finished off half the table-full of food and sat back in his chair  
breathing a sigh of contentment. He untied to sash around his waist and let out a big deep breath, " AHHHHhhHHhhhhh... " Goku  
lazily looked over at future Vegeta with a smile only to find the ouji staring at him like he had lost his mind, " Umm, hi  
Veggie! " he said sweetly.  
Vegeta's fork and knife fell from his hands onto the table and the startled little ouji got up to walk over to Goku.  
He took off his right glove and placed his hand on Goku's forehead as if to check for a fever.  
" Oh.....Veggie your worried. The other me doesn't eat like I do? Is he neater or some-- " that's when Goku spotted  
the fork, knive, and spoon sitting next to his own now-emptied plate, " --oh. I don't eat messy in the future. And it scared  
you, you think there's something wrong, don't you? ULP! " Goku yelped suddenly as Vegeta put his glove back on and hugged  
onto the larger saiyajin tightly, " Awwww..poor *VEGGIE*! "  
Vegeta sighed.  
" Hmm, I love you Veggie! " the larger saiyajin chirped. Vegeta tightened his grip protectively.  
" Kakarrotto I think you should get ready for bed. It was too tramatic for me to let you see them all again like that  
and I should've thought it through. Or kept you from leaving the ship. " the ouji let go of him, " Either way I think you  
could benefit from a good rest. Go take a nice bath and I'll get you some pajamas. " he said.  
" Wow little Veggie. I kinda like you this way. " present Goku said, impressed, " So I really WAS right. Behind all  
that grumpy Veggie-ness you really DO care for me. ::I can't WAIT to tell present Veggie!:: " he mentally grinned.  
" Come Kakarrotto, let's get you some towels and I'll warm up the bathwater for you. " future Vegeta smiled weakly,  
trying to recover.  
" Oh-kay little buddy! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up, " I can already tell this is gonna be the best trip ever!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" OHHHHHHhh....OHHHHHHHhh.....OHHHHHHHHHHHHH... "  
" Will you cut that out already!! " Chi-Chi snapped, " Honestly Goku, you've been "ohhh"ing in amazement EVERYTIME  
we go past something! " she complained.  
" Yeah Toussan, are you feeling alright? " Gohan asked from the backseat.  
" It's all so amazing! " future Goku mused, watching the towns go by, then the woods and finally the fields that lead  
up to their house on Mt. Paozu, " Don't we live on the most bee-uu-tiful planet of all, Chi-chan? " he sighed dreamily.  
" The Ouji drugged you while I was going to the bathroom, didn't he Goku? " Chi-Chi said, annoyed.  
" Hmm? " he sighed happily at her. Chi-Chi groaned.  
" Aw, Toussan's just happy to be home, just like we are, Mommy! " Goten chirped.  
" I missed you guys. " future Goku said, peeking around the passangers seat and smiling warmly at the demi-saiyajins  
in the backseat.  
" Uhh, yeah. We missed you too, Toussan. " Gohan said, confused.  
" Oh Chi-chan I can't WAIT to get home! " future Goku happily pumped a fist in the air, " Home with my family and our  
beautiful house and everything all nice and happy just the way I remember it! "  
" You sound like Kaasan when you came back from beating Buu. " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" Who? " future Goku said absentmindedly while still smiling out the window.  
Gohan fell over, " BUU! YOU KNOW! Multiple-formed pink frankenstein-like creature that re-grows his body after its  
blown up and turns people into candy and eats them! THAT Buu!!! "  
" ....oh yeah, the fat one, with the puppy. Him and Uub are doing a great job of protecting the planet while V-sama  
and I are gone. "  
" ... " silence reigned throughout the car.  
" WHO THE HECK IS UUB?! " Goten shouted, extremely confused.  
" Hm? Oh, Kid Buu's brainwashed self in a human body. " Goku shrugged it off.  
" ... "  
" I thought he was dead. " Goten cocked his head.  
" Oh, he is. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Oh-kay. " Goten grinned, shrugging, then turned to Gohan, " Twisler? " he held out a piece of red licorice.  
  
/dl  
  
" Well, we're here. " Chi-Chi sighed, ::FINALLY!::  
" ... " future Goku smushed his face against the window.  
" Well? " Chi-Chi looked over at him, " Aren't you going to say something now that we've made it?! "  
" ...this is it? " the saiyajin said, disappointed.  
" AARG!! " Chi-Chi fell over, " WHADDA YOU MEAN "THIS IS IT?"!!!! "  
" It's just that, it's smaller than I remember. " Goku frowned.  
Chi-Chi glared at him, " You listen here, before I came along all you had was THAT THING! " she pointed at the small,  
one-roomed little hut Goku had lived in as a child with Grampa Gohan.  
" ...is that the outhouse? "  
Chi-Chi fell over again, twitching, " GOKU!! Just get inside! " she gritted her teeth.  
" ...the outhouse? "  
" THE REGULAR HOUSE!! " she screamed, startling the large saiyajin, who slowly got out of the car, his eyes beginning  
to water.  
" You didn't have to yell at me, Chi-chan. Veggie never yells at me. " future Goku sniffled, " He's says he'd never  
yell at his Oujo and he'll love me forever. "  
" Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " Well "Mrs. Ouji", why don't you go inside and lie down. " she said, playing along  
and showing Goku inside. The larger saiyajin smiled half-heartedly at her, calming down somewhat as the joke completely flew  
over his head.  
" Veggie's last name is OujiSAMA, Chi-chan. " Goku giggled.  
" "Oujisama", I know, right. " she grumbled. Goku grinned at the smaller saiyajin's mention, then froze in place as  
he turned his attention to the inside of the house before him.  
" It's smaller than our bathroom. " Goku twitched in shock.  
" What's smaller than our bathroom?! " Chi-Chi asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
" Uhh--nothing, nevermind. Hahahahaha!! " he laughed nervously, " I'll just, go up to my room and nap now, oh-kay? "  
he headed for the stairs, then walked off.  
" Your room's to the LEFT, Goku. " Chi-Chi pointed in the correct direction.  
" Of course, how silly of me. " the future saiyajin continued to laugh, then turned around and ran off to the left.  
Chi-Chi turned to Gohan, " Is it just me, or are you starting to get worried too? "  
  
/dl  
  
" Hmm I guess this is it. " future Goku said, checking the last of the rooms down the hall. The other two consisted  
of a bathroom and one he had found out to be Chi-Chi's after she had come up and found him sleeping in there instead. The  
saiyajin walked inside what seemed to him to be a room just about the size of the larger closets onboard future Vegeta's  
spaceship. He sighed and sat down on the bed.  
" I can't believe this! V-sama has FOOTRESTS bigger than THIS! " he wailed, falling onto his back on the bed. Goku  
smiled, " But at least I'm home. I must've forgotten how normal stuff is sized while spending so much time at V-sama's. " he  
said happily, " But that doesn't matter now. Because I'm HOME! Home with the people I've missed most of all! This is where I  
belong! In this little room in this little house with my Chi-chan and Gohan and...oh what's his name--Goten! Yeah! This is  
great! I get to learn and remember things all over again. " future Goku sighed, then let out a yawn and lulled himself to  
sleep, " Yup, just me, and Chi-chan, and Gohan, and Goten.....and Veggie.. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Wow.......this, has got to be the BIGGEST bathtub I have EVER SEEN! " present Goku gawked as he stood in the  
doorway, staring out onto what looked like a bubblebath large enough to cover his entire house. He walked over to the edge  
of the tub and took off one of his future self's fancy gloves, then put his finger into the water and smiled, " And it's  
all nice and warm too.  
" Kakay-chan! " future Vegeta said in a sing-song voice, entering the room holding several towels even bigger than he  
was, " I brought you some towels to dry off with when you're done. I'll be in the main part of the ship if you need me. "  
he said, setting the towels down carefully on a nearby bench, " Unless, of course, you'd like me to stay here and aid you  
in the cleaning process. " the ouji smirked.  
Present Goku laughed, " Hahahaha! Oh Veggie, you're so silly. Of course I can take a bath without Veggie's help.  
We're not so close that we're TOTALLY dependent on each other, right? " he grinned.  
The little ouji stared up at him longingly, " ... "  
Goku sweatdropped, ::Or maybe we are:: he thought to himself, referensing the future saiyajins, " Umm, future Veggie,  
why don't you go relax in one of the other rooms, oh-kay? " he asked, laughing nervously.  
" Whatever you say, Kakay. " future Vegeta smiled brightly, then left the room. Goku let out a sigh of relief.  
::Boy, I'm starting to worry about future Veggie, maybe I should call him back in later; he seemed so lonely when I  
told him he could go:: Goku mentally frowned. He set the future saiyajin's crown on the ground nearby, then took the robe off  
only to discover he still had his boxers on. Goku grinned, " Well isn't that nice of future me! He left me my underpants  
after all! " he said happily, tossing the remaining glove and slippers to the side. He sat down near the edge of the tub,  
" Hey, this means that now I have proof that I am who I am instead of me being future me! I can prove to Veggie that future  
me switched us on him! Haha!" Goku laughed, then got up, "When he notices that I have a pair of boxers that couldn't possibly  
lasted in good shape for over 100 years he'll KNOW we were switched and I can go back home! " he walked over to the door,  
then saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Goku whipped around only to see what looked like a small dish of candy  
floating in the tub. He blinked at it, then turned around and walked back over. Goku looked farther off into the distance to  
see there were more than several similar little dishes floating around near the other end of the tub, " Future Veggie lets me  
eat candy in the bathtub whereas Chi-chan says it will stain the walls and I might accidentally indigest a lot of soap along  
with it?.... " he said with surprise. Goku picked up one of the candies and ate it, " MMMmmmm!!! " he said contently, then  
glanced back at the door, " Maybe I'll tell Veggie after I clean up. " the large saiyajin grinned, then disgarded his boxers  
and lundged head-first into the tub in the general direction of the candies.  
  
/dl  
  
" I don't know, I'm just starting to get worried about him, that's all. " Chi-Chi sighed as she sat in the living  
room on the armchair across from the couch Gohan was sitting on. Goten was on the floor playing with a toy car, " I mean,  
he's acting strange, and not his normal strange either. "  
" Toussan's just happy to be with us, Kaasan. " Gohan tried to make sense of it, " After all, his future self had to  
witness not just us, but everyone with the exception of Muten Roshi and Turtle: because they drank that age-stopping potion  
before Toussan even first met them; Juuhachigou: because she's part android but from what you told me only aged in some  
places that were part human and gave her sort of a partial Alzheimer's condition; and Vegeta because, well-- "  
" --because he's Vegeta. " Chi-Chi said dryly.  
" --no! Because he's a saiyajin also and apparently he wished them both immortal again. " Gohan ended.  
" He wished them immortal BEFORE! And they're both stuck like that until October when the dragonballs will be working  
again and I can go un-wish that little crime. " Chi-Chi folded her arms.  
" Well you must succeed in it now or some time in the future because Toussan told me they had to go re-wish it during  
a stop on Namek after first leaving Earth the day you went to the future and tried to stop them. "  
" Which means if I can find some way to prevent him from RE-wishing it then my future self won't have to spend the  
rest of her eternity alone in heaven while the Ouji has his way with my poor Go-chan for the rest of time!! HAHA! " Chi-Chi  
lept to her feet, " Yes! That's exactly what I'll do! "  
" Chi-chan? " a little voice said from atop the stairs.  
" Goku! There you are! " she said in a cheerful mood, " I assume you're done taking your nap? You're earlier than  
usual. "  
" Chi-chan I need to take a bath. " he smiled weakly, ::That's where I would be right about now, my body's too stuck  
in those habits V-sama and I have gotten into. Besides I feel all sweaty from worrying about V-sama before::  
" A--alright. " Chi-Chi blinked, " There's some towels in the linen closet, I'll go start a fire for you. " she said,  
getting up. Future Goku stood there, confused beyond belief.  
" "fire"??? "  
  
/dl  
  
" Ahh, I think this'll be enough! " future Goku smiled as he walked down the hallway carrying all the towels from  
the linen closet which equaled up to about the size of one of the gigantic towels future Vegeta had brought the present Goku  
earlier, " Heehee, this shouldn't be so bad! I think I'll enjoy "roughing it". After all, if I did it before I can do it  
again! " he pumped a fist in the air.  
" Goku what are you DOING with all those towels?! " Chi-Chi gawked at him as he walked into the living room.  
" Oh, I'm going to take my bubblebath now, Chi-chan. " the large saiyajin said cheerfully.  
" You don't use any "bubblebath" and you only need two towels! " she exclaimed.  
" No bubblebath?..... " future Goku frowned, trailing off in a sad voice, ::But, V-sama and I always bubblebath...::  
" And what do you need all those towels for! That's practically every towel we OWN you have in your hands right  
now! "  
" EVERY towel we own? " future Goku squeaked out, shocked.  
" Yes, now here, you take the two on the top and I'll go put the rest back in the linen closet, is that oh-kay with  
you? " she smiled, taking the rest from him, " You need one for your body and one for your head. "  
" My head is a part of my body. " future Goku said, confused.  
" Do you want me to take the other one then too? "  
" NO! NO NO NO!! " he shook his head violently in a panic.  
" Alright then. If you need anymore firewood just call me or use that telepathy of yours, oh-kay Go-chan. " Chi-Chi  
said warmly, making future Goku smile and blush.  
" ~*Aww, Chi-chan*~.... " he giggled, only to blink when he suddenly realized she had left the room.  
" GOHAN! CAN YOU GIVE ME A HAND WITH THESE! " Chi-Chi's voice was heard calling down the hallway.  
Future Goku sighed, " So much for that happy moment. " he pouted, " If I remember right, I think the bathtub's  
outside. " he said to himself outloud as if trying to remember. Goku paused infront of a door labeled "To Tub" and ahhed  
in recognition, " There we go! Just what I was lookin for! " the large saiyajin happily opened the door, " HEEHEE! READY  
THE SCRUBBY SPONGE CUZ HERE I COME!! " future Goku grinned as he stepped outside only to facefault at what stood before him;  
namely the formerly radioactive-waste-can-turned-bathtub sitting above a small pile of burning logs while luke-warm water  
bubbled inside it. Future Goku's shoulders slumped to his sides, " Oh..boy... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
2:38 AM 4/6/2003  
END OF PART 2!  
Chuquita: (grins) And so ends part 2!! (to audiance) I have to say I'm sorry for not finishing this sooner, but I was  
pretty sick earlier in the week due to a temporarily lowered immune system. In fact I had to stay home from school on  
Monday! But I'm all better now!  
Vegeta: I'm not! We've been searching outside for nearly 20 minutes now and we STILL haven't found Kakarrotto!  
Chuquita: Why don't you just sense for his ki already?  
Vegeta: (laughs mockingly at her) HA! I'm not sensing Kakarrotto's ki while he's NAKED!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) What's the differense? Ki is just about how much energy a person has, right? What does it matter  
what he's wearing?  
Vegeta: (grumbles) That's the problem, he's NOT!  
Chuquita: You could at least take off the blind-fold already? Son-kun's nowhere in sight!  
Vegeta: That's what YOU think. The moment I take this thing off Kakarrotto will somehow magically appear infront of me and  
my royal eyes will be forever stained with the most sinful sight this side of Bejito-sei!!!  
Chuquita: But we're on Earth.  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: --OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!!!  
Goku: [appears behind them] (cheerfully) Oh, hi guys!  
Vegeta: [tightens blindfold]  
Chuquita: (attemping to avert her gaze, cheeks embarassed shade of pink) So, Son-kun, we brought you your boxers. [looks  
away and holds out boxers]  
Goku: (smiles) Aw, thanks Chu-sama, my lowers were starting to get a lil chilly.  
Vegeta: [plugging his ears and repeating chant in saiyago]  
Chuquita: Where were you, and why weren't you arrested??  
Goku: (blinks) Arrested? OH! The police guys. They yelled at me to put some clothes on and I told them mine were back at  
the studio so I ran back towards there to get 'um. The police started to come with me but I think I lost them about  
half-way here.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (sarcastic) Lovely.  
Goku: OH! And this one person gave me an invitation to this clothesless beach! [holds out small ad card]  
Vegeta: (angry) I'm NOT letting you go to a clothes-less beach, Kakarrotto!!!  
Goku: (finally notices Veggie) (perks up) Hey, it's Veggie! (ultra-sweetly) ~*HI,~*VEGGIE*~!! [hugs Veggie tightly] Oh I  
missed ~*you*~ my sweet little Veggie!  
Vegeta: [glowing bright red] .....help.....  
Chuquita: (sadly) I'm gonna miss Veggie too...  
Goku: (blinks) Huh?  
Vegeta: (still glowing) (dazed) Gahhhhhhh~~~  
Chuquita: After Monday; the day I'm going to post this chapter; there will be no new dbz episodes EVER again. The last  
episode airs Monday at 5:30pm and after that we never see Veggie--well, the only Veggie I consider to be the REAL Veggie--  
--EVER AGAIN!!  
Goku: (tightens hold on Veggie) (eyes start to water) Never-ever?  
Chuquita: (sighs) If you don't count flashbacks.  
Goku: (looking terrified) FLASHBACKS! But, but DEAD characters are in FLASHBACKS!!! (baby-voice) Lil Veggie ain't gonna  
die on me. [looks down at Veggie] Wight widdle ~*Veh-gee*~...?  
Vegeta: (still glowing) HehhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh....  
Goku: (loud sob) OH VEGGIE!!! [presses against him] I WILL MISS YOU _SO_!!! (sniffles) If only I could change it so I  
didn't run off with Uubu and stayed with little Veggie and we'd play with each other forever and nobody'd take Veggie away  
and replace him with and ugly-looking clone with a mustache who doesn't love me like my real Veggie loves me! (w/big  
sparkily eyes) You love me, don't you Veggie?  
Vegeta: (grin) Kha-keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.........  
Goku: (sniffle) I THOUGHT SO!!  
Chuquita: Well, we'll always have fanfiction.  
Goku: (sniff) That we will.  
Chuquita: (grins) I'm gonna keep going because I have a whole bucket-load of stories I still have to write after this one!  
(perks up) On a lighter note, the episode I parodied in "Scrambled" aired last Wednesday and I have to say I was mildly  
pleased with it. They handled it pretty well but goofed up a little bit in the beginning not to mention a major goof up  
that was such a big one I actually had to re-wind my tape and play the scene over several times so I could type it down in  
a text file!  
Vegeta: [trying to get out of Son's grasp] Really?  
Chuquita: Yes, it's when Chi-Chi is commenting on (in the sub) how much more beautiful she is than Bulma today and that  
if Bulma had a crush on Son-kun there's no way he would fall for her now.  
Here's the sub scene:  
{Bulma:} Is Goku really not coming?  
{Chi-Chi:} Don't worry about him! Can it be that you're in love with Goku, Bulma?  
{Chi-Chi:} You'd better give up that idea! Because I'm more beautiful than you.  
*Everyone laughs*  
{Yamucha:} That's right, today Chi-Chi is really beautiful!  
{Chi-Chi:} Are you saying I'm usually not beautiful!?  
*They laugh*  
  
And here's the dub scene:  
Bulma: It's just not the same without him.  
Chi-Chi: Wow, you really care about Goku. Hey, why don't we change mates, Goku for Vegeta.  
Bulma: Huh?  
Chi-Chi: Vegeta's not as sweet, but he's certainly dependable. I think you would miss out.  
[everyone laughs]  
Yamcha: Hey lady, what about me? I'm available.  
Chi-Chi: I'm talking about an even trade, not a downgrade.  
[everyone laughs again]  
  
[Son and Veggie stare blankly]  
Vegeta: (turns green) I think I'm gonna puke.  
Goku: (nervous laugh) Hahaha, wow when Chi-chan hears about this she's gonna kill whichever Funi personnel thought this  
would be funny.  
Vegeta: How DARE they insinuate that you can just toss saiyajins into a relationship with anyone you please!! We are a  
loyal and proud warrior race and we don't just "switch mates" for FUN like that you know!!!!  
Chuquita: (blinks) I can't believe they had her say "mates" too. Not even "husbands"!  
Goku: Somebody at Funi's been reading fanfiction lately.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Yah, I actually saw a fic somewhere with that premise; Chi-Chi and Bulma deciding to switch you  
guys for a weekend or some length of time. You also end up with each others "mates" in those stories where you  
accidentally switch bodies. (sigh) It still would've been great to hear dub you say "Veggie" before the show ended. Just  
once, you know. They did have Fat Buu refer to Kid Buu and himself as Big Buu and little buu; but that's not the same.  
(to audiance) Oh, and any of you who prefer the nickname "Geta" instead of "Veggie" for the little Ouji have been  
satisfied; Goku calls him that in 2 of the episodes aired during the first batch of new ones.  
Goku: (grins) Heee~~~ "Geta" accents on the dominant vowel of my little Veggie's name, Ve-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ta.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) It doesn't sound like THAT, baka!  
Goku: (thinks outloud) Or would you spell that nickname like it sounds?? "Jita".  
Vegeta: (groans)  
Chuquita: They also did a fairly good dub job by using "Dai Kaioshin" for the big fat Kaio Buu originally absorbs to  
make himself "fat" by accident.  
Goku: (pokes Veggie) Heeheehee, GeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee-tah!  
Vegeta: (twitches) Just, stick with "Veggie", oh-kay, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (squeals) K! Little Veh-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
Vegeta: (twitches again) I just can't avoid that middle syllable either way.  
Chuquita: Heh-heh, poor Veggie. (to audiance) We'll see you in part 3 everybody! And if you know where I can find  
any dbz sub eps to replace my lost ones, e-mail me! Or put it in the review; either one works.  
Goku: (happily waves) SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! (randomness) A horse is a horse, of course, of course, unless it  
is a cow. :)  
Vegeta: (looks at him, confused) ...you are one odd person, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (sweetly) Aww, thank you little Veggie-ta!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) 


	3. Something's fishy around here

7:58 PM 4/6/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from Shounen Jump #5  
Veggie: My target has always been you, Kakarrotto.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: (staring all gooey-eyed at Veggie, who is trying his best to ignore him) (touched) I luv u too Veggie.  
Vegeta: (groans) Oh GOD! [covers his glowing bright red face with his hands] (grumbles while trying to get the glowing to  
fade) Thanks a lot, Chu.  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Hahaha. (to Son) Son-kun, Veggie's quote didn't mean it like that.  
Goku: (switches from sparkily-eyed to tears) (heart-broken) He DIDN'T?  
Vegeta: [looks over at Son]  
Goku: *sniffle* Veggie hates me? [tears rushing down his cheeks]  
Vegeta: GAH!! (sputters) NO I DON'T HATE YOU I JUST DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT _EITHER_, YOU BIG MUSH-BRAINED BAKA!!!  
Goku: (brightens up) So Veggie DOES luv me?  
Vegeta: (twitch) How many mood swings can you go through in 3 minutes, Kakarrotto!!!  
Goku: (smiles) (shrugs) I dunno?  
Vegeta: (sighs) Why me?  
Chuquita: Why not?  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes at her)  
Goku: Aww, Veggie! [glomps onto Veggie from behind] You are so silly!  
Vegeta: (face bursts into bright red again) (half-brain-dead) ...  
Chuquita: So, Son-kun, as tommorow signals the last day of the last dbz episode EVER, got any comments?  
Goku: (makes sad little face) Tommorow really isn't the last day ever, is it? I mean, there IS more, right?  
Chuquita: (shakes her head no)  
Goku: (eyes get all watery) Ehhhhh.... [squeezes Veggie unbelievably tightly] My only regret is that I have but one Veggie to  
hug.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) My only regret is I didn't kill Uubu sooner.  
Goku: (shock) VEH-GEE!!!  
Vegeta: WELL IT'S HIS FAULT YOU RAN OFF LIKE THAT!!! IF "UUBU" HADN'T EXISTED, _YOU_ WOULD'VE REMAINED HOME AND GT ME  
WOULDN'T HAVE GONE INSANE!!!  
Goku: (cocks his head) "gt Veggie"?  
Vegeta: [pulls out a picture of his gt counterpart and holds it up]  
Goku: AHHH-HA!!! (shrieks in terror) (wildly rubs his eyes) Oww oww oww oww oww oww oww.  
?: I don't see what's so insulting!  
Goku: [looks down at Veggie to see he hadn't said anything and is staring at Goku blankly] ? [looks over his shoulder to see  
gt Veggie; who is not only a head taller than regular Veggie but is also folding his arms] AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AHH AHH AHH AHH  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! [points at him]  
GT Vegeta: Oh will you shut up, you idiot.  
Goku: (shuddering) [holds regular Veggie tightly against him and lets out frightened, protective noises] Eh-heh-hehhhh...  
(to regular Veggie) (pleadingly) I love you very very much little Veggie and I'll never leave you I promise.  
Vegeta: (turning blue from lack of oxygen)  
Goku: (turns Veggie's head up toward him) Veggie believes me right? Veggie loves me too, tell me Veggie loves me too!!! (on  
the verge of tears)  
Vegeta: ... *twitch* Kaka--rrotto....I can't, breathe..  
Goku: (instantly loosens grip on Veggie's throat, tightens grip on everything else) Yes Veggie?  
Vegeta: (sighs) (looks away) Hai, Kaka-chan, I love you too.  
Goku: (warm sigh of relief) Ahh-haha. Aww, little Veggie.... [starts rubbing Veggie's back] (glances slightly at gt Veggie)  
What happened to you?  
GT Vegeta: (dully) You left me. (breaks into rage) FOR THAT MISERABLE COWARDLY HUMAN-BUU-CHILD!!! (breaks back to dull tone)  
I slipped into a deep depression and with no reluctance allowed Bulma to use me as a guinia pig in various growth hormone  
experiments, which is why I am now taller than Onna. Two years after you (rage) LEFT ME FOREVER!! (back to dull) I attempted  
to brutally murder myself using a kienzan attack. Trunks and Bura stopped me in time for me to accidentally chop off nearly  
all my royal hair instead of my intended target, my neck. Bura said maybe if I grew some facial hair it would higher my  
self-esteem. My life is a useless torrent of repetitive tasks only rewarded by the fact that I was at least dumped to my face  
instead of being dumped indirectly and thrown to the waste-side like a piece of used chewing gum.  
Goku: (terrified) Ohhh...  
Vegeta: [shifts uneasily and hugs Son back tightly]  
GT Vegeta: (depressed) I've also been brainwashed several times. Bulma says it's healthier for me if I avoid saying your name  
at all costs.  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) You mean "Kakarrotto"???  
GT Vegeta: (starts to twitch and shake violently) ....  
Goku: [scoots chair he is sitting in along with Veggie away from GT Veggie]  
Chuquita: [also scoots her chair away from GT Veggie]  
GT Vegeta: (starts to wail) WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Goku: (frowns) Ohhh, poor GT Veggie has been mutated beyond repair and it is all MY fault!  
Vegeta: Yes, that's why YOU'RE not going to leave this time! [glares at Son]  
Goku: (giggles at Veggie's expression) Aww, silly Veggie! [sits Veggie on the chair and cautiously walks over to GT Veggie]  
Hey, hey there. [holds out his hand] Does little gt Veggie wanna handshake his big buddy?  
GT Vegeta: [looks over at him] [weakly holds his hand out]  
Goku: [shakes GT Veggie's hand] Aww, that's my little buddy. I knew you could do ih-- [GT Veggie latches onto his arm,  
sobbing]  
GT Vegeta: HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT ME LIKE THAT, KAKARROTTO!!!! *SOB*  
Vegeta: (still sitting in Goku's seat) (defensively) Yeah, Kakarrotto, you brainless baka, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Oh...my head...  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Heh-heh-heh, here's part 3 everybody!  
  
Summary: It's Valentine's day again and this time our favorite little ouji's prepared for any mushy onslaught Goku can throw  
at him. But when his future self makes a surprise visit to tick off Chi-Chi, can Veggie save himself from being embarassed by  
his other self? And when future Goku decides to switch places with the present one to be with his family again, will Veggie  
be able to switch them back before his future self and present Goku travel too far into deep space to be found? And how did  
Veggie end up with a bag of dirt as a Valentine's Day gift? Find out!  
  
Chuquita: Well, I saw the ending today; and as much as it hurt me that it was the last we'd see of Veggie, Son-kun seemed  
really really happy to be training Uubu.  
Vegeta: (schemeing) Hai...training "Uubu" to protect the planet so Kakay and I can leave the planet without him worrying  
about it...of course... (snickers)  
Goku: You say somethin, Veggie?  
Vegeta: --no. Nothing, Kaka-chan. Nothing at all! (nervous laugh)  
Goku: (smiles) Silly Veggie!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" MMmmmmMMMmmm, I like chocolate candies. " present Goku sighed happily as he rubbed his stomach while wading in the  
gigantic tub of warm water and pink bubbles, " Shame I ate 'um all though. I hope future Veggie doesn't get mad at me. " he  
said while looking around curiously.  
" I could never be mad at *you*, Kakay. " a musing voice came from behind him. Goku turned around to see future  
Vegeta leaning against the doorway with a dopey-looking smile on his face while staring at the larger saiyajin. The ouji  
waved to him.  
" Oh HI future--I mean, Veggie! " Goku smiled, then noticed the ouji was wearing a towel around his waist and a  
larger one over his shoulders, " ...ohh, am I taking too long that it is now little Veggie's turn to wash up? " he blinked.  
" It's alright, Kakay. Take your time, I'll wait for you. You know that. " future Vegeta closed the door and sat  
down, sighing contently, " I love you, Kakay. "  
" Aww, I luv u too little buddy! " Goku clasped his hands together, " Say Veggie, do you know where the shampoo is?  
I gotta get my hair clean if I'm gonna get out of here so you can get in. "  
" To your right. " the smaller saiyajin pointed in the general direction.  
Goku glanced over and blinked in surprise to see a fancy bottle labeled 'shampoo' on the edge of the tub next to him.  
He looked back at Vegeta to see the ouji smirking at him, " Hey Veggie, how'd you do that? "  
Future Vegeta shrugged, " Need some help getting it open, Kaka-chan? " he offered.  
" No thanks little Veggie. " Goku took the bottle and tried to open it, " I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, you  
know! " he turned his attention back to the bottle and gave it a sharp tug only to fail to pull it off. The large saiyajin  
looked at the bottle incrediously, " It's like it's GLUED on! "  
" *pop*! "  
Goku looked up to see future Vegeta had just pulled the top out with only one finger, " ...wow. VEGGIE THAT'S SO  
COOL!!! " he said excitedly, " How did you do that? It looks so easy but I couldn't get it and-- "  
" --oh, you just have to find the right spot, Kakay. That's all. " future Vegeta shrugged it off modestly, " Need any  
help massaging that in for you, Kakay? "  
" Veggie I think I can, well, uhh....::My Veggie never washes MY hair::...maybe just this once. " handed the bottle  
over to the little ouji, " And, and be careful, oh-kay Veggie? "  
" Oh, I'll be as careful as possible, Kakarrotto-chan. " future Vegeta squirted some of the gooey liquid into his  
hand from the shampoo bottle, " And after this I can give you that wonderful Veggietine's Day gift you've been itching to  
open since this morning. "  
::Future me's present!:: Goku bolted to attention, ::I can't open his present on him like that! Future me seemed like  
he was looking forward to getting a gift from little Veggie!...but, but I'm GOING to be future me, so we are sorta the same  
person, so I guess I can open the gift anyway:: he tried to explain to himself, " So, Veggie? What DID you get me for  
Veggietine's Day? " he smiled sweetly.  
" It's a surprise. " future Vegeta said in a sing-song voice while washing the larger saiyajin's hair, " And if I  
told you now it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. "  
" Ahh, but it is also a secret. And good little Veggies don't keep secrets from their big buddies! " Goku teased.  
Future Vegeta paused as the thought sunk in, " KUSO! " he snapped, then went back to washing the saiyajin's hair.  
" You know, Veggie, past Veggie was NEVER sweet enough to wash past me's hair. " Goku said contently.  
" Well, past me was never smothered with your daily presence throughout nearly the entire day. " the ouji smirked,  
" Neither has he lost the other four people he truely cares about most so he has to make sure he makes the remaining one's  
relationship the best he could possibly make it. " future Vegeta said in a quieter, more sober tone.  
" Veggie misses Bulma, and chibi Trunks, and Mirai Trunks and Bura? " Goku looked up at him.  
Future Vegeta smiled wryly at him, " A little. Not nearly as much as I used to, Kakay. "  
" ...I'm sorry, little Veggie. " the large saiyajin looked down at the bubbles.  
" It's not your fault, Kakay. They're humans. Humans don't live very long, that's all. " future Vegeta nodded, then  
perked up, " Not like you though, Kakay. I'll have you forever! " he grinned, " Just you and me and our ship...I haven't even  
gotten started showing you some of the planets out here! " the ouji said excitedly. Goku smiled at the smaller saiyajin,  
" They're beautiful... " future Vegeta said dreamily, " ...kinda like you, Kakay. "  
The larger saiyajin froze in place. Goku felt his cheeks heat up and start to glow bright pink; his back to the ouji.  
Future Vegeta cocked his head, confused.  
" Uhh, Kakarrotto? "  
" Oh-look! I-think-I-see-a-candy-down-there! " Goku said quickly, then dunked himself under the water. Future Vegeta  
scooted closer to the edge of the tub and looked into water curiously, " AH! " Goku emerged from the tub and held something  
up, " Well it looks like it was just a wrapper anyway, silly me! " he laughed nervously, then paused to see Vegeta was no  
longer sitting infront of him, " Veggie? Hey Veggie where'd you go? "  
" *tap*tap*tap*! "  
" WAH! " Goku spun around to see the little ouji standing behind him in the tub with the larger of the two towels  
over his head and covering his hair and eyes. Future Vegeta grinned cheesily at Goku, who mirrored the expression, " AWWW!  
FUTURE VEGGIE SO SWEET! " Goku squealed, reaching over to hug him on impulse only to get an angry recording in his brain in  
the form of Chi-Chi's voice.  
:::DON'T YOU _DARE_ HUG THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI WITHOUT HIS AND YOUR CLOTHES ON, GOKU!!!:::  
Goku dropped his arms, " Yes Chi-chan. " he sighed and pouted, then let out a giggle at Vegeta, who still had the  
towel on his head, ::I can tell you one thing, Chi-chan. This little Veggie is definately sweeter than my present one!:: he  
thought to himself, " Does this mean I get to wash Veggie's hair now? " he grinned.  
" Hai, but you'll have to try and catch me first. " future Vegeta smirked, cracking his knuckles, " You like a good  
challenge, don't you, Kakarrotto? "  
Goku smiled widely at him, " Veggie wants to PLAY with me! " he said eagerly.  
" HEE~~ " the ouji took a deep breath, then dove underwater and began to swim across to the other side of the tub at  
an incredible pace.  
::If I didn't know any better I'd say future me and future Veggie rubbed off on each other after living together for  
over 60 years. Cuz future me had a little bit of Veggie in him and this Veggie has a lil bit of me in 'im:: " THAT IS SO  
COOL!! " he pumped his fists in the air.  
" HEY KAKA-CHAN! WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR! TOO SLOW TO CATCH ME THAT YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO TRY! " future Vegeta  
mocked him from already halfway across the tub. Goku shook his head, coming out of his thoughts only to gawk at how far the  
ouji had swam in such a short amount of time.  
" Wow....LOOK OUT LITTLE VEGGIE CUZ HERE I COME!! " Goku shouted, then paddled after him.  
  
/dl  
  
" Goku, is something the matter? "  
" Huh? " future Goku snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Chi-Chi staring at him. He blushed lightly,  
" Nothing Chi-chan it's just that I--well, uh, I can't really move around that well in here. " he laughed nervously and  
pointed to the small radioactive-waste-can-turned-bathtub.  
Chi-Chi looked at him and blinked in surprise, " Wow, you really are squished in there! You must be really working  
out lately, Go-chan. " she poked his arm lightly and looked him over. The large saiyajin's muscles did look even larger than  
normal, " How strange. "  
" Uhhh.... " future Goku blinked, " It--it's probably just from all the sparring I do with V-sam---Veggie. " he gave  
a cheesy grin.  
" Don't you DARE mention that creature's name while you're washing up, he can sense you from here you know, and if he  
knows you're thinking about him while taking a bath he'll get all sorts of nasty, disgusting Ouji-thoughts in that little  
brain of his about you! " Chi-Chi said shortly.  
" Aww, Veggie's not like that Chi-chan. If you knew Veggie the way I knew Veggie you'd understand how sweet he is. "  
future Goku mused, " The grumpy exterior's just a fascade, why Veggie can be even sweeter than me! " the saiyajin giggled  
embarassingly, " Brushing my hair for me and tucking me in bed at night and treating me to all sorts of pretty things... " he  
trailed off.  
" When did your vocabulary DOUBLE all of a sudden? " Chi-Chi asked suspicously, " AND WHEN HAS HE BEEN TUCKING YOU  
IN!!! " she screamed angrily.  
Future Goku paled, " Uhh, V-sa--Veggie taught me a lot of words, I mean, I learned a lot of words from Veggie. And,  
and he always tucks me in at night. "  
" Where. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
Future Goku pointed his hand to a spot between his chest and his neck. Chi-Chi went inside, returned with a scrubbing  
brush, and proceeded to scrub the saiyajin's body across in that spot.  
" AhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh... " future Goku sighed with pleasure, " Aww, Chi-chan. I forgot how pretty you are."  
Chi-Chi paushed, a blush-line over her nose, " Oh Goku, that's so nice of you-- " she began, touched.  
" --where's Veggie? "  
" WAHH!! " Chi-Chi fell over, " WHADDA YA MEAN "WHERE'S VEGGIE"!!! HOW CAN YOU GO FROM COMPLIMENTING _ME_ FOR A  
CHANGE TO ASKING WHERE THE _OUJI_ IS!!! And wherever he is I don't know and I don't care!! " she folded her arms stubbornly.  
" Well I think I'd HAVE to care because if I didn't know then I'd be lost now, wouldn't I? " a familiar voice  
snickered from behind them. Chi-Chi twitched in aggrivation and turned around.  
" YOU GET OUTTA HERE, OUJ--- " she blinked to see Vegeta wasn't in the spot the voice had come from. Chi-Chi felt  
a tap on her shoulder and yelped, then turned back around to see the small saiyajin grinning evilly and waving at her,  
" --ACK! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!! "  
" I've been learning how to throw my voice, nifty little trick, isn't it. " Vegeta said boastfully.  
" You know what "nifty little trick" _I'D_ like to "learn"? HOW TO "throw" YOU OFF MY PROPERTY FOR GOOD!!! " Chi-Chi  
snapped at him.  
" Heeheeheeheehee, hahahahaaaaaa.... " future Goku giggled from behind them, his folded arms leaning against the edge  
of the tub and his head leaning against his arms. The large saiyajin stared at the smaller one with a little trail of drool  
dripping out the side of his mouth, " Hiiiiiiii, Veggie. "  
Vegeta paused, " ...how hot is that water in there anyway, Onna! You trying to cook him! " he exclaimed, pointing to  
the steam coming out of the tub.  
" Veggie come in with me~~ " future Goku mused, " We can scrub each other~~ "  
" ARE YOU INSANE!!! " Vegeta screamed, bright red in the face, " NO I AM NOT GETTING IN THERE AND LET YOU "SCRUB" ME,  
YOU BAKAYARO!!! I COULDN'T EVEN FIT IN THERE IF I WANTED TO AND THERE'S NO WAY I _WOULD_ WANT TO GET IN THERE WITH YOU!!  
BECAUSE I, UNLIKE YOU KAKARROTTO, HAVE A LITTLE THING CALLED PRIVACY AND IF THERE'S ONE THING I'D HATE TO SHARE WITH YOU EVEN  
MORE THAN A BODY IT'S BEING IN THE SAME BATHTUB AS _YOU_!!! Especially after you've been rolling around in kaka-filth all  
day! DisGUSTING! " he spat.  
" Yes, for once I have to say I agree with Ouji on something. " Chi-Chi smirked, causing Vegeta to nearly fall over,  
" He shouldn't get in there with you; it's WRONG and there's no room to fit him anyway. "  
Vegeta hissed at her.  
" It's so NICE to be in agreement, isn't it, Ouji. " she said mockingly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Chi-Chi, then  
glanced over at Future Goku, who was whistling a little tune while searching for something in the tub.  
" Ah-ha! " he grinned, pulling out what looked like a partially used bar of soap, " I finally found it! "  
Vegeta turned a pale green tint in the face, " NO! This is where I draw the line at kaka-interaction! I may do some  
things that Onna doesn't like, I may do some things Onna doesn't like only because I like to see her squirm in her  
human-anger, but I will NOT strip and enter that dinky little radioactive-waste-can filled with kaka-germed soapy water with  
a gi-less Kakarrotto inside it! NEVER!!! " he folded his arms.  
" I can make room for ~*Veggie*~. " future Goku cooed, squeezing back to allow a small opening in the front of the  
'tub', " I can ~*always*~ make room for ~*my*Veggie*~. "  
" I SAID I'M NOT GETTING IN THERE, IDIOT!!! "  
" Uh-huh... " the larger saiyajin sighed contently, not believing a word coming out of Vegeta's mouth, " Whatever you  
say lil Veggie-edge'ums whom I luv with all my heart and soul. "  
" ... " Vegeta and Chi-Chi stared at him like he was possessed.  
" I'll watch him if you go get the thermometer. " Chi-Chi said blankly.  
" Oh-kay. " Vegeta nodded, then ran inside.  
Chi-Chi waited a moment, then heard Vegeta snicker and called after him, " AND NOT THE RECTAL THERMOMETER EITHER!!! "  
Vegeta snorted stubbornly, " Aw, crap! "  
  
/dl  
  
" I ever tell Veggie how HANDSOME he is... " future Goku sighed, his eyes dead-locked on the ouji's while Vegeta  
tried desperately and uncomfortably to avoid looking at Goku at all, " Like a knight in shining armor, just like in the  
fairytales... "  
" Yeah well he's gonna be your knight in shining hospital bandaids and casts if you keep talking about him like  
that. " Chi-Chi threatened, " And keep your mouth shut or your temperature won't come out right! "  
" Yes Chi-chan. " future Goku obeyed and shut his mouth. The large saiyajin now had a towel around his waist and was  
still dripping wet from the tub.  
" Poor Kakay, he's delusional from you making the water to hot and trying to fry him to death. " Vegeta made a face  
of mock-pity. Chi-Chi glared straight ahead, " But he IS correct about my astonishing royal good looks. "  
" As much as I'm afraid to ask, what the heck were you doing at my house anyway! " Chi-Chi groaned.  
" Oh, nothing. I was just out for a stroll, that's all. " Vegeta shrugged, smiling.  
" YOU LIVE SIX HOURS AWAY FROM US!!! HOW CAN THAT BE A "STROLL"!!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" It's a stroll when you're a super-powered super-saiyajin and the second strongest mortal being in the universe next  
to Kakay. " Vegeta smirked.  
" ...fine. " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth, " Leave it up to you to make something as suspicous as that MILDLY  
believable. " she said, annoyed.  
" *beep*beep*beep*. " the little thermometer in Goku's mouth started to beep. The saiyajin looked down at it  
curiously.  
" Hey Chi-chan, I think I'm done. " he said, his voice muffled by the thermometer.  
Chi-Chi pulled the thermometer out only to gasp.  
" What--what is it?! " Goku looked worried.  
" You're perfectly normal. " Chi-Chi said in a faraway voice.  
" Aw, great, you mean it's Kakarrotto's BRAIN that's deteriorating!! " Vegeta groaned sitting down nearby. Future  
Goku gave the ouji a little smile and went to sit down next to him. Vegeta flinched, then tried to ignore the future saiyajin  
only to have him lean his head onto the ouji's shoulder and give out a breathtaken sigh.  
" ... " Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched nervously.  
" Hey Veggie~~~ " future Goku poked Vegeta in the arm and moved his finger around in a circle, then said soothingly,  
" I really love you--"  
" --AHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta let out a scream loud enough to cause an avalanche on Mt. Paozu if there had been any snow  
on the mountain. The ouji inadvertently sent his foot kicking out, causing him to knock future Goku straight off his seat and  
into the wall; Vegeta standing there in a defensive fighting position with his eyelid still twitching, " THIS IS WORSE THAN  
LAST VALENTINE'S DAY!! MUCH MUCH WORSE!!! " he put his hands on either side of his head, shuddering violently.  
" I take it this DOESN'T have to do with you? " Chi-Chi said curiously.  
" OF COURSE IT DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH ME!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING MENTALLY HARMFUL TO KAKARROTTO OVER THE COURSE OF  
THE LAST 24 HOURS!! Maybe it's some side effect from those baka arrows from the last time!....but I got hit with the  
strongest one of all so why am I still normal? "  
" Some could argue that point. " Chi-Chi said dryly, rolling her eyes.  
" SHUDDUP ONNA!! " Vegeta said, frazzled, " Kakarrotto's acting even mushier than usual!! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG  
WITH HIM!!! "  
" And here I thought you drugged him up while I was busy barfing in your toilet. " Chi-Chi shrugged.  
" Onna, I don't "drug" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, insulted, " I plan to win Kakarrotto over to my side with honor!  
I'm going to tempt him with luxuries he can't afford and wild adventures to places he's never even heard of before. "  
" Oh yeah, that's mature. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically.  
" Yes, I thought so. " Vegeta said proudly.  
" Help? " future Goku waved his arm weakly in the air in an attempt to be made known.  
" GOKU! "  
" KAKAY! "  
Both Chi-Chi and Vegeta ran over to him. Chi-Chi quickly covered Goku's lowers with the towel that had flown off when  
Vegeta kicked him across the room.  
" Oh my poor Go-chan are you alright? " she said, worried.  
" Mmm~~ " Goku smiled sweetly at her, " You're always so concerned for me, Chi-chan. I'm so glad you're here. " he  
sniffled happily.  
" Hey Ouji! Looks like you knocked him back to normal! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully to Vegeta, who stuck his tongue out  
in reponse. She chuckled.  
" I missed the way you pout, little Veggie. " the large saiyajin sat up with Chi-Chi's help, " And how your nose'd  
always squinch up when you were mad, and how oblivous you were to your own obvious denial on how much you truely felt for  
me....yeah. And how whenever you got really nervous your tail's hairs'd stand up on end and it'd make it look all puffy and  
cute.... "  
" Well, I think I'll be "strolling" back home now. " Vegeta said plainly, standing up with his face bright red,  
" Onna, I normally don't cooperate with you on anything, but make sure Kakarrotto sleeps in tommorow and gets plenty of  
bed-rest. He's obviously eaten way too many of his own brownies. " he explained, then headed toward the large, nearby window.  
" Then how do you explain how his vocabulary jumped to nearly YOUR--amount of, vocabulary. " Chi-Chi sputtered.  
" Simple. The brownies. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" YOU CAN'T BLAME _EVERYTHING_ ON THE BROWNIES!!! "  
" Just wait til Kakarrotto craps them out of his system, he'll be good as new. " Vegeta nodded, " Goodnight,  
Kakarrotto. " he mock-saluted Goku as he prepared to teleport.  
" NO VEGGIE WAIT DON'T-- " future Goku froze as the little ouji teleported home, " --go. " he felt his eyes start to  
water, " Veggie...Veggie don't go...I luv you Veggie I need you.... "  
" He's left already, Goku. " Chi-Chi said lamely, " Thank God. " she then helped him up, " Now let's get you to bed  
so you can get plenty of sleep and pass those pastries the Ouji was yammering on about. "  
" Pastr-- " future Goku cocked an eyebrow, " But I didn't have any pastries! "  
Chi-Chi sighed as she pushed him towards his room, " Oh BOY is this gonna be a long night. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Heeheeheehee. "  
" Heeheeheeheeheehee. "  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! " future Vegeta and present Goku laughed together as they sat at the edge of the  
gigantic tub with only a towel over each of their heads. They turned to each other, pointed, and laughed some more.  
" You look so, *giggle* SILLY!! " Goku squealed, motioning to the ouji's head.  
" This from the mighty Kakarrotto who mistook one of the washcloths for a piece of taffy. " future Vegeta laughed as  
well along with the larger saiyajin.  
" Wow Veggie, I never knew you could be this much, FUN!! " present Goku grinned, truely in a state of euphoria.  
" Ah, my dear sweet Oujo, there is always more than meets the eye. " the smaller saiyajin joked, getting up and  
pulling Goku up by the hand as well. Vegeta took the towel off his head and tied it around his waist; Goku followed suit.  
" So, what're we gonna do next Veggie? " Goku said excitedly, " Watch a movie? Play freeze tag? Spar in 0' gravity? "  
" Actually, I was planning on turning in for the night. I'm going to sleep. " Vegeta pointed off toward one of the  
long hallways.  
Goku's hopes sank, " Veggie's sleeping ALREADY?! "  
" Well it is getting dark out around this part of the universe, Kakay. " Vegeta pointed out, " Besides, the more  
sleep I get now, the more things we can do together tommorow! Not to mention how much less cranky I'll feel. " he added.  
" This is Veggie cranky now? " Goku said, shocked. The ouji nodded, only to cause a near-psychotic grin to plaster  
Goku's face, " If this is what future Veggie is like when he's CRANKY, I can't WAIT to see what he's like when he's NOT  
cranky!!! "  
" I suppose I COULD wait for you to get ready for bed first if it would make you feel better, Kakay-chan. " the ouji  
smirked at him.  
" Oh little Veggie could you? " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes.  
" Of course I could, sweetie. " the ouji replied.  
" Aww, Veggie called me "sweetie". " Goku giggled.  
::What about future you! You still haven't told Veggie he has the wrong "Kakay-chan"!:: Goku's brain said to him.  
::But he makes such yummy food:: the stomach whined.  
::Veggie called me his "sweetie" AND his "Oujo"! Present Veggie's never called me either of ~*THOSE*~ before!:: the  
saiyajin's heart added, beating faster.  
::Be quiet! We need to get back home and get future you back to being future Veggie's Oujo!:: Goku's brain exclaimed.  
::But I like being future Veggie's Oujo. It's even specialler than I dreamt it!:: Goku mused.  
::I wonder if he has anymore of those little candies?:: the stomach wondered.  
" Kakarrotto? Hello, Kakarrotto? " future Vegeta waved his hand infront of the larger saiyajin's face, then snapped  
his fingers several times, causing Goku to snap back to reality.  
" Hi little Veggie! " the larger saiyajin chirped.  
" Your brain blanked out for a second there, Kakay. " Vegeta pointed out.  
::I take insult to that!:: Goku's brain hmmphed.  
" Aw, thanks for helping me little Veggie. " Goku smiled, then pouted as the ouji started to walk off, " Hey Veggie,  
where're you going? "  
" To bed. My room's that way. " Vegeta said while Goku hovered from behind him and floated after the ouji down the  
hallway.  
" Umm, Veggie? Where's my ro-- " Goku noticed a room out of the corner of his eye with the door labeled "Kakarrotto",  
" --oh. " he landed, then watched Vegeta leave into the room across the hall and smiled, " Future Veggie's so nice to me. I  
don't see why it makes present Veggie all jittery when he hears the words "Kakarrotto" and "Oujo" in the same sentence. " he  
shrugged, then opened the door only to nearly fall over at the gigantic size of it. The room looked mostly like a combination  
bedroom, kitchen, and training area; and was the size of his current house several times over. The overly-luxurious room was  
very much complimented by the warm fuzzy carpetting that spread throughout the entire area. The ceiling was covered in what  
looked like chandelier glass. The saiyajin gawked, " Wow.....Veggie made this all..for me? " he gasped, walking further into  
the room, mesmerized, " Oh Veggie...it's gorgeous, Veggie. " Goku murmured, then walked over to the equally large bed in the  
middle of the room and sat down on it, his face flushed bright pink, " This must be why Veggie gets mad about the oujo thing.  
He doesn't have nearly this much stuff and time to spend with me yet, not like future Veggie who has all the time in the  
world. " a smile started across his face. Goku stretched his feet out and wiggled his toes around in the plush carpet,  
" Wow, Veggie really does love me. " the saiyajin let out a little embarassed giggle, " Heeheehee, Veggie loves me. Hahahaha!  
HEAR THAT, WORLD? ~ * V E G G I E L O V E S M E * ~ ! ! ! ! "  
  
/dl  
  
" AHH! " present Vegeta sat up in bed, covered in cold sweat and looking around the room in a paranoid fashion,  
" Something is very wrong here. Very VERY wrong. " he tried to settle back into bed, still shuddering violently. The ouji  
placed his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes, a nauseous and disgusted feeling throbbing in his right earlobe.  
  
/dl  
  
" HAHAHAHA!! VEGGIE LUVS ME! VEGGIE LUVS ME! LALALA LALALALA, LITTLE VEGGIE LUVS ME!!! MOST OF ALL!! MORE THAN AN-Y  
BOD-Y ELSE!! " the large saiyajin sang excitedly to himself as he bounced about his future self's room. Goku pause as he  
landed on one hand, " Hmm, I wonder where the light switch around her is. " he floated around the room in search of it, then  
went up to the ceiling and stared at it, confused, " I don't see one anywhere. " Goku pouted, " Heehee, don't tell me  
Veggie's so silly he forgot to put a light-switch in. That silly ouji. " Goku laughed, then paused, " MY silly ouji. " he  
boasted, then reached up to touch the ceiling only to have his eyes widen in surprise when the part of the ceiling he touched  
instantly turned on. Goku pulled his hand away experimentally to find the light dimmed after having done so, " Ohhhh...huh. "  
he looked down at his hand, confused, " I guess it couldn't hurt to give it a shot, right? " Goku said to himself, then  
formed a small ball of ki in his hand and tossed it at the ceiling, which instantly lit up from the energy. The saiyajin's  
jaw hung open, " It runs on ki...the lights run on ki.....THAT'S SO COOL! " he grinned, impressed, " Oh little buddy you're  
so smart and creative! " Goku complimented the ouji, then teleported back down to the ground, " I should get changed already,  
it's getting late and I don't wanna keep future Veggie up too long or else he'll get grumpy, and I don't want that! " he  
said, grinning at his reflection in a fancy nearby mirror. Goku walked up to a giant clothing closet, " I bet there's a lotta  
nice pajamas for me in here! " Goku said, then looked down, " Not to mention underwear, I left my boxers back where the tub  
was and I don't think I could teleport there now, I've only been in there once so far. " he sighed, then opened the clothes  
closet, " I wonder where future me keeps his underwear... "  
  
/dl  
  
" Ooh la la, look at me! " Goku giggled as he stood infront of the mirror wearing a pair of red slippers and some  
fluffy pink briefs, " Present Veggie would have a heart attack if he saw me in this! " the large saiyajin spun around,  
" Whatever a heart attack is. "  
" KAKARROTTO! YOU ALMOST READY? " future Vegeta called out from behind the door to future Goku's room.  
" Uhh, " Goku looked down at his new 'briefs' and sweatdropped, " ALMOST!! " he said in a sing-song voice. The ouji  
outside his room shrugged and plopped himself on the floor indian-style, his tail wagging about casually in the air.  
" I gotta stop makin fun of future me's panties and get some pj's on. " present Goku blinked, " Kinda weird, I wonder  
when I shifted from boxers to briefs...oh well. " he shrugged, then started going through the fancy night-clothes that were  
now scattered on the floor until he noticed something that caught his eye, " OOoooOOOOOOH! " Goku picked up a pair of white  
pajamas that tinted light blue wherever the heat from his fingers touched, " I have stickers like this at home! " he said,  
then, decided upon the white/blue pj's, put them on. Since the clothes were fairly loose on him the light blue color only  
appeared in splotches. There was a type of fluffy white material around the ends of the sleeves and the color of a different  
material than the smooth, color-changing pajamas. There was a little pocket on the front left side of the shirt's chest with  
the Bejito-sei royal symbol on it in deep blue along with a larger version of the symbol on the back of the shirt. The pants  
had deep pockets and Goku reached inside on after he had gotten the pajamas on only to find one of the pockets contained  
several candies simliar to the ones back at the tub. He grinned with delight and swallowed them all whole.  
" MMMmmmMMmmmm... " Goku rubbed his tummy, " I AM READY!! " he said victoriously, then walked over to the door to his  
room and flung it open only to nearly fall over at the sight of future Vegeta sitting there on the ground staring up at him  
adoringly while his tail wafted around in the air, " HI FAVORITE VEGGIE OF THEM ALL! " Goku chirped.  
" HI KAKAY!! " future Vegeta chirped back.  
Goku froze, ::Future Veggie has as much eager peppiness as me....THAT'S SO AMAZING!!!:: " Thank you for waiting for  
me, "V-sama". " he joked, ::I better at least TRY to act a little more like future me if I don't want future Veggie to find  
out I'm really present me:: " May I help you up V-sama? " Goku asked sweetly.  
" Why thank you, Kakay. " the ouji countered in a flattered tone, holding his hand to the larger saiyajin who pulled  
him up, " Would you care to accompany back to my room. I just hate to take the long walk all alone. And it's so very dark. "  
he smirked. Goku looked up.  
" Umm, Veggie, your room is four feet away from here. " Goku pointed to the wall. Vegeta took Goku's hand and opened  
the door to his room. Goku gawked at what looked like an hour-long journey on foot from where they stood to the ouji's  
unbelievably immense bed that made the one in future Goku's room look like a normal size, " Oh...I see what you mean. " he  
blinked, then smiled warmly down at future Vegeta, " Well don't you worry little buddy! Because as long as your Oujo's here  
you can count on having a safe trip to the middle of your room! " he said bravely.  
" Oh THANK YOU Kakay. " future Vegeta said cheerfully, squeezing tighter on Goku's hand, " Say Kakay, no sense in us  
both walking, why don't you give me a piggyback ride, hmm? After all we're both too tired to fly and it'll save some time! "  
Goku looked down at him incrediously, " Little Veggie wants ME to give him his VERY OWN piggyback ride!? " he said  
eagerly, ::Present Veggie NEVER lets me give him piggyback rides, he says they're for babies::  
Future Vegeta nodded thoughtfully.  
" ALRIGHT THEN!! " Goku grinned wildly, then tossed the ouji into the air and bent over so Vegeta landed on his back,  
" Ready to go, 'cowpoke Veggie'? " he said happily.  
" Yee haw, Kaka-chan!!! " the future ouji hooted, playing along with him, " I'M READY!! "  
Goku let out an excited noise then ran off into the room, " In that case, LET'S GO!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" ...I can't sleep. " future Goku pouted as he layed on his back in present Goku's bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
His eyes watered and he shook slightly, " I need Veggie. " the large saiyajin squeaked out in a little voice. He looked down  
at the ruby-colored vertical striped pajamas he had on and sighed, then sat up, " Maybe, I should go see Veggie. " he looked  
over at the digital clock next to his bed reading 1:00am. Future Goku slipped out of his bed with his blanket around him and  
waddled out of the room.  
" Goku? "  
The saiyajin froze, then glanced over to his right to see Chi-Chi sticking her head out of her room.  
" Go-chan, sweetie, what're you doing up this late at night? I could hear you tossing and turning in bed for the past  
three hours! " she said, concerned.  
" I had a bad dream. " he said quickly.  
" Where are you going then? " Chi-Chi said sleepily, then yawned.  
" To get a glass of Veggie--*SMACK*! " future Goku slapped himself across the face, " --water. To get a glass of  
water. "  
" *YAWN* Alright, but don't take too much you know we're conserving energy and I don't want you to end up having to  
go to the bathroom late at night and not being able to find the toilet; so don't drink too much and don't turn on any lights  
that aren't absolutely necessary. " she nodded, then walked two steps over to her bed and flopped back down, heading back  
into a heavy sleep.  
" Ohhhhhhhh, I lied to Chi-chan! And on my first night back to see her again! " future Goku said guiltily, " I am so  
sorry, forgive me Chi-chan but I get scared at night without V-sama around. We're really close you see, and I get all sorts  
of jitters whenever we're apart for too long, you understand, you were there that one day; well I'm a lot worse now than I  
was then, Chi-chan. So is Veggie. We really don't like..to be alone. " he whispered, then placed his fingers on his forehead,  
preparing to teleport, " I promise I won't be gone long. I just want to check on present V-sama, and make sure that he's  
oh-kay. I miss you, Chi-chan. " Goku said, then teleported out of the hallway along with his blanket.  
  
/dl  
  
" Present Veggie, are you having trouble sleeping too? Because I can't and I feel just terri-- " future Goku looked  
inside present Vegeta's room in Capsule Corp and sweatdropped. The ouji was snoring away in a deep sleep, his body scattered  
all over the bed and his right foot twitching ever-so-slightly in the air while a trail of drool dribbled out his mouth. The  
ouji was wearing a pair of light gray pajamas with the word "Oujisama" written in black across the front. A very large  
sweatdrop appeared on the side of future Goku's head.  
" How can you SLEEP like that!! " he exclaimed while a booger-bubble expanded and contracted out of one of Vegeta's  
nostrils as his body stretched across the king-sized bed; which to future Goku looked no more than a double.  
" ZzzzZzzzZzzz... " present Vegeta continued to snore, tossing and turning every-so-often as if sensing some far-off  
disturbance that concerned him.  
" V-sama; present V-sama, I'm having trouble sleeping without you, my you, around. Can I share with you tonight? " he  
said with sad, glassy eyes and a begging expression.  
" ZzzzZzzzZzzz... " Vegeta only snored unawarily of the future saiyajin's presence. Future Goku looked left, then  
right, then slowly pushed Vegeta towards the other end of the bed and slipped in, along with his blanket, next to the ouji.  
" Aww V-sama, you know you still snore just as loudly in the future. " the larger saiyajin laughed quietly as to not  
wake him, " But, but even though your snoring is loud, it at least lets me know that you're oh-kay. When you stop snoring I  
think something horrible might be happening to you and I get very upset. "  
Vegeta's whole body twitched nervously, causing future Goku to gulp.  
" Veh--V-sama? " he tapped the little ouji.  
" Errrr... " the ouji growled under his breath angrily. Future Goku looked over sympathetically and started rubbing  
Vegeta's back.  
" It's alright, V-sama. You're just dreaming, no need to get upset you know. " future Goku smiled warmly.  
" ..rrrrRRRRR, YOU'RE NOT MY "SWEETIE" AND YOU'RE NOT MY "OUJO" YOU BIG BAKA!!!! " Vegeta roared up at the ceiling,  
his face bright red.  
Future Goku looked up at the ceiling, confused. He grabbed a nearby broom and poked it at the ceiling as if trying to  
silence whatever unheard force was up there to have Vegeta scream in his sleep at, " V-sama? " future Goku hugged the smaller  
saiyajin protectively until the sleepin ouji calmed down and resumed his calm, loud, repetitive snoring, " It's alright,  
V-sama. As long as I'm here and you're here we can both be safe together. " he smiled warmly, " Just you and me, V-sama! So  
warm...I missed you, my Ouji. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Umm, future Veggie, I know how you like everything really big in your spaceship; and how everything's supersized  
like the tub and the fridge, but don't you think this is going just a little too FAR! " present Goku exclaimed as they stood  
infront of future Vegeta's bed, which was literally the size of future Goku's entire room.  
" ...I don't see what you mean. " future Vegeta looked up at him, confused.  
" YOUR BED, VEGGIE! IT'S HUGE!!! " Goku shouted, then sweatdropped as he could hear his voice echo throughout the  
room, " Veggie, you could get LOST in your own BED and NEVER RETURN! " he gulped as Vegeta climbed in a slightly ungraceful  
manner up onto his bed.  
" Oh I return everyday, Kakarrotto. I'll be fine. " future Vegeta shrugged it off, then wandered in search for the  
head of the bed along with the pillows. He paused and looked over his shoulder at Goku, smirking, " Care to join me, Kakay? "  
Goku's eyes widened, " Oh future Veggie, I can't do THAT! That's big no-no that Chi-chan says I can never ever do!  
It's right above that rule I remembered about earlier: "Never EVER hug little Veggies without pants on". " he nodded.  
" Without YOUR pants on or MY pants on? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, then motioned to his own pajama pants which were  
a warm, deep red color along with his identically-colored pj tank-top.  
Goku paused, " ...I'm not sure... " he thought outloud, " All I know is Chi-chan says that's bad and so is "taking  
naps too close to little Veggies on the floor and/or same bed". "  
" Those aren't exactly direct quotes, are they, Kaka-chan? " the future ouji sweatdropped.  
" No...Chi-chan's were a lot more colorful. Something about keeping me safe from the "demon Ouji" and preventing  
myself from accidentally becoming the carrier for a litter of "half-Ouji spawn". "  
" I'm not a demon and you can't "spawn" from me! " future Vegeta scoffed, slightly offended, " Besides, Onna's rules  
don't matter here; in this time period she's been dead for a good LONG while. " he smirked, then held out his hand, " Now why  
don't you be the sweet little Oujo you are and come bounce on the bed with "V-sama" for a bit, hmm? " future Vegeta said,  
grabbing Goku's hand. The large saiyajin looked up at him, becoming increasingly uneasy.  
" Veggie, where IS Chi-chan? " Goku gulped.  
" Oh, she's up there in the great beyond, you know. " future Vegeta poined upward, " I bet she can even see us from  
here; hello, Onna! " he grinned evilly while waving up at the ceiling, " Wave, Kakay. "  
Goku did so while smiling up at the ceiling friendily, " HI FUTURE CHI-CHAN!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" *twitch*....*twitch*twitch*... " future Chi-Chi sat there on the ground in heaven wearing a straightjacket and  
staring blankly into one of Dai Kaioshin's crystal balls. strands of her gray hair sticking out at different angles while  
feathers on her wings began to molt from her nerves.  
" Kaasan's twitching again. " an elderly-looking Gohan said nervously.  
" Just ignore her, " and equally elderly-looking Bulma replied, pushing him away, " You know what happened last time  
someone approached her while she was "twitching"; there's a reason she's wearing that straightjacket you know. "  
Gohan frowned, " Poor Toussan, I hope he's oh-kay down there. "  
" AAARG!!! " future Chi-Chi screamed in rage and lundged at the crystal ball only to conk her head on it, knocking  
herself out cold.  
Future Gohan sweatdropped, " That can't be healthy... "  
  
/dl  
  
" Bouncy bouncy bouncy bouncy! " present Goku happily chanted as he and future Vegeta bounced up and down on the  
ouji's very soft and plush bed, " Boy, future Veggie, this IS fun! "  
" I _KNEW_ you'd like it, Kakay. " the ouji smirked, bouncing beside him, " Why don't you sit down, Kaka-chan. Get  
comfortable. " Vegeta did so himself, " The matress is very soft you know, no sense in tiring yourself out. If you're too  
sleepy you won't be able to get back to your own room. " he smirked. Present Goku listened in closely to the little ouji, his  
bouncing slowing as Vegeta rambled on. The large saiyajin eventually settled down onto the bed, sitting a good foot and a  
half away from the ouji, " Kaah--ki~~~ " future Vegeta said teasingly. The larger saiyajin scooted further away, avoiding  
eye-contact, " Kakay what's wrong? " the smaller saiyajin said in a mock-sympathetic tone, then teleported to behind Goku and  
rubbed one of the saiyajin's shoulders, " Are you alright, honey? "  
" Future Veggie's creeping me out. " the larger saiyajin replied nervously.  
" Oh, there's nothing to be scared of, Kaka-chan. As long as I'm here I will keep you safe from all harm. " the ouji  
hugged Goku from behind, " Nah polupa de nu sase. " he said soothingly.  
::Oh no! Future Veggie's talking in Veggie-ese again! I don't know how to speek Veggie-ese!!:: Goku's brain flew into  
a panic, ::When Veggie finds out I can't understand a word he's saying he'll know I was switched for sure and he'll get all  
mad at me! I don't wanna get future Veggie all mad at me!:: " Umm....hai? " he grinned cheesily at Vegeta, who stared at him  
blankly, ::Ohhhhh!! Little Veggie suspects something's wrong now!! I gotta think of something to say as to not a-rouse  
suspicion....I KNOW! I'll say something in Veggie-ese! It all sounds like a buncha babble-words anyway so I'll just put some  
random letters together and act like I understand what he's saying. HAHA! Son Goku you're a genius!:: he mentally grinned,  
then cleared his throat, " Uhh-- "  
" Poto? " Vegeta cocked his head curiously.  
" Mah-mumba loopa zizane, uh, Veggie? " Goku said with a slighty twitching grin, hoping he hadn't said something  
offensive to the ouji. He opened his eyes to see Vegeta staring at him with, in the least bit, shock, ::Oh God I said  
something bad and mean to poor little future Veggie in his own language!!!::  
" ... " Vegeta blinked at him from behind for a moment, then let out a loud, joyful squeal, " AHHHHHHHH!!!! " the  
ouji latched onto the larger saiyajin even tighter and pushed him face-first onto the bed, his tail wagging wildly behind him  
while Goku's twitched in pain.  
" Oh-kay....I think something was lost in the translation just now... " Goku said, his voice muffled by the sheet it  
was currently being smushed into, " Hey Veggie? Veggie could you repeat to me what I just said to you? Cuz I'm not sure I  
know what it was that I said. "  
" Sana tila tila bubyi depa onu papana, mi Kaka-koi! " future Vegeta chirped.  
That was pretty much the moment Goku flipped over and sent a flying kick at the ouji, knocking him far off into the  
distance of the bed, the only sign of him being the kick had caused Vegeta's body to go bouncing across the bed as he flew.  
Goku lept up into a defensive position, his eyes bugging out of his head in fright, " BAD LITTLE FUTURE VEGGIE!! " he  
shouted repremandingly yet still in shock, " I'M NOT VEGGIE'S KOI!! I'M VEGGIE'S BIG BUDDY!! And--and his peasant! And his  
fusion partner, and his Oujo! "  
" ... "  
" Veggie? " Goku said in a slightly calmer tone as he stared off into the distance for what seemed like miles,  
" Little Veggie, you didn't fall off the bed, did you? Or get knocked unconsious? " worry began to plague his thoughts,  
" FUTURE VEGGIE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING!!!! " Goku screamed out in the direction he kicked Vegeta.  
A ki flare rose into the air and exploded up near the ceiling. Goku twitched at how far away it was from where he was  
on the bed.  
" Veggie your bed is DEFINATELY too big for your little body. " he mumbled, then focused on the ki and teleported to  
that spot on the bed, which was surprisingly dark. Goku blinked in confusion, " Lil Vedge'ums? You around here somewhere? "  
he called out, " I am so sorry I hit you like that! Please forgive me! You just scared me, that's all. "  
" Ohhhh... " a groan came from behind him. The larger saiyajin whipped around to see the smaller one on his stomach  
behind him. Goku's face lit up.  
" VEGGIE!! " he grinned, picking future Vegeta up by under the arms, " Oh *VEGGIE* you're alright!! " Goku cried  
happily, hugging the ouji tightly, " My poor poor little future Veggie I'll never ever hit you like that EVER again! " he  
sobbed into Vegeta's shoulder, then pulled the smaller saiyajin away, " But I'm NOT Veggie's "Kaka-koi", alright? "  
" Dombe ticha? " future Vegeta grumbled, rubbing his nose in pain.  
" Uhh, english. " Goku cocked his head with uncertainty.  
" I said, "You're planning on changing your last name then?". " the ouji said lamely.  
" ...? " Goku stared at him blankly.  
" Koi. Your saiyajin last name is Koi, moron. " Vegeta rolled his eyes, " You know, how your Earth last name is Son?"  
Goku thought back for a moment, " OH YEAH! That is right! Little Veggie told me that in a previous fic! " he grinned  
down at future Vegeta, " I am sorry I mistook future Veggie's additional nickname to mean something else that would have been  
quite an embarassing dee-velopment! "  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said, slightly annoyed.  
" Haha, awww, future Veggie's actin like present Veggie now cuz I got him all riled up! " Goku plopped the ouji back  
on the ground, " I love you little Veggie! " he said happily.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Hey little Veggie? "  
" Yes, Kakay? " the ouji said, frustrated.  
" Why is it dark at this end of your bed? " Goku asked innocently.  
" Because this end is facing away from the sun; well, for the moment anyway. " future Vegeta shrugged.  
" You mean your bed's really that big?! " the larger saiyajin's eyes widened.  
" Correct. " Vegeta stood up, " Come Kakay, I'll lead you back over to the lighted side of it. " he said, then let  
out a short roar and burst into ssj3, lighting up the entire area.  
Goku's jaw dropped to the floor, " Future Veggie's a ssj3!!! " he gawked staggering in shock at the sheer magnitude  
of the ouji's ki now, ::Future Veggie's so much stronger than the present one....I've never seen power like this before!:: a  
gigantic grin covered his face. Goku zipped over Vegeta, " FUTURE VEGGIE LET'S HAVE A BATTLE!!! " he said excitedly.  
Future Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto it's late and I'm going to sleep. "  
" But future Veggie, your ki. It's incredible!! WOW WHAT A FIGHT THIS'LL BE!!! " the larger saiyajin waved his arms  
about eagerly, " I CAN'T WAIT!!! "  
" Well you're going to have to wait til tommorow. " Vegeta said calmly.  
Goku sweatdropped, " Ohhhh... "  
" *yawn* I don't see what the big deal is, we spar everyday. " the smaller saiyajin shrugged.  
" We do?! " an even bigger grin replaced Goku's previous day, " Little Veggie how did you get so strong? I mean, as  
compaired to present Veggie--I mean, I know, but I, I forget! " he stammered, trying not to let on to who he really was.  
" I discovered we both move along a lot faster when we train together rather than seperately. Besides, I've been  
training for 105 more years than past me, Kakarrotto. You know that. " they made it to the light side and Vegeta got under  
the covers.  
" You'll spar with me tommorow, right Veggie? " Goku said while floating overhead.  
" Hai, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta closed his eyes and pulled his covers up further, " Now if you plan to go back to your  
room to sleep you had better be quick, It's going to get just as dark over there as the other end of my bed if the ship  
continues to spin at this rate. " he yawned.  
" Nuh-uh! I'm gonna find another spot on Veggie's bed and sleep there so I'll be right here and ready to spar with  
him tommorow! " Goku said cheerfully, then took one of the pillows near Vegeta and snuggled in at the bottom of the bed a  
little ways from where Vegeta was presently falling asleep, " Goodnight, "V-sama"! "  
" *yawn*! Goodnight, Kakay-chan... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
10:03 PM 4/10/2003  
END OF PART THREE!  
Chuquita: And so ends part 3!  
Vegeta: Kind of an awkward spot to end it in?  
Chuquita: I didn't think so. Actually I was gonna write more to this but this seemed like a good end point for the chapter;  
besides I'm proud of myself for finally shortening my chapters to normal reading-length again.  
GT Vegeta: [still sobbing; Son is hugging him tightly]  
Goku: (shrugs helplessly at Chu and Veggie) I don't suppose there's a way to shorten him back to normal Veggie-size, is  
there?  
Vegeta: Not really, his hair'll grow back to this again though if he leaves it alone. (points to his own hair) I said  
saiyajin hair doesn't change from birth, but that doesn't mean it doesn't grow back to its original form; after all our tails  
sprout back, why shouldn't our hair? ... (to Chu) I thought you said GT me was a clone?  
Chuquita: No, that's a different you.  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: (grins) There are so many different Veggies it can get confusing sometimes. (to GT Veggie) Hey, you feeling any  
better?  
GT Vegeta: (holds on tighter) (sobbing) DON'T-LEAVE-ME!!!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) How much brainwashing does little GT Veggie go through while I am gone?  
Chuquita: (sighs) THAT'S nothing, wait'll they get to the episodes where he gets possessed AGAIN.  
Goku: (looks over at regular Veggie, terrified) AGAIN!?  
Chuquita: Yeah, in GT if something of a simliar nature happened in db or dbz then it'll happen in the spin-off. I'll do a  
comparision thingy once I get to the GT one-shot I've been planning (which'll be in a while) THAT'S the one where GT  
Veggie's a clone. In GT he gets possessed by this creepy Bebi guy who wants to get revenge on Veggie's dad who apparently  
overthrew the other group of people living on Bejito-sei called the Tsufrujin.  
Goku: (cocks his head, confused) Tsufru?  
Chuquita: Yeah, you know, Saiya in pig latin is Yasai, a japanese word meaning Vegetables while Tsufru in pig latin is  
Frutsu which probably means Fruit.  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: (sighs) It's a pun, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: ...OHHH!!! (happily) I get it!  
Chuquita: Anyway, Bebi's this Cell-like monster created by an evil scientist bent on the Saiyajins destruction cuz they  
overthrew his people. So he possesses Veggie and mutates his body even MORE beyond repair but Son-kun eventually saves  
Veggie by cutting off Veggie's re-grown tail and forcing Bebi to leave before he gets squashed while Veggie's body is  
shrinking back to normal Veggie-size.  
Goku: [pats GT Veggie on the head] See that, tall Veggie? I will save you from evil monsters and creepy facial hair.  
Chuquita: Goku's method of killing Bebi is slightly unoriginal; he throws him into the sun; but then again that's how I  
would'a done away with Buu had it been my decision.  
Vegeta: You would've rather had us throw Buu into the sun?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Well, not really, it's just an interesting way to get rid of a bad guy, but it's not very creative,  
that's all.  
Goku: [dabbing shaving cream over GT Veggie's mustache]  
GT Vegeta: (uneasy) And you're sure this'll get GT adult you to like me again?  
Goku: (happily) Well, I dunno about that, but it'll sure get rid of the ugly black booger under your lil Veggie-nose.  
Vegeta: (sees what they're doing) (sighs) I'll go get the first aid kit... [wanders off]  
Chuquita: I really liked the last "chat" Son-kun has w/Veggie before he flies off at the end of dbz. (thinks outloud) I  
should go through my videotape and write that down in script for the next chapter's "Quote of the Week".  
Goku: [takes out razor] (curious) Was Veggie really that sweet to me?  
Chuquita: (smiles) I forget the details; I'm glad I taped it though, it'll never be shown on Toonami again now that  
they're moving your show to their Saturday-night block.  
Goku: (pouts) Ohhhhh... [cleans off razor and sits GT Veggie down still] That is a shame--hold still little GT Veggie.  
GT Vegeta: (gulps)  
Chuquita: You sure you know what you're doing?  
Goku: (grins) Of course I do! I cut Gohan's hair once, didn't I?  
Chuquita: Well, yeah, but that's a lot different than shaving a mustache!  
Goku: [puts razor under GT Veggie's nose] (warn to Veggie) Now whatever you do, don't sneeze.  
Vegeta: [comes back w/first aid kit] Is it just me, or have the Corners during this story been quite random?  
Chuquita: Hmm?  
Vegeta: First we were begging for lost computer files, then Kakarrotto walked around without any clothes while on a  
major highway, and now my GT counterpart shows up for no good reason at all!!!  
Goku: (cheery) I like being random! (looks at GT Veggie) VOLIA! [moves away] [GT Veggie no longer has his mustache]  
There! NOW you look like a Veggie! A really tall, hair-chopped, tail-less Veggie, but a Veggie none-the-less.  
GT Vegeta: (smirks at himself in the mirror) Thank you, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: Aw, you are welcome, GT Veggie! [waves goodbye as he leaves]  
Chuquita: Well, I thought it was a productive chapter.  
Vegeta: I'm just happy you didn't make future me do anything stupid.  
Chuquita: (cheesy smile) Aww, you know I'd never let THAT happen! (pauses) You know I actually forget when I first  
had you introduce Son-kun's saiyajin last name. I looked a bit but didn't find it. (shrugs) (to Veggie) Hey, you  
wouldn't happen to know what a kakkoi is, wouldya Veggie?  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) What?  
Chuquita: I saw it before somewhere, it's an actual japanese word (like baka) but since I don't know what it means  
so that's why I seperated Kaka and Koi in the fic. I don't wanna accidentally insult someone somehow.  
Vegeta: I have no clue.  
Chuquita: (pouts) Ohhh. (to audiance) Other than the few sub words I use in my fics in general (ouji, oujo, onna,  
baka/bakayaro, hai, Kaasan, Toussan, kawaii, kuso) I don't really do much w/that stuff.  
Vegeta: (smirks) That's because you'd rather read subtitles than learn another language.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That, and also I don't want to confuse the people who don't know full phrases in the  
language; such as myself, kinda. (scratches her head)  
Goku: (smiles) I helped GT Veggie and am feeling well, Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: (happily) Good, Son-kun! (to audiance) As much as I didn't feel sad about the show ending as the day  
after it ended and I had nothing left to tape (as I predicted I'd feel) there's this one heart-wrenching picture  
on cnxtoonami dot com's (ff.net won't let me type urls) news page w/a sillouette of Son-kun w/his angel wings and  
halo and the words "So Long Goku: 4/7/03" on it that just broke my heart to look at too long. It also brought back  
the pain of losing all my hard-worked-on files and episodes.  
Vegeta: (sad lil sigh) Dead Kakarrottos are never happy things.  
Goku: Aww, Veggie luvs me and doesn't want me to die!  
Vegeta: (grumbles while bright red) No kidding.  
Chuquita: Dragonball Arena has the files for Movie 12 this week so I've been re-downloading that to watch again so  
that made up for the sad "End of Goku" picture I saw earlier this week.  
Goku: (big satisfied warm sigh) Ahhh, movie 12...  
Vegeta: (groans in sickened embarassment) Ugh, movie 12...  
Goku: (musing) Where me and little Veggie have our sweet lil baby Goggie-chan ~~**together**~~!!!  
Vegeta: WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!!!  
Chuquita: You know, as bad as I felt I still have that inner-blind optimism that there's someway, somehow that all  
those files are still on my computer.  
Vegeta: No, that's called Kakaism: When one feels good things will happen no matter WHAT.  
Goku: (adding) And that little Veggies are soft and warm and gooey when hugged for extended periods of time! (hugs  
Veggie tightly) (sweetly) In't that right, **Veggie-chan**!!  
Vegeta: (twitch; glowing bright red)  
Chuquita: Remember, if you know where there's a sub site, tell us!!  
Goku: (snuggling Veggie) (happy) We a-wait answers from the audiance--AND GOGGIE!  
Vegeta: His name's Gogeta! Not GOGGIE!  
Goku: Silly Veggie! That's like saying Veggie's name isn't Veggie!  
Vegeta: (groans) It's NOT! It's VEGETA!!!  
Goku: Veggies such a grumpy Veggie too-day!  
Vegeta: Ohhhhh.  
Goku: (grins) We will see you in part 4 ladies and gentlemen and Veggies :) Have a safe trip and drive safely! 


	4. BIG end chapter l Future Veggie has a ka...

5:32 PM 4/11/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from DuBZ #291 "Goku's Next Journey"  
Goku: (to Veggie) Hey Vegeta, sorry to disappoint you, I was looking forward to one more bout with the prince of all saiyans.  
Veggie: Don't worry about it, we couldn't play, not here. When we fight we'll need a whole planet for an arena.  
Goku: (laughs) You're too much, (quieter) Goodbye, my friend. [flies off]  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Well, there you have it. The dub's last Veggie & Son-kun conversation.  
Goku: (eyes widen) (big grin) Veggie **PLAYS** with me!!! I WANNA PLAY WITH VEGGIE!!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) No, you don't. Trust me.  
Goku: [pats Veggie on the head] Of course I trust you, Veggie!  
Vegeta: --that's not what I meant by that, I meant I'd rather not play with you right now.  
Goku: (not paying attention) (musing) Wow, me and Veggie play all sorts of games together after the entire Buu incident...  
that must be so much fun!!!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) I wasn't talking kiddie-games, I was talking about sparring.  
Goku: Heeheehee, Veggie-playtime! (looks over at Veggie) Did you say something?  
Vegeta: (sigh)  
Chuquita: (points out) What I liked is how Veggie did mention going to another planet to spar against you.  
Goku: (grinning at Veggie) Heehee, PLAY with me~~~  
Vegeta: ... (glowing bright red, scoots away from Son a bit)  
Goku: Veggie PLAYYYYS with me...(gushes joyfully) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! (hugs Veggie) (sweetly) Veggie's my playmate!  
Vegeta: (screams up at the ceiling) I AM NOT!!! (tries to get out of Son's grasp) (growls) Little children have playmates,  
not grown saiyajins!!!!  
Goku: (big knowing smile) Whatever you say, little Veggie.  
Vegeta: (groans) Can't you take me seriously for just ONCE, Kakarrotto?  
Goku: (happily) If I did then I wouldn't be me!  
Chuquita: He's got a point there, Veggie.  
Vegeta: (snorts) If he wanted to play with me so much he wouldn't have run off with Uubu (says name mockingly).  
Goku: (still happy and hugging Veggie) VEGGIE-PLAYS-WITH-ME!!! :)  
Vegeta: (dryly) Uh-huh. (to Chu) Personally I think it would've been a much better ending if it consisted of Kakarrotto and I  
going out into deep space to sp--  
Goku: --lay!  
Vegeta: ...SPAR instead of Uubu even coming into existance.  
Chuquita: (chuckles) Well, I didn't think Uubu was very interesting, but WHAT A BATTLE! I loved the mini-fight between him  
and Son-kun!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Stupid fight! The creator of Kakarrotto and I and our entire little world could've thought up COUNTLESS  
other endings; but instead he sends Kakarrotto far away on me because he HATES ME!  
Goku: (hugs tighter) No I don't, Vedge'ums!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Not you, Kakarrot! Akira Toriyama, the guy who thought us up in the first place! He dislikes my  
character so much that whenever Kakarrotto and I get on "warm, fuzzy terms with each other", he BLOWS ONE OF US UP!!  
Chuquita: That's not true Veggie--  
Vegeta: He let me get blasted through the heart by Freeza, he made Kakarrotto EXPLODE INTO TINY PIECES while sending Cell  
away, he let _ME_ EXPLODE INTO TINY PIECES while fighting Buu, and then at the very end he makes KAKARROTTO GO AWAY!!  
Chuquita: ...you DO have a point, but--  
Vegeta: (to Chu) (narrows his eyes) Don't you think it's in the least bit suspicious whenever Kakarrotto or I get blown up  
we're always near one another....EVEN MY OWN CREATOR DOESN'T WANT ME TO WIN MY KAKA-SERVANT-MAID!!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Poor Veggie.  
Goku: (sniffles) That's so sad, Veggie...HEY! I'm not Veggie's servant-maid!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Oh you will be.  
Goku: [plops Veggie down in his chair] (shakes finger at Veggie) No I won't be little Veggie's servant-maid (big grin) Cuz  
I'm gonna be his ~*oujo*~!  
Vegeta: You know what, Kakarrotto? I'm just going to ignore you this time. Yep. No speaking to Kaka-chan until he's off his  
"oujo" kick.  
Goku: Aww, Veggie you don't mean that (smiles warmly at Veggie) I'm gonna be Veggie's oujo and have my very own crown and a  
big beautiful cape and Veggie'll introduce me to all the nice lil villagers on our planet and then we'll get to live in the  
castle and have our own thrones and Veggie'll hug me for hours cuz he'd be so proud of me and I'd hug Veggie back and...  
Vegeta: [plugging his ears with his fingers] (eyes squinted shut) LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA...  
Chuquita: I guess we should introduce part 4 then.  
Goku: OOH OOH! I wanna do it! (snuggles Veggie) And I want my special lil playmate to do it with me!  
Vegeta: (twitches) That sounds....so wrong....  
Goku: [waves Veggie's arm in the air] Here is part 4 everybody!  
Vegeta: (groans) Ohhhhhh.... (snaps) LET GO OF MY ARM!!! [yanks it away from Son]  
Goku: (giggles)  
  
Summary: It's Valentine's day again and this time our favorite little ouji's prepared for any mushy onslaught Goku can throw  
at him. But when his future self makes a surprise visit to tick off Chi-Chi, can Veggie save himself from being embarassed by  
his other self? And when future Goku decides to switch places with the present one to be with his family again, will Veggie  
be able to switch them back before his future self and present Goku travel too far into deep space to be found? And how did  
Veggie end up with a bag of dirt as a Valentine's Day gift? Find out!  
  
Chuquita: (smiles) Thanks to a couple of reviewers, we found out "Kakkoi/Kakoi/Kakkoui/Kakkouii" means "cool"! We also found  
out it's the improper form of sugoi, which also means cool.  
Goku: (grin) Thank you for your help!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A nightmare, it was a horrible, terrible, tramatizing nightmare. But at least it was over. Vegeta sighed with relief,  
now partially awake as he lay on his bed with his eyes closed. He had had some bad nightmares conserning Kakarrotto before  
but this one had to be the mother of all Kaka-mares EVER. The ouji chalked this nightmare to merely the lack of information  
his future self had given him about his fate within the coming century along with the fear he had experianced thanks to Goku  
acting mushier than usual. But the nightmare was over, and that's all that mattered. He was in his bed, under the nice, warm  
covers without any painful Kaka-images to bother him. That's when he heard it.  
" Oh V-sama... " a high-pitched voice murmured in a dreamy slumber. Vegeta froze on the spot and slowly opened his  
eyes only to discover future Goku laying beside him with his arms wrapped around the ouji and holding him tightly.  
" Oh dear God... " Vegeta said quietly, his bottom left eyelid twitching; the ouji's brain, due to it had just woken  
up, was completely out of ideas with how to deal with the situation he was in right now, ::Well, out of the frying pan and  
into the fire, right?:: Vegeta throught sarcastically, ::I don't suppose I could possibly be dreaming this part too, huh?::  
he then started to tap future Goku on the shoulder; having trouble doing so do to the fact that he was nearly smushed against  
the larger saiyajin, " Kakarrotto? Kaka-chan wake up. " Vegeta said in a mock-sweet voice.  
" Hmm? " future Goku slowly opened his eyes a crack and smiled lovingly at the little ouji, " Oh, morning V-sama my  
angel... " he trailed off, letting out large yawns.  
" Uh-heh-heh, your "angel", right. " Vegeta laughed nervously, ::Kaka-germs, crawling all over my skin...must,  
temporarily, ignore:: " So, my sweet Kaka-muffin, would you mind letting go of "V-sama" and getting out of his bed so he can  
de-contaminate his room? " he smiled.  
" What flavor of muffin am I, V-sama? " future Goku smiled back widely. Vegeta twitched as he could feel Goku's  
stomach growling for food underneath the covers.  
" Umm, uhh, blueberry? " Vegeta spoke up.  
" MMMmmmmm, I could sure go for a blueberry muffin, V-sama. A nice plump muffin on a pretty plate with special  
condiments and everything. " future Goku sighed.  
" Well, why don't you let go of "V-sama" first and he'll see what he can do. " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" ... "  
" Kakarrotto? "  
" .....ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzz.... " future Goku fell  
back into a deep sleep while still holding the ouji tightly, " Oh V-sama... " he mused in his dream.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, " I'm never going to get out of here. " he groaned, " What are you doing in my bed ANYWAY! "  
he snapped at the still-snoring Goku, " You're supposed to be back home in your own! Isn't Onna watching you! " the ouji  
complained as he tried to get out of the saiyajin's grasp, " Why is she always not watching you when I DO want you to be  
watched! "  
" Haha, " the larger saiyajin re-opened his eyes slightly, " Silly V-sama, Chi-chan's dead, she can't hurt us now.  
Not anymore. "  
" YOU _KILLED_ ONNA!!!? " Vegeta shrieked in fright and burst into ssj1, kicking Goku away from him and nearly off  
the bed, " KAKARROTTO HAVE YOU GONE MAD WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WE STILL NEED ONNA HERE--- " the ouji paused then got a  
bewildered look on his face when he sensed Chi-Chi's ki still alive and healthy back asleep in the Son home. He narrowed his  
eyes at future Goku, who had sat up and was rubbing his kicked stomach in mild pain, " "V-sama", huh? "  
" Mmmm... " future Goku sighed dreamily at the little ouji.  
" You're not the same Kakarrotto who gave me the chunk of Bejito-sei yesterday, are you? " he motioned to the chunk  
of land which the ouji had positioned in a corner of his large room with a label reading "HOME" in saiyago on the wall above  
it.  
" Uhh, what do you mean? " future Goku chuckled nervously.  
" There's something wrong with you, Kakarrotto. At first I was sure you were sick, or perhaps tramatized by whatever  
your "future self" told or showed you up in the spaceship; but you've been acting very 'off' since you came back from being  
up there. The way you've been treating me, and Onna, and everyone else-- "  
" --I realized that I missed you all so much and that all of you are very special to me because future me doesn't  
have everybody still around. "  
" --the way you kept calling me "V-sama" in your sleep. And you said Onna was dead when she's clearly alive and  
kicking. " Vegeta scooched closer suspicously.  
Future Goku gulped, " Oh V-s---Veggie, Veggie I was dreaming, that's all. It was all just a dream. I wasn't thinking  
clearly. " he laughed nervously.  
" Alright, Kaka-chan, I suppose I can understand all that. " Vegeta smiled warmly, " Kakarrotto, na pude lama se  
karuka? "  
" Hee~~, saa me soma kuli pashwa! " future Goku giggled, blushing.  
" HA! " Vegeta pointed at him victoriously, " I KNEW IT! YOU'RE NOT MY TIME'S KAKARROTTO AT ALL! BECAUSE HE DOESN'T  
SPEAK SAIYAGO!!! "  
Future Goku slapped his hands over his mouth and paled.  
" You gave yourself away the moment you started blabbering to me when I woke up. You weren't awake enough to really  
think either! You were speaking in english alright, but your Saiyago accent was way too strong for even the present  
Kakarrotto to pull off! Isn't that right, FUTURE KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta grabbed him by the tail and held on tightly, sending  
rivets of pain up future Goku's spine.  
" Oww....you can't, prove I'm the future Kakarrotto. And if I was then why would I do something bad like switch the  
other Kakarrotto and I in order to stay here in his place! " he exclaimed.  
" Because you finally saw your family and friends again and missed them, baka! " Vegeta grumbled, then began to  
search for any physical evidence to prove his theory, " You're obviously a little smarter than present Kakarrotto because  
you've been hanging out with ME for the past 60 or so years. " Vegeta boasted, then noticed something, " Ah-HA! "  
Future Goku froze, " What are you doing? " he whispered.  
" FUTURE Kakarrotto, tell me, when did you switch over from boxers to such fancy-looking briefs. " Vegeta smirked,  
pulling up slightly on the side of the underpants so they were visible above Goku's pajama bottoms.  
" ... " the larger saiyajin twitched and said nothing.  
" Let me guess, while it would've been easier for you to just wear some of present Kakarrotto's boxers you didn't  
want to chance letting Onna see these in her laundry basket and blow your whole cover on you so you continued to wear them  
even AFTER you took a bath and prepared for bed. Correct? " the ouji said, his ego swelling at his awesome deductive powers.  
" Hai, V-sama. " future Goku bowed his head with embarassment.  
" That was a horrible thing to do, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta folded his arms, " It was a sneaky, envious, self-serving  
plan. " he nodded, " I'M PROUD OF YOU! " Vegeta grinned, patting a confused Goku on the shoulder, " Wow, Kakay plotting evil  
plots just like me. How wonderful... "  
" Heeheehee. " future Goku giggled, his cheeks flushing pink, " I luv you, V-sama. "  
" You do know I'm going to have to switch you back though. " the ouji said, still grinning.  
" OHHHHhhh.. " future Goku pouted.  
" But first, I'd like to check for something on your body, would you allow me to scan your neck and chest for any odd  
markings that I could aid in avoiding the present Kakarrotto ending up with in the future. " he asked.  
" V-SAMA! " future Goku gasped, " I can't believe you don't trust me! " he clutched the front of his pj's.  
" DON'T TRUST YOU! YOU JUST PULLED A FAST ONE ON EVERYBODY ON THE WHOLE FREAKIN PLANET! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO  
"TRUST" YOU!!! " Vegeta screamed, " Just let me check so I can put my fears to rest or have them escalate to a point where I  
would probably need to receive mental rehab for a few weeks. " he explained.  
" What do you wanna check for! I'll tell you if it's there or not! " future Goku said protectively.  
" Future Kakarrotto, I have had nightmare after nightmare about MY future and present Kakarrotto's last night. I am  
surprised I haven't crapped myself silly over it yet! So will you PLEASE remove your top so I can check to make sure that you  
don't have an indent of my future self's TEETH somewhere on your body. " Vegeta huffed.  
" No... " future Goku whined.  
" Oh come on! Will it change the time and space continuem THAT MUCH for me to know whether or not such a, a THING  
occured!!! "  
" Yes. " future Goku squeaked out.  
" Fine then, what would happen. " Vegeta said calmly.  
" The entire universe would be sucked in on itself in a firey ball of flame. " future Goku grinned cheesily.  
" You're lying. "  
" Yes. "  
" THEN WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SEE!!! " the ouji roared.  
" I'm, going to get us some breakfast. " future Goku said nervously, getting out of bed and waddling out of Vegeta's  
room.  
" OH NO YOU DON'T, _FUTURE_ KAKARROTTO! I WILL NOT BE HAUNTED BY SUCH NIGHTMARISH IMAGES FOR THE REST OF MY DAYS!  
YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THIS TIME PERIOD, LET ALONE THIS HOUSE UNTIL YOU LET ME KNOW WHETHER MY FUTURE SELF, /marked/ YOU OR NOT."  
he said with deep disgust; then bounded downstairs after him only to find future Goku now sitting at the kitchen table with  
the rest of the ouji's family, all laughing and chatting as if the last 10 minutes of Vegeta's life had never occured. The  
ouji blinked at the scene, his shoulders slumping, " Maybe I should have my canine teeth sanded down just in case. " he  
murmured, contimplating the topic.  
" Vegeta! There you are! Why don't you come down and join us for breakfast! " Bulma's mother said cheerfully, " Goku  
here was just telling us this funny little story about how he left his gi sash here yesterday and came over this morning to  
get it. "  
Future Goku pleasantly held up the sash. Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head, ::Where did he find THAT one!! And he  
did NOT leave the one from yesterday here! He's lying again because he doesn't want to get in trouble--like me::  
" Come on Veggie! You can sit next to me in the ~**special**~ chair! Reserved just for the most ~**special**~ lil  
Veggies in the whole wide world! " future Goku chirped, having dropped his saiyajin accent again and sounding more like his  
present counterpart.  
" Fine. " Vegeta said flatly and marched over to the spot, then sat down next to Goku and glared up at him  
suspicously, " Are you afraid to tell me because it IS there, or because it ISN'T there. Which one is it, Kakarrot? "  
" What are you talking about, Vegeta? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.  
" Hahaha, oh silly little Veggie! He's always saying things that make so sense at all. " future Goku said, giving  
the ouji a brief, yet tight hug.  
" Yeah, oh-kay. " Bulma took the explaination and went back to eating her scrambled eggs.  
" Would Veggie care for some maple-syrup-covered sausage links? " future Goku said sweetly, holding the nearby plate  
up, " We all know how a big a fan of meat Veggie is! "  
" Yes Kakarrotto. Of course. " the ouji replied, taking a few, " Say MIRAI-- " he shot a look at future Goku, " Could  
you pass the milk, it appears Kakarrotto here DOESN'T HAVE ANY. "  
Mirai Trunks looked at him oddly, " Something's going on that the rest of us don't know about, huh Toussan? " he gave  
Vegeta the carton of milk. The ouji placed it by future Goku.  
" Why yes, something is wrong, Mirai. " Vegeta smirked, then patted future Goku on the arm, " You see, Kakay here  
hasn't been feeling well lately and we both thought it would be helpful to his FUTURE health if Bulma were to give him a  
checkup--seeing as how he's afraid of hospitals and all. "  
" Chi-Chi did call here last night and said something about Goku having insomnia. " Bulma said, concerned, " Did you  
have much trouble sleeping Son-kun? "  
" Umm, at little, at first... " future Goku laughed it off.  
" ..that is until you broke into my bedroom and snuck into my bed with me while I was still sleep and unable to kick  
your large kaka-tush out of my house. " Vegeta muttered under his breath.  
" Did you say something, Vegeta? " Bunni asked.  
" Oh, nothing. " Vegeta shrugged it off, " Nothing at all. " he shot another glance in future Goku's direction.  
" I can give you a quick checkup after breakfast if you want, Son-kun. " Bulma offered.  
" Yes, infact, I'll come down and aid you in giving Kakarrotto his checkup, seeing as I'm in such a good mood today."  
Vegeta boasted.  
Future Goku shifted and tugged tightly on his pajama top, " Umm, Bulma? "  
" Well, I'm done! " Vegeta said cheerfully, getting up from the table.  
" But you barely ATE! " she exclaimed, " You always eat like nearly 8 courses of breakfast!! " Bulma gawked.  
" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta smirked at the larger saiyajin.  
" I'D-LIKE-A-SECOND-HELPING-PLEASE!!! " future Goku said quickly, holding up his plate to Bunni, who gladly plopped  
more waffles onto his plate. Vegeta cursed at Goku under his breath and sat back down in his chair with a grumpy look on his  
face.  
" In that case I'll have more too. " the ouji nodded, then promptly began to stuff his face again.  
" I thought you said you were done. " Bulma said flatly.  
" There's always room for more food. " Vegeta scoffed.  
" Here here!!! " the larger saiyajin grinned, pumping his fist in the air.  
Vegeta continued to eat, then paused as an idea hit him, " Hmm.. " an evil smile covered his face as he took the  
nearby bottle of ketchup and pretened to have trouble opening it. The ouji loosened the cap and shook it left to right,  
causing giant globs of ketchup to splatter all over Goku's pajamas, " Oops! " the ouji gasped in a mock-tone, " It looks like  
I have accidentally gotten Kakay's shirt covered in ketchup blobs which will ultimately stain his be-loved pajamas unless he  
takes the top off and goes to put it in the washing machine right now! "  
Everyone looked at Vegeta skeptically.  
" Vegeta, what the heck are you doing! " Bulma exclaimed.  
" Yeah Toussan, it's pretty obvious you're up to something. " Mirai Trunks agreed.  
" I'M not up to something! It's all Kakarrotto! " he pointed at future Goku, " Here Kaka-chan, I'll TAKE the shirt  
to the laundry room FOR you. " he held out his hands.  
" Alright Veggie. " future Goku smiled pleasantly. Vegeta stared in shock.  
" Re--really? "  
" Hmm! " he nodded and took off the pajama top to reveal..the short-sleaved undershirt he was wearing beneath it.  
Vegeta fell over, " KUSO!!! " he snapped, getting back up, then snatched the pajama top away from future Goku, " My  
future self has taught you well. " he said in a quieter, annoyed and impressed tone of voice, then stomped out of the room.  
" Thank you for being so thoughtful, little Veggie! " future Goku called out sweetly. Vegeta cursed back at him in  
saiyago as he stomped down the hall. Goku turned back to the bewildered group at the table, " Isn't he the sweetest thing! "  
  
/dl  
  
" ZZzz..ZZZzzzz...ZZZzzz..*sniff*sniff*...bacon? " present Goku lazily opened his eyes, then snapped to attention as  
the past night's events flew back into his memory, " FUTURE VEGGIE! SSJ3! SPARRING DAY TODAY!! " he squealed with excitement,  
then froze in nervousness as he realized future Vegeta was no longer in bed, " AHH!! Veggie! Veggie where are you you  
promised you'd spar against me in your ssj3 form today and we'd have lots of fun and I'd get a real challenge for once and  
we might even have a tie this time and-- "  
" --MORNIN, Kaka-muffin! " future Vegeta said happily as he walked into the room carrying an extra-large tray covered  
in breakfast goodies, " You seemed really sleepy so I let you sleep in and made breakfast without you this morning, hope you  
didn't mind. " he walked over to Goku and pressed a button on the floor, causing a table to pop up that surrouned the edge of  
the bed like a border. Future Vegeta sat the tray down, " How are you feeling this morning, Kakay? "  
Goku grinned madly at the food, ::It's nice to know my taste in food hasn't changed over 105 years!:: " I am feeling  
really great, little Veggie! " he chirped.  
" That's nice. " the ouji leaned against Goku's shoulder, making the larger saiyajin's cheeks heat up to a pinkish  
color, " You're so nice, Kakay. "  
" Uhhh...................... " not really knowing how to react, Goku's brain just blanked out instead.  
" I could help feed you you know. "  
" Umm, no, no thank you little Veggie. I'm a good eater, I can eat without any Veggie-aid. " Goku smiled weakly at  
him. Future Vegeta stared up at him w/big gooey eyes, making Goku's entire face turn bright pink.  
" Oh-kay then Kakay. " he slid away from the Goku's shoulder, much to the large saiyajin's relief. Vegeta hopped off  
the bed, " In that case I think I'll got get changed instead. We can't spar with each other while we're in our pajamas now,  
can we? " he grinned, then ran off to the opposite side of his room.  
" Future Veggie's sweet, but kinda creepy. " Goku concluded, then proceeded to woof down every bit of food infront of  
him. Entire cities of eggs and bacon fell to their knees at the saiyajin's immense appitite. Waffles disappearing without a  
crumb and syrup, milk, and orange juice flew all over the place like the remnents of a pint-sized yet devastating war.  
" *WHEW*! " Goku layed on his back w/his filled gut up in the air, " I could eat future Veggie's cooking for  
breakfast EVERYDAY! " he mused happily.  
" I'm glad you liked it! "  
Goku sat up, which was now a slightly difficult task due to the mass amounts of food that were now resting in his  
stomach. The saiyajin did a double-take at what he saw. There was future Vegeta standing there wearing a blue and white  
version of his orange and blue gi, " Veggie in a gi....... " the large saiyajin felt something in his mind short-circit.  
" You better hurry up and get changed as well, Kaka-chan. Seeing as you're still in bed I'll get your gi for you if  
you want. " future Vegeta smiled.  
" Veggie in a gi..... " Goku said with a big grin on his face, his eyes wide and glazed over.  
" ...umm, alright then. " future Vegeta cocked his head, then turned around and started to leave only to have  
something glomp him from behind.  
" Heeheehee, Veggie in a gi....... " Goku grinned, hugging onto the ouji tightly with his head on future Vegeta's  
shoulder, " Present Veggie never spars with me in a giiiiiiiiii.......IT-LOOKS-SO-CUTE!! "  
" Hai, I know... " future Vegeta snickered, " We always wear gi's, you know that. You said yourself how adorable I  
look in one. "  
" OH-VEGGIE-IS-ADORABLE-YES-YES-YES!!! " the present saiyajin squealed, " Veggie's my warm lil marshmellow fluff  
floating around in the clouds during a light snow-storm and being covered in happiness and joy! " Goku rambled on, squeezing  
future Vegeta tightly.  
" Why thank you Kakay, what a sweet thing of you to say. " Vegeta smirked, " Your "warm lil marshmellow fluff", eh? "  
" Veggie smells like marshmellows and strawberries! " Goku chirped, " At least, *sniff*sniff* past Veggie did. "  
" Come Kakarrotto. " future Vegeta slipped out of the grip, " Let's go pick out what gi you'll wear to our bout. "  
" WHAT gi? You mean I have more than one! " Goku grinned.  
Future Vegeta nodded, " Hai, you silly Oujo. You have many beautiful gi's to choose from...of course they're not  
nearly as beautiful as you. " he looked up with his face bright red to see Goku had now left and was happily chanting "Spar  
time with Veggie" as he dashed out of the room. Future Vegeta sweatdropped, " There's something, not quite right here... "  
  
/dl  
  
" Stupid bakayaro! Tricks me! HOW DARE HE TRICK ME! I am his Ouji; his RULER; his-- "  
" --need any help with that? "  
Vegeta paused from stuffing Goku's pajama top into the washing machine to glance over at future Goku, who was  
standing on one side of the washing machine with a small smile on his face, " Whadda you want NOW? "  
" I, want to help you V-sama. You look like you're having trouble and I felt really bad about getting you in this  
mess. I don't want you to be mad, but BOY is your personality enticing! " a lopsided grin covered the future saiyajin's face.  
" You're kidding, right? " Vegeta said flatly.  
" No, I like it. I really like it. It's one of the things I missed about you most of all. The way you get all rile up  
like this. And how kawaii you look when you're confused. And how whenever you get mad, your cute little nose squnches all up  
like this. " future Goku said impishly, then imitated the ouji's nose.  
" Dear God I'm going to puke. " Vegeta groaned, " And I thought your present self could talk mushy! SHEESH! I'm not a  
gumdrop, I'm not a snowflake, AND I'M NOT A MARSHMELLOW!!! " he screamed angrily at the non-existant present Goku, " If I was  
as tall as Kakarrotto he'd give me more respect and so would you! " he pointed at future Goku.  
" *sniff*sniff* What does that have to do with you smelling like marshmellows? " future Goku cocked his head,  
sniffing the general area around the ouji.  
" AAUGH!!! " Vegeta screamed, then handed turned the washing machine on and stomped out of the room, " I SWEAR! My  
time's Kakarrotto isn't even here and yet I can still sense random bits of his crazed kaka-brain across time and space  
through that baka portara fusion!! " he stood and huffed, then folded his arms, " KUSO EAR!!! " Vegeta tugged on his right  
earlobe hard, then smirked pleasantly as he could hear the sound of the larger saiyajin screaming wildly in pain in the very  
back depths of his mind, " Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta paused, " Well, that was mildly amusing, but I can't go on like this. I HAVE  
to something in order to get the Kakarrotto's switched back again--but not before I find out whether future Kakarrotto's  
"oujo" claim is legal or not. " he nodded, " I have to remain calm, cool, in control. "  
Bulma walked by him, " Hi Vegeta. "  
" KAKARROTTO'S-FUTURE-SELF-SWITCHED-PLACES-WITH-HIM-AND-I-HAVE-TO-KNOW-IF-FUTURE-KAKARROTTO-IS-A-REAL-OUJO-OR-NOT-AND  
-WHO-KNOWS-WHAT-THE-HECK-MY-FUTURE-SELF-IS-DOING-TO-PRESENT-KAKARROTTO-AND-IF-I-DON'T-FIND-OUT-SOON-I'M-GOING-TO-LOOSE-MY-  
-EVER-LOVIN-MIND!!!! " the ouji nearly exploded.  
Bulma's eyes bulged out of her head, " Well....that must've been held up in there for a while. "  
Vegeta let out a huge sigh, " Yes, it's been a very trying day. "  
" How's, uh, Goku? "  
" Which one? The one who WANTS to be my oujo or the one who THINKS he is and might possibly BE. " Vegeta said with  
utmost sarcasm in his voice.  
" ...what? "  
" THE KAKARROTTO THAT'S HERE IS THE ONE FROM THE FUTURE!! He switched places with OUR Kakarrotto when he took him out  
to the ship! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" You're kidding?! " Bulma gawked.  
" I knew there was something wrong with Son-kun. " Mirai poked his head in the room.  
" So he's NOT Goten's Toussan? " chibi Trunks said, entering the room also.  
" NO! " Vegeta snapped.  
" *whew*! Haha, that's a relief. I thought it was some passed down mental disorder that Goten was gonna get. " chibi  
Trunks grinned, " I don't know where I'd find another sidekick! "  
" Are you sure this is the future Goku from yesterday and not just regular Goku suffering from some type of shock? "  
Bulma said suspicously, " I mean, it's not like Son to plot such things. He can barely plot a map, not to even mention  
plotting an "evil scheme". Besides, that's your forté. "  
" Yes. Well it appears that my sneaky evil mannerisms seem to rub off on those around me when living with them for  
extended periods of time. " Vegeta snickered.  
" Does that mean it's oh-kay for me and Goten to build a fort made out of green jello and position it in the backyard  
so we can lob water balloons at passersby from inside it? " Trunks said happily.  
" Yeah sure, lob away. " the ouji shooed him off while smirking.  
" VEGETA!! " Bulma snapped.  
" What? " the smaller saiyajin looked at her cluelessly.  
" When did Goten get here anyway? " Mirai asked.  
" I have no idea. " Bulma groaned.  
" It's a genetic kaka-disorder. Anyone with kaka-genes can automatically appear out of nowhere to scare the crap out  
of you. " Vegeta concluded, nodding thoughtfully.  
" YOU HAVE NO POSITION TO TALK! " Bulma snapped at him, " Now what's this about Goku and future Goku swapping? "  
Vegeta walked over to the couch and sat down, for fear that he'd either throw up or pass out from re-telling it a  
third time, " When my future self came here along with Kakarrotto's future self yesterday, future Kakarrotto was ecstatic to  
be reunited with the rest of you bakas whom he watched many many decades ago die from old age in horrible deaths. He missed  
all of us so much; including my present self whom he apparently finds "enticing", " the ouji twitched, " ; that he decided to  
bring present Kakarrotto onboard and switch their clothes, then leave him in the ship while future Kakarrotto came back here  
so he could be with all of us. "  
" So he had good intentions, but even so was blinded by missing us so much that he didn't realize he was doing  
something wrong. " Bulma frowned in pity.  
" Well, for the most part. I still don't know if present Kakarrotto went along with him or somehow became the victim;  
his older self could easily have knocked him unconsious or trapped him somewhere in the ship. " Vegeta continued, " I first  
knew something was wrong when Kakarrotto began to act substantionally mushier towards me than usual. "  
" Is it just me or does he only use the really big words of his vocabulary when he's in "detective" mode. " Mirai  
muttered to Bulma, who nodded.  
" It's good for his brused ego, let him go. " she sighed while Vegeta continued to rabble on.  
" --and I mean, how would YOU feel if you woke up in your bed to find your fairly large peasant laying next to you  
and holding onto you for dear life while giggling about you in his sleep!? It's a DISTURBING SIGHT, Bulma!! "  
" Hmm? " she looked back over at Vegeta, who then narrowed his eyes at her.  
" You weren't listening to a word I said just now, where you? " he said, annoyed.  
" OH, no of course we were listening, weren't we Mirai! " Bulma laughed nervously, then elbowed her son from the  
future of the alternate timeline.  
" Hahaha, yeah. Something about you sleeping with Goku-san? "  
" I WASN'T SLEEPING WITH KAKARROT!!!! " Vegeta screamed angrily with his face flushed red, " I WENT TO SLEEP BY  
MYSELF AND HE SNUCK INTO MY ROOM AND GOT IN BED WITH ME WHILE I WAS STILL ASLEEP!!! "  
" Why? " Mirai asked.  
Vegeta covered his face with his hand, " I don't know, Mirai. Future Kakarrotto's even harder to figure out than the  
present one! " he said tiredly, " Personally I fear whatever is happening to present Kakarrotto at the moment is an even more  
pressing issue to me now than the future one's presence here. He's been with my future "kaka-lovin" self for almost a DAY  
now!! " the ouji's face paled with panic, " Who KNOWS what he's shown or done with Kakarrotto! Kaka-chan could be just as bad  
with the mush on me as his future self is now!!! " Vegeta wailed with fright, " I DON'T WANT KAKARROTTO TO END UP AS MY OUJO!  
!!! "  
" Well, maybe there's another way. " Bulma spoke up.  
" DON'T YOU GET IT! THERE _IS_ NO "OTHER WAY"!!! " the ouji bawled, slamming his fists against the wall and turning  
to face it, " Kakarrotto won't be happy until he's wearing a crown just as big as mine with one of those big long flowing  
capes and that baka oujo gown!!! "  
" Vegeta, I don't think Goku wants to be your "oujo" for romantic reasons, he just wants to feel equal to you. "  
Bulma smiled.  
Vegeta glared at her, " Say what? "  
" Goku---you've been treating him like a peasant since you first met him! "  
" That's because he IS a peasant. Kakarrotto's a third-class ranking warrior. Before they worked at the castle  
Bardock and Celipa were for the most part, poor. " Vegeta groaned, " And why would Kakarrotto feel he isn't equal to me! He's  
STRONGER than me--for the moment--anyway. "  
" But the point I'm making doesn't have to do with how strong he is! If you were to promote him up to 2nd or 1st  
class maybe Goku wouldn't be so dead-on wanting to be your oujo. "  
" You want me to PROMOTE Kakarrotto's rank? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" Yes! You could do that, couldn't you Vegeta? " Bulma said, " After all, you are the ouji. "  
" Mom's got a good point, Toussan. " Mirai said, impressed with Bulma's idea.  
" Wait, so you're saying this whole "Kakarroujo" thing has to with Kakarrotto's EGO!? " Vegeta gawked, " HE _HAS_ NO  
EGO!!! HE'S KAKARROTTO-- "  
" --and he's got feelings too, Vegeta. " Bulma folded her arms, " I mean, he really likes you.. "  
" ..yes, that's apparent. " Vegeta said flatly as he gazed off in the direction he had left future Goku.  
" ..although I'm not quite sure WHY he likes you, he does. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" I'm pretty sure that if you were to push Goku's "rank" up to first-class the majority of the "oujo" stuff would  
stop because he'd feel more like you truely respect and care for him. " Bulma concluded.  
" I _DO_ "RESPECT AND CARE FOR" THE BIG BAKA! THERE WAS A WHOLE STINKIN EPISODE DEDICATED TO IT!!! " Vegeta shouted,  
then folded his arms in a stubborn fashion and looked away.  
" Toussan, would it really be that bad for you to make Goku-san a first-class? I mean, he'd still be a peasant, just  
a FIRST-CLASS peasant this time. You rule over everybody who isn't part of the royal family so you'd still have your control,  
whatever that is. " Mirai added.  
Vegeta glanced over at them, " And you're sure this'll get him off that "oujo" kick for good? "  
" Vegeta, I'm Goku's oldest friend, I know him by now. " Bulma re-assured him.  
Vegeta grunted, " Fine. I shall promote Kakarrotto from third to first once we bring him safely back to the time  
period. "  
" HOORAY! " they cheered.  
" I knew you could do it, "Veggie". " Bulma teased the ouji and grabbed onto his cheek. A vein bulged on Vegeta's  
forehead, " Now let's go give future Goku that "checkup" and find out whatever it is you want to see. " she said, leaving the  
room, then stuck her head back in it again, " What IS IT that you want to check for, anyway? " Bulma cocked her head.  
" My future self's teeth-marks. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" ... " Bulma stared back at him, confused, " ...oh. Well, let's go! "  
  
/dl  
  
" OOF!!! " present Goku let out a noise as he hit the floor of the gravity room in the spaceship; which was indeed  
obscenely larger then normal like the rest of the item's in the ship. The saiyajin had personally never been in training this  
intense before. The gravity was at a good 1400, more than twice the maximum present Vegeta trained in. The future version of  
the ouji himself was strong enough to take down 3 or 4 gokus at once.  
" BWAHAHA! Come on Kakarrotto, are you going to stay down there all day or are you coming back up here to fight me! "  
the ssj3 ouji laughed as he floated through the air with unbelievable ease. Goku, also in ssj3, sat up panting.  
" It's not like I'm not trying to! " he grunted in pain, then slowly got back on his feet and prepared to fire a ki  
blast at the ouji, " KA.........MEH...........HA..... "  
" Hahaha, silly Kakay-chan, you know I can anticipate your every move. " future Vegeta brushed it off.  
" ....MEH......HAAAAAAAAAA!!!! " the larger saiyajin let loose the blast and the smaller one easily dodged it. Goku  
growled and turned his blast around, following the ouji around in a circle hovering overhead him. Vegeta suddenly took a  
nose-dive and flew right past Goku, nearly skimming him. Goku yelped as his own blast came near him and he lept to the ground  
, which, due to the high gravity, got him down intime to miss being hit. The blast hurtled into the door and exploded in upon  
the two saiyajins. Smoke enveloped the room and when it cleared the duo were both now flat on the floor, covered in soot.  
" *Damage to door, gravitational settings manual over-ride. Preparing to shutdown*. " a computerized voice similar to  
the female one on present Vegeta's gravity machine announced in a slightly robotic tone. The room's red lights faded back to  
white and the machine shutdown.  
" *WHEW*! Kakarrotto are you feeling alright today?! You were completely off! " future Vegeta said, sitting up and  
worried.  
Goku lay on his back, his bottom left eyelid twitching and a big smile appearing on his face, " ... "  
" Kaka-muffin? " the little ouji said with even more concern in his voice as he walked over to Goku.  
" Veggie......? " Goku squeaked out.  
" Hai Kakay? "  
" ....that...had to be......THE MOST AMAZING SPARRING MATCH EVER!!! " Goku squealed wildly with excitement as he  
jumped to his feet, " OH MAN! VEGGIE AND THE SSJ3 AND THEN THE *WHOOSH* AND THEN THE *BANG* AND THE *PUNCH* AND THE *KICK*  
AND THE *ZAAAAP* AND THE *OH-NO!* AND IT WAS THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER SPARRED WITH LITTLE VEGGIES BEFORE!!! " he exclaimed,  
trying to collect all his thoughts.  
Vegeta stared at him incrediously, " But, you LOST-- "  
" --and that's GREAT! " Goku grabbed the smaller saiyajin's hands, still grinning like a madman, " Who knew we could  
get so powerful! I've never seen anything like what you did just now! Not even back with Majin Buu! OH VEGGIE! " he squeezed  
a very confused Vegeta tightly, " Do you have any idea how much this gives me to aspire to! One day I'm going to get strong  
enough to give you a fair fight, future Veggie! And when I do I want you to give me your all just like you did today! "  
" .... " future Vegeta stared up at him blankly, " What, are, you, talking about? "  
" OH! " Goku suddenly gasped when he realized he just nearly blew his cover, " Oh, nothing little Veggie. Nothing at  
all, " he let go of Vegeta's hands, " I'm feeling perfectly fine, my brain's just a little dizzy from all that gravity this  
early in the morning. "  
Future Vegeta chuckled warmly, " Well you should've eaten slower then, you know what the gravity does to your stomach  
, Kakay. " Goku smiled back at him, " Say Kakarrotto, how about we just take it down a notch, 'hmm? "  
" Yeah little Veggie that sounds great! " Goku chirped.  
" Alright. " Vegeta nodded, then went back to normal only to let out a yell and power up again. Goku's eyes widened  
in fright and confusion as a blast of ki covered the smaller saiyajin, then wisped away above him, " Well, Kakay? " he  
smirked.  
" WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!! " Goku shouted. Future Vegeta fell over.  
" Something IS wrong with your brain today, isn't it, Kakarrotto? " the ouji's tail twitched. Goku stared at the  
little saiyajin who had suddenly become much fuzzier than usual. Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and started petting the fur.  
" Heehee, Veggie feels like a little puppy! Or a kitty! " the larger saiyajin said with glee. Future Vegeta was  
tempted to pull his arm away, but allowed Goku to continue petting him.  
" THIS, Kakarrotto, is a compact oozaru form, created by controlling all powers within full oozaru form and holding  
them together tightly enough to retain your normal size yet with all the power of your body as a normal oozaru. " Vegeta  
explained proudly.  
" Furry Veggies.... " Goku giggled musingly, now petting the smaller saiyajin's back, " Is this a form you cuddle  
Veggies in cuz you look like a lil plush toy you'd win at the boardwalk! " Goku said, very entertained.  
" It's not for "cuddling", Kakarrotto! It's used only by the saiyajins with the most mental control over themselves  
and their actions in oozaru form incase they only need the power, not the size of an oozaru. I suppose you could call this  
a super saiyajin 4, but it's not related in any way to the other three. Any saiyajin with enough patience can perform it, you  
don't even have to be a super saiyajin 1 like you or I to do it. We use it to spar whenever we don't want to end up  
completely exhausted by the end of the session. " future Vegeta explained, " Actually I guess you could even count this as  
the 5 alternate saiyajin form if you count normal oozaru, but I like to stick with ssj4 and/or "compact oozaru". Not as  
strong as ssj3, but strong within the amount of odd techniques one can perform while in it. "  
" Furry Veggies.... " Goku continued, giggling again, " Warm furry Veggies.....where did your clothes go and how did  
the uncomfortable black pants and lil Veggie-shoes appear on you? "  
" For the life of me, Kakarrotto, I have no idea. But it's better than fighting in the nude like this. " Vegeta  
nodded.  
" But normal oozarus don't have black pants. " Goku pondered, confused, " ...are Veggie's legs all covered in furry  
red Veggie-fur too? " Goku bent down on the ground and pulled up part of future Vegeta's pantleg, " WOW! I was right! You  
look like some little furry animal plushie! THAT'S SO KAWAII!!! " he hugged the ouji tightly, " I can't lookit you without  
wanting to go buy you a bunch of cute lil pet toys!!! And, and maybe some of those soft fuzzy sweaters I've seen really  
little dogs being walked in! "  
" We're in deep space, Kakarrot, there's no "pet-toy-stores here... " future Vegeta squeaked out under the  
stranglehold, " ...and what about our fight! " he protested, " Are you going to transform too or not! "  
" Huh? " Goku paused from grinning psychotically and petting Vegeta.  
" Will you put me down and go compact oozaru so we can get on with the match! " Vegeta twitched. Goku froze, then set  
Vegeta down.  
" T--transform? " the larger saiyajin paled.  
" Yes, you want to be on the same level when we continue sparring don't you? " future Vegeta folded his arms.  
" ... ::Oh no! When future Veggie finds out I have no idea how to turn into a fuzzy, pet-like version of myself he'll  
know for sure about the switch and just hate me for it! I don't want him to hate me! He's so sweet and giving and kind to me  
in ways present Veggie has yet to develop or even learn about! I can't break his little future heart, and look how fuzzy he  
is!!!:: " Goku wailed inside his brain as he stared down at the furry ouji, ::He just makes me wanna get him his own little  
collar with his name on it and each him how to play fetch and feed him Veggie-biscuits as rewards!!:: the larger saiyajin  
stared at the smaller one sympathetically, " Umm, Veggie, I, I can't. "  
" What? " future Vegeta said suspiciously.  
" I can't because, uhhh, my gi's itchy! " Goku grinned cheesily, scratching a fake itch on his shoulder. He looked  
down at the navy blue colored gi he was wearing with a large symbol of the royal house of Bejito-sei on the back of the gi  
shirt.  
Future Vegeta frowned and powered back down to normal, causing his body's fuzzyness to disappear and be replaced  
magically by his normal gi again, " My poor Kaka-chan, there's obviously something wrong with you. " he sniffled, hugging  
onto Goku's waist, " You're not coming down with something are you? " the ouji put his hand on Goku's forehead, " Oh Kakay  
you're in no condition to spar like this, I'll--I'll take you somewhere comfortable...your room. We'll go back to your room  
and I'll help you change out of your gi and into something even more comfortable, I can even take you to the garden if you'd  
like! " he pleaded, then smirked, " Hai, just you and me in our lush, beautiful little garden, you'll be feeling better in no  
time, my Kaka-angel. "  
" ...uhhhh... " Goku felt his eyelid twitch as he pulled back his arms and silently pushed the ouji away from him  
with all his might, sending future Vegeta crashing into the gravity room wall, " I'll-be-going-now. " Goku said quickly as  
he walked over to the door with his face a bright pink and pressed the open button on the door, causing it to slide up. The  
large saiyajin then walked out of the room, only to poke his head inside again, " F--f--future Veh-veh-geeeee? " he stammered  
, nerve-shot.  
" Hai, Kaka-muffin? " the ouji said smoothly.  
" Which direction is my room in? " Goku squeaked out.  
Future Vegeta walked towards Goku, " Oh I can lead the way there for you, Kakay, no need to worry your beautiful  
head over i--- "  
" --oh look, I think I see it that way. " Goku said in a wooden tone of voice, " BYE-VEGGIE! " he exclaimed, then  
zipped off.  
The ouji smirked, then pleasantly left the room as well, " Heh-heh-heh.... "  
  
/dl  
  
" *SPLAT*!! "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh.... " chibi Trunks chuckled evilly as he and Goten peered over the side of their green  
jello fort at a now-soaked heavyset woman who was walking down the street.  
" YOU JUVENILE DELINQUENTS!! " she shook her fist at them and stopped off.  
" Hahaha fat people look funny when they're wet, Trunks! " Goten grinned.  
" That's gotta be the 24th person we've nailed today. " Trunks said, proud of himself, " Hey Goten, how many water  
balloons do we have left? " he called over to Goten, who hopped down from the jello steps and ran across to the other side of  
the fort.  
" Uhh, I dunno Trunks. Only 5 or 6. " Goten frowned.  
" Aw crap! And I was just getting into this and now we need to go make some more balloons again! " Trunks threw his  
arms in the air, " Oh well. Say Goten, why don't we just lob the rest at the next unsuspecting pedestrian? That way we'll  
round it off at 25 for the next round. "  
" Hmm? Oh-kay! " Goten chirped, then picked up all the remaining waterballoons at once and waddled over to his friend  
, " I dunno, can we through this many at once? "  
" Yeah, you take 3 and I'll take 3. " Trunks said, grabbing some of the balloons in Goten's hands.  
" HEY! You took the bigger ones! " the smaller chibi complained.  
" Heh, well if you wanted these then you SHOULD'VE chosen them before you got over here. " Trunks smirked. Goten  
glared stubbornly at him.  
" You're so unfair, Trunks! " he complained.  
" If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have the fort or the waterballoons in the first place, so be quiet. " Trunks  
grumbled, " LOOK! Someone's coming! AIM! " both boys held their water baloons back, " FIRE!!!! " Trunks shouted. Six water  
balloons were suddenly heaved over the fort, all aimed at the same spot on the sidewalk. Both boys ducked, snickering as they  
heard the sound of something screaming in surprise from being drenched in water.  
" Heeheehee, that was fun! " Goten grinned widely.  
" What're you talking about, it's ALWAYS fun. " Trunks added, also grinning. Both peeked slightly over the fort to  
get a view of their victim and nearly choked at the sight of who it was.  
" GOTEN!!! "  
" AHH! It's my Mom!! " all the blood ran out of Goten's face as he ducked back under.  
" Ooh, you're gonna be in trouble! " Trunks smirked, laughing at him.  
" THIS WAS YOUR IDEA TO THROW WATER BALLOONS AT PEOPLE, TRUNKS!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! Now she's gonna be mad at me  
and she's scary when she's mad!!! " Goten panicked, tears welling up in his eyes.  
" No scarier than my dad, that's for sure. " Trunks rolled his eyes, then whinced to see Chi-Chi angrily looming over  
them.  
" TRUUUUUUUUUUNKS!!!!! " she roared.  
" Yes-ma'am! " he squeaked out.  
" WHERE IS MY GOKU!!! "  
" Which one? " Trunks asked, petrified.  
" Whadda you MEAN, which one! THE ONE I LIVE WITH, YOU CHIBI HALF-OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, enraged.  
" Uncle Veggie says he's up in space with his future self. " Goten added, trying to get the subject off them  
drenching Chi-Chi in water balloons.  
" What?.... " Chi-Chi looked baffled, letting the chibis breathe a sigh of relief.  
" Umm, you see Chi-Chi-san, Toussan, he-- "  
" Just tell me where the Ouji is. " Chi-Chi groaned, " I'm sure wherever he is that Goku is obviously nearby and once  
I catch them I am going to pound the ouji into dust and Go-chan will be forced to stay in his room for the next month...with  
the exception of when he as to go to the bathroom because I'm not letting him pee out the window and onto my flowerbed like  
the last time I grounded him. " she explained.  
" I think Toussan's down with Kaasan in her lab. " Trunks offered.  
Chi-Chi smiled, " Why thank you boys. " she nodded, then pleasantly walked off.  
" You think she's still sore at us? " Goten asked his slightly taller friend.  
" I dunno. " Trunks shrugged, " She seems oh-kay now. "  
" --AND DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO FORGET ABOUT THAT PRANK YOU JUST PULLED!! " Chi-Chi yelled from the backdoor porch.  
Both demi-saiyajins sweatdropped.  
" I guess not... "  
  
/dl  
  
" HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!!! I'M BEING HELD CAPTIVE AGAINST MY WILL!!! " future Goku cried out, standing up on a  
platform in Bulma's lab, cuffs around his wrists and ankles attached to the bottom of the platform and a smaller platform  
above his head. The saiyajin was still in his pajama bottoms and undershirt.  
" Oh shuddup, future Kakarrotto! " Vegeta said, annoyed.  
" Vegeta calm down. " Bulma sweatdropped, " I'm sorry we had to do this to you, Son-kun. I'm just giving you a  
checkup though, no needles or anything like that. "  
" That and I need to find out if you are a TRUE oujo or not so I know whether I have to promote Kakarrotto to 1st  
class or only push him up to 2nd to save me from that disgusting supposed fate! " Vegeta added.  
" BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! " future Goku yelped.  
" Of course I can! " Vegeta smirked and folded his arms, " I am the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji! And Bulma is  
the great and powerful scientist kinda/sorta/half-oujo. "  
" "Kinda/sorta/half.."? " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" Well, you're not a real oujo. I can't help that. " Vegeta shrugged, " First of all, our bloodtypes are incompatible  
and like you said several stoires ago if I were to get any of your B blood into my O system I would DIE. Second, you're not  
a saiyajin and not nearly powerful enough to survive the final phases of the saiyajin mating ritural. " he explained, then  
turned towards Goku, " Kakarrotto, *twitch-of-disgust* on the other hand, is more than powerful enough to make it through  
with barely breaking a sweat! Which is why I intend to find out just how berserk my future counterpart went over you and if  
he truely dumped a butt-load of a kaka-curse on himself. " Vegeta grabbed the large saiyajin's undershirt and tugged at it,  
" You know, future Kakarrotto, " he smirked, looking up at the saiyajin, " You could partly redeem yourself now and tell me  
if you are or are not a legal saiyajin no oujo. OR you could just make me find out on my own. "  
" What if I'm not a legal oujo? " future Goku squeaked out.  
" Then I reveal in your ability to scare the living crap out of me and let you go free. " Vegeta nodded.  
" What if I AM? "  
" Then I'll have to kill you before I have a heart attack and die myself. "  
Future Goku gulped.  
" Well, what's it going to be? " Vegeta smirked, " Are you going to tell me the truth or not. " he smiled evilly at  
the larger saiyajin.  
Future Goku's eyes watered and the large saiyajin nearly burst into tears.  
" Vegeta now look at what you're doing to him! " Bulma scholded the ouji. Vegeta glanced over at the bawling Goku and  
fell over.  
" What happened to him!! " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" He's not used to you VERBALLY ABUSING him and THREATENING HIM WITH HIS LIFE, _VEGETA_!!! " Bulma yelled, annoyed,  
" Future you is much different than your present self! " she said, calmer.  
" Oh, you can say THAT, alright. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" I'm SERIOUS, Vegeta. Future you and future Goku are like this! " Bulma hooked her two pointer fingers together to  
demonstrate.  
" Oh GOD let's hope they're NOT like THAT! " Vegeta turned a pale green. Bulma looked down at her fingers and pulled  
them away, laughing nervously.  
" You know what I meant! " she continued to chuckle.  
" So what do you want ME to do about it? Go over there and "apologize"? Yeah, I'm sure that'll get him to calm down!"  
Vegeta said sarcastically.  
" Just go be nice to him, Veggie-kun. Future you is much gentler with Goku-san than you are with the present one. "  
Bulma said, " Console him or something. "  
" You mean you want me to mush it up with him for a little while inorder to get him to take the undershirt off  
instead of point a needle at his heart. " Vegeta sighed.  
" Yes. Exactly! " Bulma replied.  
" Alright, I'll do it. I'll go play mushy-land with future Kakarrotto for a couple minutes. " Vegeta groaned, then  
walked over to the larger saiyajin, who by this point had tears streaming down his cheeks, he looked down at at slightly  
uncomfortable-looking ouji.  
" V-sama doesn't love me anymore! " future Goku choked out, sobbing loudly while pain thumped through his chest,  
" V-sama said he'd always love me! How could you yell at me like that. You know I don't like it when you yell! " he wailed,  
" Why doesn't V-sama still love me! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!!! "  
" You, didn't do anything wrong. " present Vegeta said from on the floor. He grabbed a tissue and floated up to hand  
it to future Goku, " Here, wipe your nose, you'll feel better and you won't be so ept to spread your kaka-germs. " the ouji  
looked away embarassingly as he handed the tissue over, then glanced back at future Goku, who was still crying, " WELL!? "  
" V-sama, I can't reach my nose. " future Goku sweatdropped. Vegeta twitched.  
" What do you want ME to do about it?! " he exclaimed, then noticed Bulma giggling at him. Vegeta teleported infront  
of her, " You want me to wipe his nose like he's a big baby, don't you? "  
" That's what future you would do. " Bulma smirked, " You want to find out if future Goku is your "oujo" or not,  
don't you? "  
Vegeta growled, then silently cursed to himself as he teleported back up to future Goku and snatched the tissue from  
his hand, ::I can't believe I'm wiping his nose!:: Vegeta mentally screamed inside his head, then wiped the larger saiyajin's  
nose while trying his best not to look sickened, " There, feeling any better? " Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
" ... "  
Vegeta looked back at the larger saiyajin to see him staring back at the ouji with a big dopey grin and a lovesick  
look on his face. The ouji face-faulted, " Eh... "  
" Oh ~*V-sama*~, you're so ~*wonderful*~.... " future Goku sighed dreamily at him.  
" How can he change moods so quickly... " Vegeta blinked in shock, then slapped future Goku across the face, " WILL  
YOU CUT THAT OUT!! STOP LOOKIN AT ME LIKE I'M AN ONNA!! *hmmph*! " the ouji shouted, his face bright red. Pain jabbed the  
larger saiyajin in the heart again and he felt more tears rise to the surface. Vegeta sweatdropped, " NO NO NO! I didn't  
mean it that way, future Kakarrotto!! I just don't like you looking off in my direction as if you're madly in love with  
whatever you're staring at!! "  
Future Goku's tears slowed to a sniffle.  
" Listen, future Kakarrotto, what does future me call you when you're "hurting"? " the ouji offered, trying to calm  
him down further.  
" V-sama calls me his little Kaka-muffin when I'm sad. " future Goku gave a small smile.  
Vegeta nearly fell over, " HIS "KAKA-MUFFIN"!!! " he exclaimed, " Present Kakarrotto must be having a grand 'ol time  
up THERE right now. " he muttered dryly.  
" No, his "LITTLE Kaka-muffin", not just plain "Kaka-muffin". " future Goku corrected him.  
" Hai, how COULD I have screwed THAT up. " Vegeta flatly remarked, getting up, " My "kaka-muffin". BLEH! " he stuck  
his tongue out, " Future me must just "adore" you to nickname you after his and my favorite accompaniment to the pancake. "  
" Oh, we're very close. " future Goku's cheeks turned pink, " Since V-sama calls me his "little Kaka-muffin"  
sometimes I call him my "little Veggie-cakes". "  
Vegeta's shoulders slumped to their sides. He grabbed a nearby needle and handed it to Bulma, " Here. Kill me,  
please. "  
" Vegeta! " she said, annoyed, then chuckled, " What's so wrong with "kaka-muffin" and "veggie-cakes"? " Bulma  
laughed.  
" You have no idea. " Vegeta said in a low, dangerous tone, then turned back to future Goku and mustered up all the  
nice-ness he could manage at the moment, " Say, my "little Kaka-muffin", could you be a sweet lil "oujo" and do your  
"Veggie-cakes" a favor, eh? "  
Future Goku nodded eagerly w/big sparkily eyes, " Hai V-sama! "  
" Take that shirt off for me, huh Kakay? " Vegeta grinned cheesily.  
" Oh V-sama I don't know if I should. " the larger saiyajin said coyly.  
" Well I'll reward you with something delicious to eat if you allow "V-sama" to take one, little, peek. Hmm? How  
'bout it? " Vegeta said sneakly.  
" Well....alright, for you V-sama. " future Goku giggled. The ouji released the device holding future Goku's hands  
up. The large saiyajin reached for his undershirt and began to pull it up. Vegeta waited in nervous anticipation.  
" OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU-JIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! " a scream roared from the stairs.  
" KUSO! " Vegeta snapped angrily, stomping his foot into the ground, " KAKARROTTO JUST TAKE THE BAKA UNDERSHIRT  
OFF!! "  
" Oh V-sama what is that! " the larger saiyajin looked terrified and clutched at his undershirt in fear.  
" It's only Onna, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta groaned.  
" Chi-chan? WOW I forgot how loud she can scream! " future Goku smiled, then watched as Chi-Chi stomped down the  
stairs swinging around what looked like a very large, heavy club. She walked over to Vegeta and stared him down.  
" OUJI... "  
" Onna. " Vegeta smirked, boastful yet slightly annoyed that she had interupted just as he was about to discover the  
truth to whether or not future Goku was his future self's oujo.  
" First of all, as a parent, I'd like to tell you your son along with my younger son chucked a good 6 balloons at  
me while I was walking down the street. "  
" Really? " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, then yelled up the stairs, " TORUNKUSU!!! " he shouted. The two chibis in  
the kitchen near the steps froze, " PUT YOUR WATER BALLOONS AWAY! AS SOON AS I GET ONNA OUT OF HERE, YOU, ME, AND THE  
CHIBI KAKA-SPAWN #2 ARE GOING OUT FOR ICE CREAM!! "  
The two chibis grinned, " HOORAY!! " they cheered and gathered up their newest water balloons to throw them in a  
nearby hideout (the hallway closet).  
" You're CONGRADULATING them?! " Chi-Chi gawked incrediously.  
" Somehow I'm not surprised. " Bulma said sarcastically, looking over at the grinning ouji.  
" They both decked Onna in water balloons, and one of them was her own child! Of course they deserve a prize for  
that! " Vegeta grinned.  
" V-sama has such silly logic. " future Goku smiled warmly at the ouji.  
" Why thank you, Kaka-chan! " Vegeta did a little courtesy bow, causing the larger saiyajin to giggle with delight.  
" Oh brother! " Chi-Chi groaned, " AND YOU DON'T CALL HIM "V-SAMA"! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE A "SAMA" ANYTHING! "  
" That's where you are wrong, Chi-chan. V-sama has done such wonderful things for me. He's so sweet under all that  
sour. Sometimes we sit up late at night can watch the stars together... " future Goku mused, " Then V-sama hugs me and  
says "of all the stars out there Kakay, you're the brightest one of all". " he sighed dreamily.  
Vegeta promptly threw up.  
" Oh GOD, and all over my toolbox! " Bulma looked disgusted.  
Chi-Chi only glared at both saiyajins, " Alright, that's it. You're coming back home with me, Goku. " she kicked the  
device holding his feet, which then shut off. Chi-Chi grabbed him by the arm and dragged future Goku up the stairs.  
" But--but Chi-chan! You don't understand, V-sama, he--- "  
" Oh I understand plenty! Now let's GO! "  
" Vegeta, Vegeta we have to go after them! " Bulma whispered loudly, " We can't have Chi-Chi find out the wrong Goku  
is here, she'll flip! And then she'll kill BOTH OF US!! "  
" Onna's only strong enough to kill you, I'll probably be mildly injured. " Vegeta commented, wiping the barf from  
his face.  
" WELL YOU'RE NOT GONNA LET HER KILL ME, ARE YOU!! " Bulma snapped.  
" Of course not. " Vegeta stood up, " And if she does then I will destroy her and she will die a frighteningly  
gruesome death, and then I'll wish you back to life in October when the dragonballs are functional again. " he nodded  
thoughtfully.  
" You won't have to BECAUSE I'M NOT LETTING MYSELF GET KILLED!!! Now let's go stop them! " Bulma ran over to the  
stairs, then up them.  
Vegeta sighed, " Why does this sort of thing always happen to ME! "  
  
/dl  
  
" *WHEW*! Finally! " present Goku flopped onto the large bed in his future self's room. It had taken the saiyajin a  
good 15 minutes just to find where it was due to the immense size and vast amount of rooms in the spaceship, " I don't get  
why future Veggie needed to make this place so big! There's only 2 of us! Before Gohan was born, Chi-chan and I did just  
fine living in our lil mountain house. At least we could easily find the bathroom! " he sighed, then looked down at his  
blue gi, " I think this has to be the only NORMAL piece of clothing future me owns. Maybe I'll just go tell future Veggie  
the "itch" stopped so he doesn't come back here and I have to dress up in some frilly gettup again. " the large saiyajin's  
face flushed pink with embarassment, " If it wasn't just future Veggie and me I'd feel even sillier wearing that stuff.  
Bura must've picked most of it out, or designed it....I wonder what she ended up doing if Trunks got to run Capsule Corp?..  
....she WAS the last one of the gang to die off so I guess she must've influenced little Veggie's mind a lot before she went  
and Veggie and I had no one left to talk to. "  
" You know I'll always be here when you need someone to talk to, Kakay. " a warm voice came from behind him.  
Goku twitched and looked over his shoulder to see future Vegeta snuggled behind him, also still wearing his gi.  
" AHHH!! " Goku shrieked, spun around, and backed up; falling off the bed and crashing into the floor, " FUTURE  
VEGGIE STOP THAT!!! " he screamed nervously.  
" I don't see why you're so alarmed, Kakay. Even as far back as the my past self who we visited could teleport. "  
the ouji blinked.  
" Well--TELL ME WHEN YOU DO IT NEXT TIME, OH-KAY! " Goku exclaimed. The smaller saiyajin only chuckled, then hopped  
down off the bed and walked past him, " Hey, where're you going? "  
" To your closet, we have to get you changed out of that itchy gi, don't we? " the ouji smiled coyly, causing all the  
blood to drain out of Goku's face.  
" Nuh--no future Veggie, really, that's alright. The itch--it's stopped, see? It's all gone. Ha ha ha ha ha. " he  
laughed nervously.  
Future Vegeta ignored Goku and busily looked through the dozens of hangers-full of clothes, tossing out ones he  
didn't care for over his shoulder and into a pile. Goku walked over to the future ouji and sat down next to the pile. He  
looked over at it and sweatdropped to how big it had gotten.  
" Umm, future Veggie---? "  
" MMmmmmMMMMmmmm, isn't this a beautiful jacket, Kakay-chan. " the ouji sighed dreamily as he rubbed the jacket up  
against his cheek, " You'll look so parinkahh! "  
Goku's brain fizzled on the last word, " "parinkahh"? "  
" Hai, it's saiyago for a word that doesn't exist in english, it's somewhat similar to "gorgeous". " future Vegeta  
thought outloud.  
" "Gorgeous"? " Goku turned a slight pale green, " Future Veggie, maybe YOU should go lie down somewher-- "  
" --try it on Kaka-muffin! " the ouji eagerly held it out to Goku, who twitched at the long, partly see-through-able  
light pink jacket with the large fuzzy rings around the ends of the sleeves and one around the collar.  
" Err....maybe later. " Goku laughed nervously.  
Future Vegeta blinked for a moment, then cheerfully handed it to Goku and went back to search through the clothes,  
" I know there's an outfit that goes along with that thing somewhere... " future Vegeta felt his temper grow slightly with  
frustration at not being able to find where the entire outfit was. Goku backed up, a large sweatdrop on the back of his  
head as he watched the future ouji continue his search, " AH-HA!!! " future Vegeta grinned with victory, holding up a hat  
and a soft-looking gown, " Here we go, Kaka--- "  
" --INCOMING MESSAGE FROM PLANET 33240957. INCOMING MESSAGE FROM PLANET 33240957. " the computer's voice announced  
over the intercom. Vegeta snorted in anger.  
" HOW DARE SOMEONE INTERUPT MY DAY LIKE THIS! " he snapped, then paused, " Hey, planet 33240957 is Bejito-sei's  
location! " future Vegeta blinked, then left the room, " I'll be right back, Kaka-angel. I promise! " he said sweetly,  
then ducked out.  
Goku looked upward, relieved, " Thank you... "  
  
/dl  
  
" Why the heck would Bejito-sei be calling me at this hour! " future Vegeta ranted, then pressed a button in the  
control room and the middle of the 3 gigantic monitors switched on.  
" GIVE ME BACK MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU NUT-JOB!!! " Raditsu yelled angrily from on-screen, the inside of one of  
Bejito-sei's castle's halls behind him.  
The ouji smirked, " Why Raditsu, I have no idea WHAT you are talking about. " he said innocently.  
" Don't play dum with me! I know you have my brother with you! You're ripping off me and my parents by keeping him  
out there! "  
" HA! This from the same saiyajin who tried to KILL Kakarrotto oh-so-many years ago. " Vegeta snickered.  
" YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM TOO! It's not fair to hold him in that ship like you're the only two saiyajins left in the  
universe! Kakarrotto has a whole planet of us now! You're gonna brainwash him out there. " Raditsu's voice lowered, slightly  
saddened, " Our parents don't even know he's still alive. THEY THINK HE GOT KILLED TOO MANY TIMES TO BRING BACK like you  
told them! But I know different. Nappa and I grew up with you for YEARS. We both know how your little mind works! " he  
hovered his finger around in a circle by his head to indicate the ouji's craziness.  
" Hey Raditsu who you talking to? " Nappa came on-screen behind him, " The King'll get mad if we're not at our posts,  
we have to protect the castle, it's our job. "  
" VEGETA'S HOLDING KAKARROTTO HOSTAGE ON US!!! " Raditsu complained.  
" No, Vegeta told me this Cell guy killed Kakarrotto and he couldn't be wished ba-- "  
" --well he is! There's two freakin towels behind him with his and Kakarrotto's names on 'um! " Raditsu pointed at  
the monitor. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at the towels, then grabbed future Goku's and tossed it out of view, then  
looked around while innocently whistling to himself.  
" Kidnapper. " Raditsu spat.  
" YOU kidnapped Kakarrotto's child when you got to Earth. " Vegeta rebutted.  
" It was just to bring him onto our side, which in retrospect I wish I hadn't even TRIED! Besides I wasn't going to  
KEEP him hostage like YOU'RE doing to MY ONLY SIBLING!! "  
" Raditsu? " Goku poked his head in the doorway wearing the outfit Vegeta had given him, " IT IS RADITSU!! HAHAHA!  
SOMEBODY ELSE HERE TO TALK TO BESIDES VEGGIE!!! " he squealed, zipping over nearby future Vegeta, who paled when he saw him,  
" OH WOW! HI RADITSU!! I thought Piccolo killed us both! " Goku grinned stupidly.  
" He did. All the saiyajins with the exception of Paragus and Brolli were brought back. " Raditsu explained.  
" THAT'S SO AMAZING! Haha, future Veggie's been creeping me out ever since I got here and I'm such a pile of nerves  
right now it's really unbelievable. " Goku laughed lightly.  
" "Creeping you ou--" hey what the heck are you WEARING?! " Raditsu did a double-take.  
" Umm, it was, future Veggie's idea. " Goku sweatdropped, embarassed, then looked away, " ....Raditsu? Am I really  
Veggie's princess? "  
" WHAT?! " the older saiyajin nearly had a heart-attack.  
Future Vegeta laughed nervously, " Hahaha, silly Kaka'ums, always saying such silly things, haha. " he pushed Goku  
out of the room, " Just wait for me in your room, Kakay, oh-kay? " the ouji smiled sweetly at his supposed "oujo".  
" Uh, alright, but future Veggie I wanna talk to my bro--- "  
" *SLAM*! " Vegeta slammed the door behind him, then walked back to the monitor, " You know guys, sometimes they say  
the camera can play tricks on you. " he smiled cheesily.  
" His OUJO!? " Raditsu said in disbelief as he stared off into nowhere, his eyes bulging out of their sockets and his  
pupils amazingly small.  
" Uhh, isn't Kakarrotto supposed to be dead? " Nappa was the most confused saiyajin of the group at the moment.  
" His OUJO?! "  
" Maybe he's a zombie or something-- "  
" --OH SHUDDUP, NAPPA!! " future Vegeta snapped at him.  
" His OUJO! Oh sweet Lord help me!! " Raditsu looked like he was ready to die right there, " WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PICK  
ON SOMEBODY FROM _MY_ FAMILY!!! WHY WHY WHY!!! " he wailed.  
" I'm not picking on Kakay. He is mine, and shall remain so till the end of time, which isn't anytime soon. " Vegeta  
said stubbornly.  
" HIS _NAME_ IS _KAKARROTTO_! Not "Kakay"!!! That's DISGUSTING, Vegeta. What a repulsive--did you even get a good  
look at what you dressed him up in! " Raditsu ranted.  
" Why yes, I did. And there's nothing you or anyone else on Bejito-sei can do about it! " the ouji smirked, " Because  
when it comes right down to it, it's your word against mine, and I'm the prince of the entire planet and if I wanted to I  
could have you thrown in the dungeon and put to death by the next morning! "  
" But that's-- "  
" --listen here I worked hard to get this far and I'm not going to let one of the people I had wished back ruin  
everything Kakay and I have done all this time!! " the ouji narrowed his eyes. Raditsu looked mildly intimidated.  
" I can understand that but can't you at least bring him back here, you know, to meet the rest of his family? I mean,  
you're dressing him up in onna clothes and calling him pet names for crying out lou-- "  
" --NO. "  
" WHADDA YA MEAN NO! KAKARROTTO'S MY BROTHER!! "  
" WELL KAKARROTTO'S _MY_ OUJO!!! " Vegeta yelled back.  
" OH YEAH, YOU GET YOUR ROYAL BUTT OVER HERE AND YOU SAY THAT TO MY FAC---*BEEEEEEEP* "  
Vegeta yanked out the connection cord.  
" Oops, I think there's a bad line somewhere out there, Raditsu. Goodbye! " Vegeta said cheerfully, then got up and  
walked out of the room, snickering evilly to himself.  
" What did Raditsu want? " Goku asked curiously, looming over future Vegeta. The ouji laughed.  
" Oh, he just wanted to wish us good luck on our little voyage, you know. Have a nice trip, that sort of thing. "  
Vegeta brushed it off, still laughing lightly.  
" He sounded pretty mad to me. " Goku said with uncertainty.  
" Forget about it, Kaka-chan. " the ouji smiled warmly, " All that matters now is you and me and our beautiful  
spaceship. " he walked past Goku, " Now let's head to the garden so you can relax. I can't have a stressful oujo on my  
hands now can I! "  
Goku peeked into the room, which now had tv snow on all the monitors. He closed the door and followed future Vegeta  
down the hall, " No, I guess not. "  
  
/dl  
  
" BEHOLD!! THE GARDEN!!! " future Vegeta said proudly as he swung the door open to reveal what looked like the most  
breathtaking plot of grass, land, and flowers on the face of the universe. Goku's jaw dropped to the ground, " Isn't it  
AMAZING, Kaka-chan! " he exclaimed.  
" Uhh, yeah. You know what future Veggie, I'm just gonna go sit right over here, oh-kay? " Goku said nervously,  
plopping himself down on a nearby white bench.  
" Ah, " the ouji walked up to the bench, " Future Kakay always enjoys that bench. It swings you know. " he smirked.  
Goku looked down at the bench, then rocked it back and forth, " Hey! This is pretty ni--what'd-you-just-say? " he  
pulled a double-take in the ouji's direction.  
" That it swings? " future Vegeta said slyly.  
" Before that. " Goku said flatly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  
" That future Kakay really enjoys sitting on that bench. "  
" That's what I thought. " Goku nodded quietly, then lept to his feet, " YOU MEAN YOU _KNEW_ ABOUT THE SWITCH!!! " he  
yelped in shock.  
" Hai. " Vegeta shrugged, amused.  
" Buh---for whe---HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!! "  
" I'm not telling. " future Vegeta chuckled, confusing Goku immensely, " Come on, "past" Kakarrotto. You've been  
calling me "Future Veggie" nearly the entire time you were here!!! That's practically a give-a-way. I'm not stupid you know."  
he folded his arms, slightly insulted, " Besides your entire mannerisms are different and you're not nearly as sneakily  
intellegent thanks to yours truely the way your future self is. "  
" HEY! I am NOT stupid! " Goku threw the large fluttery hat on his head to the ground, " And if you knew you had the  
wrong me the whole time then why did you make me play along with you like this!! "  
" I didn't know the WHOLE time. " future Vegeta pointed out.  
" Well for how long then! I think I deserve to know! " Goku pouted, folding his own arms.  
" Well I think _I_ deserved to know about the switch in the first place, don't you think. " future Vegeta sat down  
next to him on the bench, " Kakarrotto if you had told me from the start I wouldn't have needed to string you along after  
discovering the truth for myself. " he said, then smiled goofily, " I thought 'buddies' were supposed to be able to tell each  
other ANYTHING! "  
Goku laughed a bit at the uncharacteristic grin on the ouji's face, which looked more simliar to his own smiles,  
" Silly future Veggie! " he chirped, " I was gonna tell you in the beginning but, you were so much more, you know-- "  
" --fun. "  
" YES! You're a lot sweeter and sillier then present Veggie and I was having fun but then you started to get, well,  
uhhh, " Goku fumbled for a word.  
" --creepy. " the little ouji slid closer, causing Goku to slide away from him.  
" Yes, creepy. " Goku said quickly.  
" Mmmmm....heh-heh-heh-heee~~ " future Vegeta cocked his head with sneaky smile replacing the grin from before. Goku  
sweatdropped. Vegeta sat back and instantly snapped out if it, " I suppose we should go switch you back now, huh Kaka-chan? "  
" YEAH! Let's do it right now! " Goku said excitedly as future Vegeta got up, " Hey future Veggie? "  
The ouji looked over at him.  
" One more question. Why are you the way you are instead of like present Veggie is? " he frowned in confusion.  
" Personally, past Kakarrotto, I lost a lot of people too. " future Vegeta smiled half-heartedly, " Well, actually  
I didn't loose too many at all. Bulma, Mirai, Trunks, and Bura. That's only 4 people. And our fusion-babies are alive and  
well. "  
" That's good. " Goku nodded cheerfully at the thought that Gogeta and Vejitto still survived, " So, what're they up  
to now. "  
" They're on Bejito-sei too, working undercover as guards. " future Vegeta explained, " I can't just tell the whole  
planet about our fusions and expect them to understand exactly how we made them & why they're as old as we are! "  
" Future Veggie's got a point. "  
" That, and I partially contribute my current personality to natural saiyajin aging processes. While we age slow and  
live long, we're not exactly expected to make it this far without death in battle. We get sort of dependent as we grow older.  
" Goku smiled at the ouji, " That and I blame whatever sanity I have lost after this entire 105 years to living around YOU  
for too long. " future Vegeta added. Goku sweatdropped, " I PROBABLY have a kaka-DISEASE by now, not to mention the  
kaka-germs that caused it! " he groaned, " They're most likely floating about inside this entire spaceship by now!! "  
" Hee, now future Veggie is starting to sound like my old one! " Goku said happily.  
" Uh-huh. " the future ouji said dryly, " I'm truely afraid to take a sample of my own dna for fear that it would be  
not only overcrowded with kaka-germs but in addition those kaka-genes I ended up getting swapped thanks to that baka portara  
fusion of yours. " a vein bulged on future Vegeta's forehead, " Now let's go spin this ship around and head back to earth,  
it'll save time using the time machine once we're actually near the place in time I'll be dropping you off. " he left the  
room.  
" Where ARE you gonna drop me off, future little Veggie? " Goku giggled, happy that he was annoying to the ouji  
again.  
Future Vegeta twitched at the giggles in Goku's voice, " Capsule Corp, where else? "  
  
/dl  
  
" YOU MEAN HE'S WHAT?!! " Chi-Chi almost fell over as she stood in the living room behind the front door, grasping  
onto future Goku's undershirt by the back collar.  
" From the, future. " Bulma laughed nervously.  
" THE FUTURE?! IF THIS GOKU IS THAT OUJI-LOVIN ONE FROM THE FUTURE, THEN WHERE'S MY GOKU FROM THE PRESENT!! " Chi-Chi  
shook future Goku's collar angrily.  
" *ACK*! " future Goku choked out.  
" You're, hurting him. " Bulma pointed to future Goku.  
" I DON'T CARE WHERE'S _MY_ GOKU!! "  
" Up in space with future me. " Vegeta suddenly appeared next to Bulma. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the ouji.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" WHY YOU LITTLE-- " Chi-Chi grabbed Vegeta by the throat and began to strangle him simpsons-style. Vegeta let out a  
yelp of pain.  
" Ohhhhh boy. " Bulma covered her eyes with her fingers so she could only peek out at the scene before her.  
" Chi-chan! Chi-chan STOP! V-sama's all-powerful! He can KILL you! " future Goku gasped, frightened.  
Vegeta smirked, " Yeah Onna, you heard future Kakay--*ACK*! "  
" SHUDDUP, OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" Stop it! It's not V-sama's fault! I'M the one who made the switch!!! " future Goku pleaded.  
Chi-Chi glared at him over her shoulder and dropped Vegeta to the ground; the ouji coughing and hacking, " What? "  
she said dangerously. Future Goku scooted back on the floor.  
" I--I'm really sorry, Chi-chan! It's just that I missed you so much, I only wanted to be with you and everybody else  
like it used to be just one more time. " he sniffled.  
" Well, "future" Goku, that's very touching and all, but HOW do you propose we switch you BACK! " Chi-Chi growled.  
" Umm, well, I-- "  
" *CRASH*!! " the group froze as something came hurtling down through the roof and landed smack-dab in the middle of  
where they were standing.  
" A _MACKERAL_?! " Chi-Chi said in shock as they all stared down at the unusually large fish.  
" GREETINGS EVERYBODY FOR WE ARE HOME!!! " a familiar voice shouted from the rooftops.  
" GO-CHAN!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed w/sparkily eyes, " You're back and you're safe and oh-kay!!! "  
" We're saved. " Bulma gave future Goku a relieved smile.  
" V-sama... " future Goku clasped his hands together, musing as he stared up at the ship through the hole in the  
roof.  
" VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! " a super-excited,  
near-psychotic scream echoed from the ship as the larger of two figures on the ship's outer deck off.  
Vegeta paled, " Oh no.... " he twitched, then backed up, hoping to get out of the room only to get tackled and rammed  
into the ground by a large, light-pink blob. The ouji let out a noise of pain.  
" OHHHHHHHHHH!!! VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIE!!! I'M-BACK! YOU'RE-SAFE! WE'RE-HERE!!!  
I-MISSED-YOU!! " present Goku rabbled off at an impeccable speed while hugging the ouji tightly.  
" Uh, Kaka....rrot...to... " Vegeta squeaked out, running out of oxygen.  
" EEEEEEE~~~~ " the larger saiyajin grinned.  
" ....KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta shouted.  
Goku took a deep breath, " *AHH*.....VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIE--- "  
" --CUT IT OUT ALREADY!! " the ouji exclaimed, causing Goku to look down at him. Vegeta looked back up and  
face-faulted to see the larger saiyajin staring w/big sparkily eyes, " Eh... "  
" I, missed you little Veggie. "  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" I bet little Veggie missed ~~*ME*~~! " Goku said teasingly, pulling Vegeta away and poking him in the belly.  
" I did not. " Vegeta stubbornly looked away, his face a light red.  
" Oh little Veggie missed me alright. I know little Veggie and little Veggie ALWAYS misses me!!! " Goku began to  
trace a circle around Vegeta's belly-button. The ouji, though now bright red in the face, was not amused.  
" Please, don't do that. " Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
" I cannot help it if little Veggie has a cute belly but-ton! " the larger saiyajin giggled.  
" Heh...heh-heh-heh, " Vegeta laughed nervously, then grabbed Goku's hand and pushed it to the side. The larger  
saiyajin observed his hand for a second, then went back to tracing circles on the ouji's stomach while holding Vegeta's  
training shirt up with his other hand, " So, how was life with, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... " Vegeta's mind suddenly went blank  
and a small trail of drool began to drip out the side of his mouth.  
" Goku! Take your finger out of his belly button! " Bulma groaned.  
" Hmm? " Goku cocked his head at her, then looked back at Vegeta to find the little ouji now glowing bright red and  
a droplit of drool hanging out of his mouth and dripping onto the floor, " OH! " Goku pulled his finger out, " Veggie? VEGGIE  
SNAP OUT OF IT! "  
" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... "  
Goku slapped Vegeta across the face, " VEGGIE!!! "  
" .....YOU BIG BAKA! WHAD YOU DO THAT FOR!!! " Vegeta's wits immediately fell back into place.  
" Wow Veggie, you must have like, some of your brain in your tummy for you to get all brain-deed whenever I put my  
finger in your belly-button! " Goku grinned.  
" My royal anatomy does not concern you. " Vegeta glared at him, " Now where was I? Oh yeah, so, how was life with  
my future counterpart? " he asked curiously.  
" Future Veggie is really super-sweet but kinda creepy. " Goku concluded, " If he wasn't so creepy I think I would've  
stayed with him! " he laughed loudly, then paused as he noticed a terrified and worried look on the present ouji's face.  
" You'd never really LEAVE me like that, would ya Kakay? " Vegeta stared up at him, wide-eyed.  
Goku looked down at him sympathetically, then over at future Vegeta, who was standing across the room holding future  
Goku against him, " No. No I don't think I'd leave here for future Veggie, Veggie. " he paled.  
" Mmmm... " future Vegeta trailed off, mmming with contentment.  
" They've been doing that for at least 4 minutes straight now. " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" YOU CUT THAT OUT!!! " Vegeta screamed at his future counterpart, mortified. He stomped over to him, " WHAT THE HECK  
IS WRONG WITH YOU!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE MUSHYING IT UP WITH KAKARROTTO!!! "  
" Hahahaaaahhhhhh... " future Vegeta giggled, hugging future Goku as tightly as possible, " I have a kaka-disease. "  
he grinned dopily at present Vegeta, " It's what happens when you live around my Kaka-muffin and those kaka-germs for entire  
decades at a time. "  
" WHAT?! " present Vegeta nearly fell over, " THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A KAKA-DISEASE!!! " he exclaimed, then pulled  
a small object that looked like an airport metal scanner out of his pocket, " THIS is a kaka-germ scanning machine. As you  
probably know, seeing as that you were me at one point, the kaka-germ scanner scans an object for it's concentration and  
content amount of kaka-germs. " he turned it on, then pointed it at his future self, " Now let go of future Kakarrotto so I  
can scan you. "  
" NO! " both future saiyajins cried out at once, clutching onto each other protectively. Vegeta turned a pale green  
with disgust.  
" Oh...God... " he twitched, then grabbed his future self's gi sash instead and held it up to scan.  
" *Beep...beep...beep..beep..beep.beep.beep.BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!!!!* "  
" WHAT THE HECK-- " present Vegeta paused the scan only to have his jaw hang open. There were massive numbers of  
kaka-germs crawling all over the sash, feeding on it. Sections of the sash contained kaka-germs that were nearly 10 times the  
size of the normal ones, " Oh....dear....God, I am DOOMED!!! " Vegeta shrieked, then noticed he was still holding the sash  
and dropped it to the floor. He then proceeded to jump up and down repeatedly on it, " DIE, SHIMATTA!! DIE!! "  
" Hahaha, you can't kill them. " future Vegeta chuckled while future Goku rubbed his shoulders, " We're immortal,  
remember? Everything about us, even the kaka-germs. "  
Vegeta's eyes widened in fear at the thought, " Future, err, self; do you have any idea how many kaka-germs were  
inhabiting one square inch of your "gi sash" ALONE?! " he gawked.  
Future Vegeta's eyes also widened in fear, " Yes, I have an idea.....and I never, ever, want to know. That very  
knowledge could drive me mad. "  
" Haiiiiiii, and nobody likes a mad V-sama, right V-sama! " future Goku said sweetly, glad to have his timeline's  
Vegeta back.  
" OhhhhhHHHHhhh. " present Vegeta shuddered at him.  
" I can rub one of your shoulders too, if you'd like, present V-sama. " future Goku smirked at him while wiggling  
the fingers on one of his hands.  
" NO! No thank you. Hahahahaha. " he laughed nervously.  
" Well then I guess we ought to be going. " future Vegeta smirked up at the larger saiyajin, who only giggled with  
delight in reply, " Aww, my Kaka-muffin agrees with me. Isn't that kawaii? " the ouji cooed to future Goku.  
Present Vegeta suddenly had the urge to shoot himself in the head.  
" Yeah, have fun and all, enjoy your trip! " present Goku spoke up. Vegeta glanced over at him and pulled a  
double-take. For the first time realizing exactly WHAT present Goku was wearing.  
" What in the-- " he began.  
" --long story little Veggie. I'll tell you all about it later. " present Goku said, embarassed.  
" There's one more thing I'd like to do before I go, Kaka-chan, if that's alright with you. " Future Vegeta offered.  
" I'm alright, V-sama. " future Goku nodded politely.  
" Good. " the ouji replied, then walked up to Chi-Chi, who had been sending him death-glares ever since he  
re-arrived, " Onna, care for a friendly handshake goodbye? " he smirked.  
Chi-Chi looked at him, a little leerly, then held her hand cautiously out. Future Vegeta also reached out only to  
burst into ssj4 at the last moment, scaring the living daylights out of her.  
" AHHHHHHHHH!!!! "  
" RAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!! " future Vegeta let out an imitating roar.  
" MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked, terrified; then grabbed a nearby foot rest and swung it at future  
Vegeta's head, " You stupid Ouji! " she angrily shook her fist at him, " Making me get mad over nothing!! "  
" Oozaru-related form? " present Vegeta acknowledged.  
" Hm? Oh, hai. Compact Oozaru, or as I like to sometimes call it, ssj4. " future Vegeta replied neatly.  
" ...but it's not related to ssj's 1, 2, and 3. This form has to do with oozarus and our tail glands. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" It's because I never reached level 3, isn't it? " present Vegeta said lamely.  
" Actually-- " future Vegeta powered down, then went up again only to ssj3, " --you can. "  
The present Ouji's eyes bulged out of his head in shock.  
Future Vegeta turned to future Goku, " I'm going up to the ship, Kakay, meet me there after you finish your  
goodbyes. " he said, then smirked at the group, " Goodbye Onna, Bulma, present Kakay and present me. " the future ouji  
waved, then teleported back to the ship.  
" I learn how to ultimately control my oozaru form in-order for me to accomplish the compact version. " present  
Vegeta said, impressed, then frowned, " However I contact a kaka-disease and never recover from it... "  
" Well Vegeta, you can't have your cake and eat it to. " Bulma nodded wisely.  
" WHADDA YA MEAN I CAN'T HAVE BOTH!? We're RICH! We can buy a whole stinkin cake STORE! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
The others sweatdropped.  
" Genius is lost upon the stubborn. " Bulma sighed.  
" And the insane. " Chi-Chi added.  
" Now, speaking of having my cake, " Vegeta held out his hand to shake future Goku's. The large saiyajin laughed.  
" O' V-sama, you are not going to be able to trick me with the same trick MY V-sama performed not even 10 seconds  
ago. " he smiled down at Vegeta.  
" Hai, I suppose you're right... " the ouji shrugged, " WOW LOOK AT THAT OVER THERE! " he fake-gasped, pointing  
off to the right.  
Future Goku looked over, " Look at what where?--OOF!! " he let out a strangled noise as Vegeta shoved him against  
the wall.  
" Bwahahahaha. " he laughed manically, " Future Kakarrotto, some things about you never change. " Vegeta said,  
" Now that I've got you right where I want you I'm going to find out once and for all if you're really future me's  
oujo or not before you go! "  
" V-sama, oh V-sama don't! " future Goku looked petrified.  
" Sorry Kakarrotto, it's too late for that! AHA! " Vegeta grinned victoriously, then grabbed present Goku's  
undershirt future Goku was wearing and ripped it off.  
  
/dl  
  
" And he's been in a coma for the past 3 days ever since. " Bulma sighed tiredly as she, Goku, Chi-Chi, and the  
two families gathered in one of Capsule Corp's hospital rooms around an unconsious present Vegeta; who was connected to  
various complicated-looking machinery.  
" Did he even get to tell you if he saw anything or not at least? " Gohan asked curiously. Bulma shook her head no.  
" Well, he didn't tell me, but that necessarily doesn't mean there was or wasn't anything on future Goku's chest  
or not. " Bulma replied.  
" There better not have been, that's all I can say. " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" Aww, Chi-chan. I'm sure there wasn't and if there was than it probably wasn't future me or future Veggie's  
faults. " Goku smiled weakly.  
" Ohhhhh... " Vegeta moaned from under the sheets.  
" Veggie! Veggie's coming to! " Goku said excitedly as Vegeta finally opened his eyes a bit, " Oh Veggie you are  
a-live!! Was there anything there, little Veggie? Was there anything NOT there? What happened why did you faint do you  
know you've been comatose for 3 whole days!! " he babbled on.  
Vegeta groaned, " Kaka....rrotto. Please, stop your mindless peasant blabber for 2 seconds. I have a splitting  
headache. " he sat up, rubbing his forehead with his pointer finger and thumb.  
" Vegeta! We need to know! Did he have your future self's teeth-marks in him or not! " Bulma exclaimed.  
Vegeta hung his head, " I don't know, I fainted before I could get a good look. "  
Everyone fell over.  
" WHAT?! " Bulma gawked, " After all fuss you made over it! "  
" So? People faint when they're under extreme amounts of stress. " Vegeta huffed, folding his arms, " Besides, I  
don't really need or want to know anyway. Chances are, either way I'd need some major psychological help. And if there's  
one thing I don't want, it's somebody peeking into my head and poking around. " he nodded, " I'm also thinking of buying  
something to temporarily sand my teeth or a type of armor to cover Kakarrotto's neck and chest; just in case, you know. "  
" Wow, you're really optimistic, aren't you. " Bulma said sarcastically.  
" Veggie? " Goku said shyly, back in his orange and blue gi.  
" Hmm? " the ouji looked up.  
" Little Veggie, I wanted to say that; with everything I've been through--on the ship and all, I think I'd like to  
stay a peasant just a little bit longer before being Veggie's oujo; if, that's oh-kay with him? " he gave Vegeta a small  
smile.  
The ouji brightened up, " Kakarrotto! That's great! *whew*! I thought for a second there I was going to have to go  
through with the plan and bump your status up to a 1st class elite to fix your broken "ego". "  
" WOW!!! Veggie's gonna make me a 1st class saiyajin peasant!! " Goku squealed w/big sparkily eyes, " Oh Veggie~~! "  
Vegeta laughed nervously, " Well, actually 2nd or 1st class, I didn't mean-- "  
" --FIRST CLASS! That's so cool and nice and super-sweet of little Veggie!! I bet it's like, 1 or 2 positions away  
from being an ~*OUJO!!!*~ " Goku grinned eagerly.  
" Hey!! Waitaminute! I thought you were over that "oujo" thing! Kakarrot!!! " Vegeta screamed in a slightly panicky  
voice as Goku bounced around the room with joy, " KAKARROTTO!!! "  
" Hee~~~~! " Goku teleported over to him, " FIRST CLASS senshi Kakarrotto reporting for duty, little Veggie! "  
" Ohhhhhh, Kakarrotto I didn't mean it like that! Really! You're still in 3rd!! " Vegeta yelled as Goku bounced  
towars the door.  
" This is so AMAZING! I can't WAIT to tell the others about it! ME--first class!! " he ducked out of the room, then  
poked his head in and smiled sweetly in Vegeta's direction, " Thank you little Veggie! I luv you! " Goku said, then  
re-left again.  
" Well, "bite-mark" boy, whadda you have left to say for yourself? " Bulma snickered at the scene. Vegeta sighed,  
laying back with his head on his pillow and sighed more loudly.  
" Why me...... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
2:15 AM 4/17/2003  
THE END  
Chu, Son, & Veggie: We apologize for the big-ness of this chapter!!  
Chuquita: (happily) But it's finally over so congrads to anyone who made it to the end.  
Vegeta: I KNEW you should've just stopped halfway and made a part 5.  
Chuquita: And I was doing so well with the size of the previous chapters too. *sighs*  
Goku: (to Chu) So, we never find out if future me has Veggie-teeth-marks in him or not.  
Chuquita: (grins) Nope! I like a good mystery, and besides, this way both the people who want it to happen and those who  
think it's gross can be mildly satisfied with the fact that we don't know either way for sure!  
Vegeta: Ah, negociations.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) And yes, to whoever asked the question in the review; I did work on this real late at night a couple  
days this week (seeing as this is my spring-break week: up until next Tuesday, anyway) Infact, a large portion of everything  
above "the end" was written by me last night (hence the end time at 2 in the morning, right now it's 12 in the afternoon)  
because frankly I wanted to get this out today.  
Goku: The last two chapters were closer together cuz the site was working weird last monday and the other one was finished  
by that thursday.  
Chuquita: But now we're done! I have another Piccolo one-shot coming up soon so as in my previous one-shots with him I'll  
list the summaries for my upcoming stories (since I wanna keep this end corner short due to the giant-size of the chapter  
itself)  
Vegeta: (snickers) The namek finds a watch that can stop all time around him and uses it in an attempt to take over the  
planet; again, which of course---well, _I_ think, will fail.  
Goku: Do not be so negative little Veggie! (smiles) Piccy-kun is very wise and smart.  
Vegeta: Wise and smart are two different things, Kakarrotto. And YOU are neither.  
Goku: (confused) ....wait, what?  
Chuquita: The next story has to do with an idea that hit me out of the blue along with something I've noticed while comparing  
saiyajin-saga mangas to the cell ones in my shounen jump. It has to due with Veggie!  
Goku: (grins) Who is little, silly-brained, and cute! [hugs Veggie tightly]  
Vegeta: (sweatdropped) I am NOT "silly-brained".  
Goku: (giggles) Veggie's little and cute though, right?  
Vegeta: (glances at Goku's height, then at his own) Well, oh-kay, I AM "little" for your average saiyajin, and I'm quite  
handsom--  
Goku: --CUTE! (hugs tighter)  
Vegeta: (twitches) Oh God...  
Chuquita: Here's the summary! Or something like it:  
Summary: It's been 13 years since Veggie first landed on Earth, and newschannels are starting to finally replay the videos  
taken of the two aliens who blew up North City. The newscasters along with the FBI and scientists are starting to believe  
that the smaller alien is still alive, AND walking among the Earthlings. Now there's a 100 million $ reward for the capture  
of the alien, and everybody wants to take advantage of it, including Chi-Chi and the other members of the Z-senshi who  
particularly don't care for the ouji. But what happens when Veggie reveals to the press that Goku is also an alien? Will the  
gang be able to save the two saiyajins from ending up subjects in a series of, private, secret experiments on their minds  
and bodies? Will there be anything left to save by the time they get there?  
Chuquita: Hope you'll enjoy the next fic. I can't wait to get started on this one! BTW, if anyone knows the name of the city  
Veggie and Nappa (technicly it was only Nappa) that was destoryed when they first landed in the middle of the street, e-mail  
or tell me in the review; I'm just going w/North City til then.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Lazy.  
Chuquita: Well it doesn't say what city you guys landed in in the manga!  
Goku: (grins) Maybe it was Goku Town!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Or Kaka Village.  
Chuquita: We already had a Kaka Village back in "King Me!"  
Vegeta: (thinks back) Oh yeah...  
Chuquita: Well, goodbye til the next story everybody! (waves)  
Goku: BYEBYE!  
Vegeta: (sigh) So long.  
Goku: (to Veggie) Heee, I'M A FIRST CLASS PEASANT NOW!!  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Oh you're a first class SOMETHING, Kakarrotto... 


End file.
